Need You Now
by D0ll
Summary: Rachel dreams of living in New York and staring on Broadway. But for right now she's stuck being in loser in Mckinley highschool in Ohio and Puck's victim. Why did she let Kurt decide to put her in that school auction and why is Puck "buying" her! Warning: Dark!Puck
1. Trailer

Trailer

_Doll Presents to You a Story of Obsession and Desire, _

Need You Now!

**Rachel Berry, a sweet and driven girl, with two loving parents. **

_(Rache's two dads are seen hugging her and wishing her luck on her first day back to school.)_

**A fashionable and eccentric best freind. **

_(Kurt greets Rachel at her locker/ shows off his newest outfit by doing a slow spin for her.)_

**Who dreams to star in Broadway one day, with maybe that cute new guy from Glee as her leading man.**

_(Rachels sings a duet happily with Finn.)_

**Her life would have been perfect.**

**If not for Puck, the bully who can't let her go, even if it means hurting her.**

_(Rachel gets a slushey thrown in her face by Puck who is laughing at her along with his friends.)_

_(Rachel hides alone and scared in a bathroom stall/ She shudders when she hears Puck calling her name.)_

**A school function puts her under the demands of Puck, the most popular boy in school and the high school quarterback. Who secretly wants her body, soul... and heart.**

_(Puck has Rachel pinned at a locker, "There are some rules you need to learn now Rachel. You'll dress like this everyday for me. You'll sit by me at lunch. You'll go to every pratice and game of mine and wait for me with cold bottle of water and towel in the bleachers. And last but not least no more of that douchebag Finn around you. There will be no one else period. Nobody looks at you. Nobody touches you. Nobody kisses you. You're mine. All mine.") _

**Will Rachel survive Puck and realize her dreams?**

**Starring Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

_(Close up of Rachel singing)_

**Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

_(Puck scoring a goal on the football field.)_

Need You Now

**A Puckleberry Story Coming Soon To Fanction.**

**Author's**** Note:** Just a teaser for now, hehe. But the first chapter is being beta'ed right now! That reminds me I need a beta reader, my beta reader right now is temporary because she's not that familiar in this genre. So I'm still on the look out for a beta to help me along with this story. It is my first time writing for Glee and PuckxRachel in particular and I'm VERY excited about it. I just fell in love with them. The title was so difficult to pick out, in the end I choose the title of the duet they sang (I adore their song by the way) and I think it sums up their relationship and this fic together nicely. Oh and if any of you were on _Quizilla _or _Fictionpress _years ago then you might be familiar with Auctioned of to Him, my love for that story inspired, this though this is in my own style. This fic is supposed to be like a Darkward fic, swirled with classic, old, angsty films, and Glee inspired funny little sprinkles thrown on top. Okay basically, I wanted a brooding, dark and sexy Puck! And Rachel better be getting prepared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I reuploaded this chapter because Glitterbaby22 beta'ed it after the original version SplicedUpAngel edited, thanks this story would suck major grammatical eggs without your help XP.

* * *

Freezing, sticky, wetness. That is the first feeling that greeted Rachel Berry on her first day back to school and her first steps as a senior.

Rachel wiped her eyes and blinked only to see a familiar shaved Mohawk and red Letterman jacket. Noah Puckerman was laughing hysterically while pointing at her drenched face and wet clothes with the rest of his buddies, all in tow with their matching football jackets, high-fiving him.

Noah, or Puck, as people called him under threat of getting their face punched in if they did otherwise, had been a constant unrelenting terror that had made her life hell since middle school. Rachel tried to make herself as small as possible and did her best to ignore the harsh laughter around her_. Sticks and stones, Rachel. Sticks and stones._ she told herself, looking for a quick escape route, before Puck got any other ideas.

Rachel licked the grape slushie from her lips and pulled her, thankfully undamaged, books tightly to her chest. She saw her escape in a decent sized group of sophomore girls, who had just came in, and her petite form slipped easily into the crowd of teenagers walking by. She ducked her head and bent her knees letting the other students tower over her, in order to escape from Puck without further injury.

Rachel neatly, but quickly, organized her books, folders, and school bag into her small rectangular locker. Her wet shirt was clinging to her skin and freezing her by now and she felt rather embarrassed to have to walk around school like this. She was scolding herself about not grabbing an extra set of clothes, she was disappointed in herself and thought she knew by now to always bring an extra outfit.

Rachel had just shut the door to her locker, when she a presence behind her nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Please don't-" She started to whisper until she heard the loud friendly greeting of her best friend and excitedly turned around to face the fabulous, well dressed and well quaffed head of her "best gay", Kurt.

The brunette jumped up happily, forgetting all about her bad morning, and hugged her fashionable friend tightly.

"Kurt! I missed you over summer break! I hope you enjoyed the trip with your father! You are looking fashionable as always, I see," she complemented to the young man's joy.

Kurt preformed a slow, clockwise spin and flashed her a dazzling white smile, while he showed off his new favorite outfit to his old friend.

"Don't you love it? They say purple is all the rage in France right now." When he stopped his slow spin to face her, he frowned. He tilted his head to look at her inquisitively and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at his friend, "But it's not so good on you." He said, examining her slushy stained cardigan and matching camisole.

He took out his handkerchief and started to dab some of the stain. "Puck?" He asked, already knowing her answer before she even gave him a tiny, embarrassed nod.

Kurt sighed deeply before putting on a happy smile for his close friend. "Don't worry about that one bit Rach! I just purchased this fabulous detergent I found over break and it got the most difficult stain out of my chiffon shirt. You remember the one I wore last year on picture day?

"Kurt. Even though you are more fabulous then all the ladies in McKinley put together, I still think they only want females in the girl's restroom." Rachel pointed out while scrubbing the detergent into her clothes.

She stood red faced against the sink because she was only in her bra in the bathroom where, thankfully, no one else was. Kurt promised to scare any girl from coming in and witnessing Rachel in only her light pink bra, if only to make her feel better. Kurt, who stood next to her on her left side, merely scoffed and checked for any flaws in his hair in the mirror, but, as usual, there wasn't a hair out of place.

"I know I should have came prepared with another outfit!" Rachel scolded herself again and turned on the faucet to let water run over the shirts she had been scrubbing.

"Rachel, how long has this been going on between you two?"

"Since middle school." Rachel answered, a little bit too quickly, remembering the day vividly, and shook her head to rid herself of the bad memories. "Hey, this stuff really does work great!" She said, lifting up her now stain free shirt "Where'd you get it?" She ran over to the hand drier, pushing the button and placing her wet clothes under it to dry.

"Don't try and change the subject, Missy! Don't you think this... teasing is getting out of hand? Most football players tend to lose their interest in a year max. But Puck... all he ever seems to do is pick on you. Rachel, it's unhealthy. And I think? I think he might be... obsessed with you."

Kurt scowled when all he received from his deep rooted concern was Rachel dismissive laughter. "Puck obsessed with me? Puck obviously prefers the Cheerio-ho's with their short skirts compared to "man hands". I'm just an easy target to throw slushies at and light enough to quickly toss into a dumpster. And if I remember correctly, he used to like tossing someone else in dumpsters too."

"That was before last year I, single-handily may I add, helped them win that game with my superb kicking abilities." Kurt said proudly, and briefly relived the moment by kicking his loafer clad foot in the air with surprising grace and precision.

"You were great as a kicker and I think one of your deepest fantasies came true when the football team lifted you up on their shoulders afterwards and spanked you."

"Yes it was... But that's beside the point!" Kurt said, getting back on track, "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's disturbing... it's like he wants to own you."

Kurt shivered, remembering the final day of school last year. Rachel and him were heading to the bike rack to ride their bikes together home from school one last time before summer break. Rachel was smiling, she was so happy to be free of Puck for the summer. Kurt had looked up and seen Puck staring in their direction. Even from the distance, Kurt could feel the intensity from his stare. It was an unnerving, unsettling, and unwavering look and Kurt gulped in response. He glanced at Rachel, who hadn't noticed anything. She was still grinning as she undid the pink lock on her bike. Kurt was worried for his friend's safety when he saw Puck start to move away from his brand new and well beloved truck in the student parking lot. He moved like a predator hunting their prey and Kurt urged Rachel to hurry up and hop on the bike to just get out of there as quick as possible. But when Kurt was halfway through the sidewalk leaving school with Rachel at his side, he risked a glance behind of him and saw Puck leaving with that queen bitch cousin of his, Quinn, and all his friends in the back seat of his truck. "Yeah, I suppose he was giving me this intense and wild hungry stare down before he and the rest of the popular kids threw fruit at us last year at our play." Rachel said sarcastically.

_'You were to too caught up in your performance to notice, but yes, he was staring at you before the rest of the football team came in with the Cheerio-ho's'_, Kurt thought, but didn't word his opinion on the matter. Rachel didn't need to be reminded of that arrogant jock any longer. Instead, he changed subject.

"Did you hear there's fresh meat in glee club? Us divas might have some competition on our hands."

Rachel looked up with a relieved expression, her clothes were miraculously dry and she wouldn't be tardy on her first day of senior year.

"Us? Have competition? Please." Rachel responded confidently and headed to their first period; her favorite class, glee club. It was filled with laughter and singing; she was able to be herself, free from Puck's oppressive presence.

* * *

"Was this the competition you were talking about?" Rachel asked her friend, her brown eyes wide.

Kurt adjusted his collar. Did it get hot in here all the sudden? "I wouldn't mind doing a duet with that."

The "new meat" was a good looking, tall male with dark hair and an athletic body- the only one in the school who could compete with him was Puck. Rachel scolded herself for her train of thought and said quickly. "I call dibs."

Kurt loudly sighed behind her and followed her to their seats, "No fair, Berry Cakes!" He wined, flopping down in the seat next to her and pouting, knowing his cute puppy dog pout with tearful large blue eyes always got him what he wanted from everyone; girls, boys, and especially Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and giggled at his sorrowful expression. and at how he put his arms over his face gloomily.

"I saw him first. And besides, I think he plays for the other team." Rachel added, a mischievous look in her eye.

"No. Nonsense, he's totally a star player for my team."

"Is somebody asking for a tie breaker?" Rachel offered with a competitive grin. For once it wasn't related to Glee.

Kurt nodded and they shook on it before they both agreed on going to the school's gossip queen, who probably already knew all the facts on the newest addition to the student body, everything from what schools he had attended to, to his dental records. Kurt shuffled closer to the self proclaimed Beyonce of Glee club, who was chatting with a fellow class mate and pointing at the new kid, when Kurt tapped her on the shoulder.

Mercedes turned around with an aggravated expression before she saw the smiling face of Kurt Hummel. She used to have a big crush on him before she found out he was gay and she was still fond of him.

"Hey Kurt, how was your summer?"

"Splendid, I went shopping and bought the cutest fall clothes and got the new album of that singer we love-"

Rachel cleared her throat while signalling with a nod of her head at the new kid, who was talking to their teacher, urging him to get on with it, "Okay Miss Bossy Pants. So, Mercedes, hot new kid: gay or straight?" Kurt said the last word and making a crude face. While Rachel just sat there hopefully, as they both stared at Mercedes in anticipation of her answer.

"Straight. All my sources say he's straight as an arrow."

Ten other people and ten identical questions later, just to be fair, Kurt insisted. The results were unanimous. The new kid's name was Finn and he was a hundred percent straight.

"Okay, ninety-nine percent straight. And I can do a lot with that one percent." This time it was Rachel's turn to perform her puppy dog eyes on Kurt, "Oh no not the puppy eyes! Okay fine you can have this one. But the next one I call dibs on."

Unknown to Rachel, Kurt hoped the whole time he'd be able to convince Rachel to let her new crush go. It was less so that he was interested in the new kid and more that he was interested in his best friend's health. It was nothing but nonsense though, since Puck already had a black book filled with most, if not all, of the females in McKinley's numbers, why would Puck care about Rachel's silly crush? Still, a sinking feeling settled and lodged itself in the pit of his stomach as he looked over at his excited friend. He could only hope Rachel's utter lack of knowledge about the male gender paired with her aggressive personality, would scare the new kid off.

The teacher assigned them seats and to her utter glee, Rachel got to sit next to Finn the whole class.

* * *

"I think the others expect us to become a couple," Rachel began leaning over to the seat to next to her to talk with the new kid. Rachel had no experience with boys other than Kurt, her fathers and Puck's harassment. But she found this to be the most clear direct, but also a reasonable, approach to making Finn her boyfriend.

A half hour earlier, Rachel was certain Finn had every component she desired in a man and possible future husband. Yes, she made that list when she was thirteen, but the list was still just as relevant today.

One: Finn was funny; he told a joke in class today that had even their teacher smiling.

Two: He was generous; when Rachel asked for a piece of paper (Rachel came prepared with paper she just wanted a chance to talk with him) he graciously handed her two.

Three: Rachel learned today in class his last name was Hudson, and Rachel Hudson sounded great, like the famous Broadway performer she always longed to be.

Four: They would have cute babies.

Five: He smelled good.

Six: He looked good.

So, it was setteled, Finn was the one for her!

"I kind of have my eyes on somebody." Finn replied breaking into her train of thought about what their children's name would be.

Rachel tried to keep her voice from cracking, "Who?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Okay..." Finn said, looking over before he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. Rachel didn't get to enjoy their closeness because the name that came out of his mouth wasn't hers. Not even near Rachel in the alphabet.

"Her name is Quinn. She seems pretty cool."

"Quinn Fabray? Head Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shouted in horror, bile growing in the back of her throat.

Why, out of all the girls in school, did Finn have to have a crush on the girl that taunted her just as much as Puck did? At least Puck had never made up a rumour that she was some kind of transvestite, hence the beautiful nickname "Manhands". Rachel felt like vomiting, appalled at his taste in woman. Well, she'd just have to do something to change this. Then, she heard their teacher clear his throat. She turned around to come face to face with the class, who had caught her outburst.

Rachel felt her life crashing down on her and her hopes of attending Julliard were crushed, when Mr. Shue gave her first ever detention for that afternoon along with Finn for talking in class. It put the fear of God in her when she realized that detention was one of Puck's favorite places to hang out.

"Yo, you noob!" Puck shouted and, to Rachel's fear, he was looking directly at her and Finn, who had just entered the room where detentions were held.

* * *

The auditorium was a large room that could fit a hundred students and had a small area where teachers could lecture below the rows of desks. The room was used to show movies, hold meetings for clubs and afternoon detention. Students all from different classes and grades came together to spend an hour or two playing on their phone, listening to their iPod, sleeping or doing homework, depending on what teacher was assigned to the displeasing job that day. The teachers really just wanted to go home as much as the kids did. For that same reason, sometimes students would be let out earlier or later. Again, it all depended on how much of a control freak the teacher felt like being.

Right now there was no teacher in the room, which only escalated Rachel's level of fear. If only she didn't have the strong desire to be early to every appointment.

Puck, sure enough, was sitting directly in the centre of the top row, making him somehow appear more intimating and powerful than the rest of the students below him. All of them looked back and forth between the infamous bully and his favorite victim. They each had the same hungry and anxious expression. They wanted a show and Puck was as willing as ever to entertain his masses. Smoothly, Puck detached two muscular arms from the slender shoulders of the two adoring Cheerios who sat on either side of him. He ignored the girl's groans of displeasure at the removal of his touch before he stood up on his chair, and then hopped onto the white desk that went around the row. His cheerleader admirers giggled and pointed at her while whispering to themselves and looking up at him in awe.

Without any hesitation, Puck walked straight toward them in long fluid strides down the rows of desks, while the students were watching him with fascinated expressions. The students tried their best to move out of his way by moving their homework and book bags onto the floor as he walked over their desks, as easily and effortlessly as regular people walked down stairs. When Puck leaped off of the last desk, his feet landed gracefully on the white speckled tiles where Rachel and Finn both stood staring at him, before Rachel tried her best to hide behind Finn's arm. The other students were staring at Puck in awe, like he was their God. Puck glared at Finn and Rachel; the glare that made many freshman piss their pants. When wasn't a six foot, muscular, all around bad ass intimating to Rachel, who had been his prey now for years? She gulped, realizing he only seemed more muscular than last year; his black tank top showed all of his muscles, he must have hit the gym all summer. Rachel, still hiding behind Finn, dared to looked directly at Puck and saw his chest was heaving. His fists clenched at his side at what he saw. When she looked him in the face, she saw that he was staring at her. She gasped before she tried her best to disappear under Finn's tall form. Thankfully he was even taller than Puck.

"I understand you're new to this school, but there are only two things you got to learn to make it here in McKinley. One: the Puckzilla rules this fuckin' school." He said while arrogantly pointing to himself.

The students in the back laughed with him. A few shouted out his name and cheered for him, while others just munched on the refreshments they had gotten earlier from the room's vending machine. They watched the trio below them, like they were in the movie theatre and this was their evening entertainment.

"And, two: this little thing right here, she is MY bitch," Puck suddenly grabbed onto a frightened Rachel and dragged her by the waist to his side.

Rachel tried her best to pull away, but Puck had a firm grip around her waist and when she struggled, he only tightened his grip making Rachel wince in pain and discomfort.

"Don't let me EVER catch you with MY property again." Just to emphasize his point, Puck landed a big sloppy kiss on Rachel's cheek in front of a strangely expressionless Finn. "You think you can get all this pretty boy?"

Bam! To the surprise of everyone there, Finn snapped and dared to do what others only dreamed of one day doing, he stood up to Puck, punching him directly in the face.

Puck stroked his jaw, "You're going to regret that!" Puck warned before leaping up and tackling Finn.

Shocked gasps and screams of, "Get him, Puckerman" filled the auditorium as fists were flung.

Rachel lifted her hand up to her mouth as she gasped in surprise, this guy who hardly even knew her was fighting for her honour? She watched helplessly as Puck and Finn exchanged blows. It was an even match until Puck got the advantage of shoving Finn to the ground; Puck got on top of him and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Finn tried his best to fight back and get Puck off of him. Rachel screamed and stepped outside in the hall, recovering from the shock, and yelled for a teacher or somebody to end this fight before Puck seriously injured Finn.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" A teacher asked, slamming the doors wide open.

The boys paid him no mind and were still going at it. The older man ran to them and tried pulling the mohawked teen off of Finn, but Puck flung the teacher's arm aside. The teacher sighed before pulling out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, requesting assistance in the auditorium immediately.


	3. Chapter 2

**A:N** Edited.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the fight, two weeks since Finn and Puck were both suspended for fighting on school grounds.

The rumor mill of McKinley High School was an efficient machine; it circulated around the school and created new theories daily about the cause of the argument. There was even one theory involving Rachel Berry, but thankfully that rumor was quickly dismissed because, as Puck's cousin Quinn liked to put it, Rachel was "just a Glee club loser, why would my cousin be fighting over her?" Quinn was the rumor mill's conductor, and she created the rumor that most of McKinley believed (or at least the ones that mattered anyways), Puck had valiantly defended an unknown Cheerio's honor after Finn had pinched her butt. That rumor was also a favorite of Kurt and Rachel's and caused much amusement for the two of them. Since when did the slutty Cheerio', need the not so honorable Puck to come save their nonexistent honor anyway?

But no matter the reason accepted by the school, Rachel Berry was living the high life. She was socially invisible, left out of the rumor mill and ignored by the Neanderthals around her, which had always been her wish in the first place. She felt that now more than ever, she was on the fast track to Broadway. Those two weeks she flourished in all of her classes. She was the care-free shining star in Glee and her other classes, no longer held back by worrisome thoughts about Puck's taunting laughter, or hurtful deeds. She confidently participated in her classes more than ever before.

But Rachel knew that her happiness was short lived and Puck would soon be back from his out of school suspension. She comforted herself with the knowledge that when Puck returned, so would Finn, who Rachel now considered as her hero in her daydreams. She had even convinced their Glee teacher, , to let them sing a duet together when he arrived back.

Rachel was sitting in her second favorite class, History. She loved listening to Mr. Miller's lectures. While other students fell asleep in their chairs, Rachel enjoyed being able to sit back and relax as Mr. Miller talked animatedly about the French Revolution. Rachel was always interested in Marie Antoinette in particular. She was about to raise her hand and ask if Marie Antoinette ever really uttered those infamous words, "Let them eat cake," before her brutal death by the starving protestors in France. When the door opened and Rachel let out a small gasp when she saw who it was.

Rachel had no idea Puck was even in this class, and apparently, neither did Mr. Miller. While he and Puck were busy discussing it, Rachel tried her best to hide. She got as far down in her seat as possible, opened up her history book to a random page and set it up at the front of her desk, and set up a notebook to her right where Puck had entered. As an extra precaution Rachel even put a piece of notebook paper over her face.

Ted, the boy who sat next to her, was giving her even more strange looks than that week she had the soundtrack from Chicago stuck in her head and couldn't stop singing or humming several songs the entire week.

Rachel heard Mr. Miller return to his lecture and the sounds of him scribbling notes on the whiteboard, before she heard heavy footsteps walking down her isle. She gulped_, Please Jesus, just let him continue walking._

"Yo nerd, get outta my seat." She heard Puck growl from her left side.

Fearfully Rachel slowly lowered the notebook paper from her face to see Puck kicking Ted's chair out from underneath him when Ted failed to move quickly enough. Poor Ted scurried up off the floor and quickly gathered up his notes, pen, and book bag from his spot before practically running to an empty seat in the back.

"Yo Puckerman! You ain't gotta sit over by that gleek! I think Mindy has a warm spot waiting for you back here, if you know what I mean!"

Rachel heard a girl's giggle behind her and felt her face grow hot. Well at least Rachel could say she had two good weeks.

"That's alright Karofsky! I got a nerd to torture; I'll see you at lunch!" Puck yelled across the room.

The teacher ignored the whole exchange, too caught up in history to acknowledge the present. Rachel decided she didn't like her teacher or his class that much anymore.

She felt Puck's movements next to her, and gulped. She sat straight up in her seat, her eyes straight ahead, as she heard Puck's book bag drop to the floor.

"Berry."

That was all Puck said to her but that was all it took for her to jump out of her seat, startled. Rachel was determined not to show any weakness so she got rid of her nerves the best way she knew how, talking.

"Why, hello Noah. Nice weather we are having today. I didn't realize you had this class as well. You should enjoy this class, I do. World History is one of my favorite topics, besides Glee of course."

Puck just stared at her, one eyebrow raised and Rachel fidgeted nervously in her seat under his gaze. Rachel realized her error, of course Puck didn't want to talk to her, he had his "badass" image to maintain.

"Um... I'll just stop talking... now."

When Rachel felt nervous she became a little OCD, so she organized her things around her desk just the way she liked them. Her pink pencil to the left, pink pen beside the pencil, and notebook in the center. She picked up her pen anxiously realizing she had missed a lot of notes since Puck's arrival and hurried to write down everything she had missed on the whiteboard. But before she could copy down all of them she felt something crawling up her leg. Rachel smacked at it with her hand, thinking it was a spider or some equally grotesque insect. Her eyes widened like saucers when she looked down and saw it was Noah's hand on her leg, his face grinning down at her's in amusement.

A shocked gasp escaped her lips and she put a hand over her mouth to cover it. Rachel heard Puck say in a hushed whisper for her to be quiet as his hand crept forward along her thigh. Rachel blushed as unfamiliar tingles traveled up her spine.

"Please don't," she said quietly placing her hand on top of his trying to make it still.

She looked nervously around the room to make sure no one had seen. Everyone in class was either sleeping, talking, playing on their phone or taking notes.

"Shut up!" Rachel heard him hiss through clenched teeth as he leered at her with dark eyes.

He squeezed her thigh so hard she winced and shut her eyes tightly. Rachel swallowed and forced her hands on top of the table, she knew she couldn't stop him. The teacher wouldn't even look up from his damn whiteboard and she knew that if she told on Puck he wouldn't hesitate to punish her.

Rachel tried her best to appear calm and collected. She just pretended she didn't notice his hand tracing patterns along her thigh. Even though her mind was telling her she didn't want Puck anywhere near her, her body couldn't help but like the unusual sensations from his firm but soft and warm touch. Her pen dropped from her hand when she heard a deep moan next to her as his hand squeezed her.

"Damn girl, you have no idea what you do to me." Puck said in a husky voice.

Rachel had never been as relieved to hear a school bell ring in all her life.

* * *

"He did _**what**_?!" Kurt shouted before rolled his eyes at an aging librarian urging them to keep it down.

They were in the back row of tables and were the only ones there besides the graying women and a nerdy freshman girl roaming down the aisles of books. After Puck slushied Rachel last year in the cafeteria, Kurt had led his friend away from the laughing crowds, and helped clean up the once confident and independent girl who had been turned into a nervous, blubbering wreck because of the constant harassment she endured. Kurt promised her that day, they wouldn't go back to that vile, breeding ground with its revolting food. So for the past three years now they had spent their lunch period in a place Puck never ventured, the library.

"I already told you." Rachel whispered in an embarrassed tone, her face redder than a tomato.

She did not want to have to repeat what had happened last period. She quickly looked around the library, hoping nobody had listened in on their private conversation.

"First you told me about Puck and Finn's fight, now Puck semi preys on and sexually assaults you. Do you still think I'm only imaging things?"

"I wouldn't go as far as sexual assault Kurt-"

"He practically raped you! No means no Rachel! And that thing you told me he said to you..."

"Please don't remind me."

"Okay, okay!" Kurt said relenting, "I've got good news though, something to get your mind off that meat head. I have organized a school fundraiser for PFLAG; we're going to be having a people auction! Creative is it not?"

"That sounds great Kurt!"

"... And I want you to be in it."

"What?"

The librarian gave them another death glare, her finger raised to her sunken lips as she shushed them, earning another eye roll and "bitch please," look from Kurt. Rachel lowered her voice again before repeating, herself in a softer voice. But her brow furrowed, as she tried her best to get the point across that she wasn't pleased about the surprise and sudden invite.

"Please princess! We need all the support we can get right now, we only have 4 signees. Me, the lesbian from last year that you thought was a linebacker from behind, a pot head I blackmail, he cheats off of my answers in English Lit, and a guy I'm pretty sure was dared to do it."

"Kurt," Rachel began and Kurt inwardly groaned he knew he was due for a long winded Rachel Berry sized speech, "I have two loving fathers and I am all in support for homosexual rights and for you finding way to raise money for our local chapter of Parents, Families, and Friends, of Lesbians and Gays. But honestly I think for me to engage in a practice that was banned by the US government and most of the civilized world hundreds of years ago is wrong, not to mention degrading and humiliating. Why would I want more than I am already subjected to daily by Puck? I'm sorry but that is just too much to ask."

"I was informed Finn might be there, and Puck has practice at that time."

Rachel beamed at him as if he just announced she was going to meet Barbra Streisand, or win a Tony award, "Well, I guess I'll have to think about it."

* * *

The school bell had just rung and the winding hallway was empty except for a mohawked teen. Puck had spent his lunch period lifting weights with his boys, until they acted like bitches, scurrying out of the weight room in order to arrive to class on time. He stayed, focusing on raising and lowering the heavy dumbbell above him and counting his reps until his muscles ached. Then he went in the locker room, wiping the sweat off of his muscular body before posing, flexing his large biceps in front of a mirror. Who wouldn't want a piece of the Puckasurus?

Even now, he kept the Puck image up, swaggering in late to his chemistry class, if he bothered to show up at all. Who gave even gave two fucks about Chemistry anyways? Suddenly Puck stopped in mid step; he heard singing, Rachel's singing.

His smile turned into a deadly grimace when he heard a male's voice accompanying the song. He was positive it was definitely not her "gal" pal, Kurt.

The music of Chris Brown and Jordan Sparks duet filled his ears and he pressed his nose against the small, square glass in the doorway. He saw Rachel and Finn singing together in the middle of the floor with a microphone on a stand in front of them, even though their audience only consisted of a half-full classroom. The rest of the gleeks smiled and sang along to their, well in his opinion, lacking version of "No Air". Everyone except Kurt, who looked worriedly at the pair. Puck quickly glanced around the room; recognizing the gleeks vaguely from various acts of bullying he had done against them. He remembered shoving the one on the right into a locker, locking the one in a wheelchair in a port-a-potty, giving one kid a swirly, and throwing the skinny kid into a dumpster last year. As he saw the way Finn looked at Rachel as they sang Puck knew he had to be smarter than him because he legit thought he taught that asswipe a lesson the first time. Rachel was_ his_.

His hazel eyes ran up and down Rachel's form, his gaze dark and intent, never straying far from his obsession. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Finn beside her, flipping through the sheets music.

_'Really dude? There's like, only one line in the song being repeated over and over again!'_ Puck thought. A cruel scowl formed on his handsome face but soon faded, his eyes becoming mesmerized when Rachel began to sing again. His smile filled with blind devotion and pure adoration.

If she only knew how many times he's hid in the back while she sang. If only she knew he's seen every video of her on MySpace singing, several times over and over again. As always, her voice is pitch perfect and hauntingly beautiful. It's heaven to his ears and Puck thinks she really does have the chops to make it on Broadway, but then a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach with the thought of her leaving Lima and him. He knew he'd never let her leave.

_'Get your God damn hands off her!'_ He thought as Finn briefly touched her shoulder. His gaze never strayed from the couple before him, even when the song was over and the class erupted in applause, Puck stays there single mindedly watching, listening to everything and anything involving Rachel.

The class-A moron sat next to _his_ girl and Rachel smiled at him, like she's so happy and so fuckin' in love with the bastard it made Puck sick. His teeth grind together, and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, splitting the calloused skin of his palms with his blunt nails, his knuckles white. How dare he touch what was his, what he desired so badly, how dare she be so... willing, so god damn happy when Finn took the seat next to her.

Puck hated Finn. Hated his fuckin' guts, more now than ever before, because if Puck could get Rachel to smile at him like that he'd be the happiest man in the whole fuckin' world. It took everything inside of him to not charge through that door and get himself suspended again. He was so fuckin' pissed at that moment that if Puck got his hands on him, he would probably end up jail for manslaughter. He was so angry he couldn't stop shaking.

Puck balled up his fists and released them, clenching and unclenching them, willing them to stay still. But his body refuses because his mind is still reeling. Goddamn it, he fought Finn for her, found out her fucking schedule by flirting with the hag in the main office. Puck even went to fucking history class because he knew she'd be there.

Did she know what she did to him? Did she know how much he loved her, been loving her? Of course not. He needed his secret kept a secret. Not just for him, but for her as well. Puck ran his hand over his 'hawk in frustration. His ears perked up when he hears Rachel's voice, this time she's talking, but to whom?

Lance Bass. Kurt was telling her something about... an auction? And he's asking her to be there. Rachel looked unsure; she's so innocent Puck thought again, licking his lips. He heard the next part clearly.

"Finn says he'll be there." Puck watched Rachel's head lift up eagerly in excitment.

"I guess I can get my homework done early." She said smiling.

_Somebody else will be there too, Princess._ Puck promised before he heard the bell ring.

He hesitated to leave for a moment, relishing in the site of Rachel gathering her things, but he knew he had to leave before the class left and spotted him in the doorway, or other people saw him there. So he suddenly stormed off like hurricane down the hallway, people being shoved out his way, and pushed a trashcan down, its contents scattering down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3

**A:N** Edited by me.

* * *

"I feel like the virgin sacrafice to the pagan masses of this school."

"Please Rachel, don't be so macbre." Replied Kurt exiting the SUV his dad lent him for the night, opening the door, and grabbing her hand. He pratically had to forcing the diva out of the car using his whole weight to tug her out of the seat. Rachel's ears and cheeks both turned red as she stood shakingly in the school parking lot on her recently, reluctantly paid for four inch, crystal studded, black stilletoes that matched her black rouched mini dress with swartosky crystals at the top Kurt had also picked out for her. He was fashionable gay man, but still knew what guys wanted to look at on stage her informed her hours ago in the mall before buying them for tonights auction. "Now let's go through our checklist, shall we?"

Rachel grudgingly nodded and in unison they pulled out a compact and said, "Pretty lips, flawless face, beautiful brows, perfect hair, great deirrere." They finished bumping the butts together to finish their littlle dance, Rachel and Kurt both laughing at the end. After their giggles subsided Rachel looked up at her nest friend and asked, "You really think Finn willl like the new Rachel Berry?" Her large dark eyes highlighted with heavy mascara and eyeliner looked so unsure and self concous it made Kurt wonder what happened to the confident diva who would wear paper sack on stage in front of an audience of hundreds and still be so confident, but he already knew what happened, Puck. But Puck wasn't here and Kurt had no intentions of reminding her of that Nethanderthal and ruin their night.

Kurt turned on his brightest showface ever for Rachel, "He won't know what hit him." He assured her before wrapping his expensive dark leather jacket clad arms around her and gave the brunette a comforting hug before he realeased her and couldn't resist the desire to put some humor in the situation as always. "Thank God you finally let me tweez that catillpiller you call eyebrows."

"Kurt!" Rachel said running as fast as she could in her heels to reach a snickering Kurt opening the dooor to McKinley High. He only let her chatch up with him so they could walk through the dark deserted hallways together to the auditorium. Kurt remarked about having to keep a close eye on Rachel so she wouldn't make a quick get away but in reality he knew how frightened Rachel could get when she was alone. Like a hoodlom would pop out of the shadows to attack her. Kurt wasn't sure it was from the bullying or just because Rachel's dads raised her as sheltered and upper class, it was probably a mixture of both.

Kurt made a display of bowing before opening the door for the "princess of glee" Rachel followed his lead by curtseying and in they walked together arm and arm backstage.

* * *

A high whistle and cat calls caught their attention and they turned to the left to face a pimply teen. "Hey Kurt who's the babe you got with you? Congratulations, you don't look like such a fairy queen today Hummel."

Rachel frowned her eyes glued to her feet as she pulled her dress self conciousily down. Then Kurt protectively stood in front of his friend and rolled his eyes at the teenager who was laughing hysterically at himself, before Kurt placed manicuered hand on his hip, "Gary? What did I tell you about the words fairy, fag, faggot, gay, fudge packer, or clay digger? I bet they don't use that_ Lima Tech_, the school you promised your _dying _grandmother you'd be the first in your family to attend? Hm? I think _someone _should remember why they want _someone else _to stay on their good side." Kurt was now staring down the suddenly quiet teen who now decided the floor was rather interesting site. "What did I tell you about looking presentable Gary I mean do you even _own _a iron board?"

"... Ugh? _No_?" Gary said scratching the back of his neck self consciousily. Kurt let out a deep sigh, "Figures." Suddenly a large figure hurdled to Kurt giving him a hardy pat on the shoulder that made Kurt shreik and Rachel jump away her hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock.

"Lauren!" Kurt said in his best cheerful tone recongnizing the action he turned his body to come face to a more then ample chest. He tilted his chin to look up at Lauren Zizes, wrestler extraordinar. Lauren had a friendly grinn plastered to her face implying she didn't know how much strengh she had let out in that "friendly greeting". Gary's jaw was dropped to the floor, and his eyes the size of saucers both from the sound of the impact and Lauren being the biggest woman he ever saw.

"Hey Kurt! Gay pride man, gay pride!" I totally dig that fashion tip you gave me this whatcha-ma-call it dress-"

"Empire." Kurt filled in.

"Totally makes me look smaller." Lauren finished before spinning around in the purple dress with a black ribbon at the top of her waist. Rachel and Kurt both smilied with how happy she looked and the amount of effort she put in this event. Lauren did infact look better than last year when all she wore were douty hoodies, and jeans. Kurt must have given her make up lesson because her usual bare face had mascra, plump lipstick and rogue applied to her cheeks. Her shoulder length brown hair was lightly curled and she even had matching heels and lipstick. But that didn't stop Gary's eyes eye brow raising wondering how big she must have looked before.

With a loud shove the audioturuim doors burst open and in the door way stood the feared chearleading coach, and glee club hating Sue Sylvester who pulled off her sunglasses dramatically to scowl at the sight in front of her. Coach Sylvester was the reluctant, "I-rather-be-anywhere-else-in-the-world-right-now", supporivisor of the PFLAG people auction. She walked in the room with large, purposefull strides her blue eyes disapprovingly scanning the room and the small group in her matching red tracksuit. Gary scurried to hid behind Lauren as he was still mentally scarred from having detention with her.

"I thought I could smell faillure of epic porportions." Coach Sylvester began, "Okay, let's get this complete traviste on the road shall we? Is every loser accounted for? And I saw you pimple face McGee," Gary jumped from the exit door with a shreik that made a rare smile apear on the trophy winning coach's face. "Nope. Don't try to escape now, if I'm missing my extreme taxidermy class, you can miss your titillating night of looking at naked cartoons."

Kurt boldly raised his arm. "Yes Lady face?"

Kurt decided to not even act surprised over the nickname, "There's actually one person that isn't here yet."

"Well then. We can only assume then they got off the crack pipe long enough to come to their senses enough to realize to get off this train wreck before they commited social suidcide."

Once again the doors were busted wide open and a pack of football players in lettermen jackets and sweat clothes dragged another teenage boy wearing the same jacket by the collar and shoved the protesting male inside. When their backs were turned the teenage boy made a last ditch attempt to bolt for the door again but was stopped and pushed in by the laughing guys. "No guys! I'll do anything you guys want just don't make me join this freakshow!" He pleaded.

The tallest in the crowd a large African American wearing a red lettermen jacket and cut off sweat pants just continued laughing, "Sorry man. Looks like you rann out of luck. Now we would love to stay and see this fiasco first hand. But we got pratice. I'll tell Coach that you were sick or something Ruherford. Don't worry I'm sure he'll have you do only... fifty laps around the track." Coah Sue ordered the rowdy crew to leave and they snickered and jogged their way out in order not to be late.

Matt Rutherford slid in an empty chair his hands over his face in complete defeat.

"No way man! You were black mailed into doing this thing too!" Gary said walking toward him to give him a high five. Matt raised his head up, but left Gary's his hand in mid air, Rutherford surveyed his acne ridden face, cheap clothes, and trying to hard to be friends attitude and rolled his eyes and turned his back on him deeming him unworthy to talk to.

* * *

Sylvester looked at the riley crew with a face that could only be described as utter contempt and disgust.

"Young lady front and center! No not you Rosie O'donnel! You!" Sylvster yelled while pointing a long, bony finger at a starteled Rachel who gulped before racing to the stage entrance to avoid the fercious cheerleading coach's infamous wrath. "You know even without the riduclous sweater and sock combo you're still just as irrating underneath!"

"Shut up!" Sue Sylevester yelled into the microphone behind the podium at the left of the staage. Every teenager's back in the room immediantly straightened, their electronics stuck in their pockets, and they sat silently as mice in grudging respect but mostly fear for the gym coach. A few teenagers ran out of the entrance as soon as they saw her infamous blonde bob.

Sue cleared her voce before stating with a bored and distaste, "Let's get this shameful faisco over with. In alphabetical order let's start with Rachel Berry... Hmm, I all this time i thought you're name as Michelle...? Well, I got a kidney stone to pass so moving on! Let's see from you're hooker-in-training skimpy black dress and hooker heels I can see she has a nice enough body, if you're into dwarves, the big knocker on her face isn't helping, neigher is the fact she's a social parhana due to being a member of Glee. So let's start at ten dollars. Ten dollars anyone?"

Quiet. Complete dead silence. For the first time in her life Rachel didn't feel at homee on stage. Or excitied or confident. She had no lyrics to sing, or lines to act. Coach Sue words weren't exactly confidence boosters. Rachel began to realize with dread, even with all her talent nobody in this school wanted her or even liked her, even a little. If the daily slushie facials weren't enough to prove it, this auction finaly did. She wanted to curl up on the couch in her princess blanket with her daddys in the living room as they watched_ The Way We Were _on dvd for the hundreth time while she vegged out on a carton Rocky Rhode vegan ice cream. Rachel figured she could make it to the exit door, even if she was in these stillitoes Coach Sue wouldn't go out of her way to try and catch her she'd just move on to the next person. Rachel could make it up to Kurt later, he did love her brownies, and Rachel could host another fundraiser. Like car washes, they were fun, and would bring in money for PFLAG as long as _she _wasn't the one up for sale she'd do anything.

Rachel was getting ready to bolt for the exit sigh when she heard an offer. The skinny guy in the backrow wanted her! Granted he was wearing a moothy looking sweatshirt and creepy looking sunglasses but it was something!

Soon more offers were being bid and Rachel felt more relaxed and confident on stage, the way it was meant to be. She smilied and waved like she was a broadway star who just finished a hit musical. When suddenly the doors busted open a large stillitoe appearing in the doorway.

"A hundred-fifty!"

Sylevester's eyebrows raised curiously they were barely into the fifties? But she offered a carelessly shrug and raised her gavel in the air, "A hundred-fifty going once..." Her fist pounded once the podium and echoed omniousily through the large room.

"Um, Coah Sue can we perhaps dicuss this matter-" Rachel started before she was interrupted by her fist hitting the poduim.

"A hundred-fifty going twice..."

"There must be some-" A final pound.

"Sold to Noah Puckerman. Hmm, the most popular guy and quarterback of the football team buying the unpopular girl, didn't see that coming... Alright who's next!"

Rachel didn't even need to think about running this time, she just did.

* * *

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel! Come on out before I find you and make it ten times worse for you!" Puck taunted his thundering voice echoing loudly through the empty hallways. Rachel heart pounded and she shuddered more from fear more then the cold air that brushed against her bare skin. Rachel lifted her long legs off the cold blue tile of the bathroom floor up to the seat of the toilet lid where she sat and wrapped her arms around her legs hugging them to her chest as she struggeled to stay calm. She could hear on the outside Puck's fist hammering angrily and powerfully down a row of the lockers._ So this is what those girls in horror movies feel like before the man kills them? No wonder I never watched those dreadfull movies before._

"Let's see are you in the girl's bathroom." _Darn it_. Rachel thought and scurried out so he wouldn't get the chanbce to make his earlier threat become a reality.

Rachel wobbily stepped into the hallway she stumbeled on her tall heels as she saw the dark stillitoe of Puck leaning against the other side of the hall. His face was red as if he been out in the heat and he wore a sweat stained baggy blue tank top with loose fitting blue shorts and worn out sneakers like the other football players that wore work out clothes on for footbal practice. So Kurt was right about Puck having practice? Then why was Puck even here? Did he leave early? How did he even knew about this, it wasn't like Puck was much for participating in any event outside of football and she seriously doubted from some of Puck's homphobic remarks with his friends in the hallways that he came to early from practice just to support PFLAG. So what did he come for? To _buy _her? Was Kurt right this whole time about Puck's feelings for her? He was still starikng at her and it made Rachel very uncomfortable. She pulled her dress down trying to hide her body from Puck's watchful eyes.

Wordlessy he stalked towards her Rachel unconsciously backed farther away from him until she felt her bare skin make contact with the cold metal of a locker. Rachel hissed from unexpected and icy contact and before she knew what was happening two heavy, muscular arms were pressed against the locker on eigher side of her head his hard body pressed against her's. Rachel's eyes widened alarmed and Puck only chuckeled at her fear they both knew she was helplessy trapped and at his mercy.

Noah was all around her. His scent filled her nose a mixture of Axe, sweat, and grass. His face was mere inches away from her Rachel could see his twisted smile as he leered at her his tongue swiped at his full lips as his hazel eyes took in her trembling skantily clad figure.

"So that's the body you were hiding under those conservative clothes all this time. Now that I own you I'll have you dress like this more often." He said appreciatively his large calloused hands running up and down her sides causing Rachel tremble.

In wild panic Rachel's brown eyes darted across hallway. Anywhere but in front of her. Hoping, wishing, and praying anyone; a teacher or facuilty member might pass by. _Would they even care?_ To her horror the hallway was completely deserted and quiet except the low humm coming from the on going auction. She shivered as she felt his hands grasp her lower back tightly fear propelled her hands to grasp at his bulging bicep with the intent to push him away but when she pushed Puck didn't even budge an inch.

Like what you're feeling there Berry?" He mocked a cocky smile etched across his face that said he knew all too well his body how his body tempted and lured women in while inspiring envy and awe from men. Blood rushed to Rachel's cheeks, her arms falling down in defeat at her sides.

Noah was a brute, a Nethanderal, a bully. But even she had to admit, he was an undeniably sexy one. Noah Puckerman was the epitome of male perfection. His face resembeled the ancient Roman bust of a proud and powerful general. His body muscular and lacking any uneccesary body fat surely rivaled the statues of an old Greek god. His cheekbones perfectly chiseled, held up by a square firm jaw and a bold brow above.

"Pease Noah, let me go." Her brown eyes glanced quickly up at him hoping he would show her some mercy, just once. But none was to be found, Puck only chuckled amusidly at her naivety as he peered down at her. Rachel realized with ever growing fear how big he was compared to her. His tall, muscular form completely overshadowed her small figure if one was walking down the hallway they could only see Puck's back. If he wanted to he could crush her, Rachel thought surely the only one at school that would mourn her was Kurt. The populars would rejoice and her Glee teacher would probably throw party for her class in relief and they would celebrate the solo hungry, eagar and verly ambitious, annoying girl was finally gone.

His dark, thick eyebrow quirked up, "Why do you called me Noah, no one else does?" _No one else would dare._

"I-I didn't realize I had." Rachel stuttered and stumbeled her way through the sentence Puck's lip curl up amusement.

I like it when you say my name. I think I'll have you call me that from now on." He grinned devilishly, reaching a hand out to grasp a lock of her long dark hair watching as it trulled it around his pointer finger. Rachel uncomfortaby turned away when she felt his nostrils inhale the scent of her hair. Rachel bravely looked at him to see Puck's eyes closed and a faint smilie on his face almost as if he was basking in the fragrance. Rachel hurrridily looked away at the area over his shoulder. She gulped before saying quickly, "Noah. Please don't do this. I'll pay you back the money you spent. Just let me go, please." Rachel had no idea how she was supposed to make her promise come true. Only that she needed to. There were ways, Rachel Berry was famous for making things happen. She could take up a job or two. Or even make up a reason she needed the money to her dads, she hated lying to her parents but "desperate times call for desperate measues", and she didn't know a situation that fit this quote better.

Noah's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth tightened at the mere notion of letting her go. He shook his head stubbornly no. As if his mind had been made up long ago. With his knuckle he moved Rachel small chin so she was forced to look at him in the eye. "There are going to be some rules Rachel. You'll dress like this every day. You sit by me at lunch. You'll go to every pratice of mine and wait for me with cold water and towel. And last but not least no more of that douchebag Finn. Nobody else period. Nobody looks at you. Nobody touches. Nobody kisses you. Mine. All mine."

His hazel eyes appeared darker and more distant as he stared into her's as if in trance. Slowly his hand extended out to touch her silky dark hair he relished in the sensation on his fingers as he moved his hand further into her scalp entangeling his fingers in her hair. Rachel let out a yelp from the pull of her hair on her head. Puck didn't relent, he kept a firm grip on her head as his other hand traveled up her arm, shoulder, collar bone and stopped to cup her cheek, so dazed in the sensation, he barely minded the way Rachel winced under his touch. Like it was fire that burnt her fragile skin. Puck was getting lost, he was drowning in her. He knew it was dangerous territory to cross. But who could care when her hair smelt just like berries too? His vision was going hazy and his mind was going blank. The more he was around her he felt the dark part of himself over taking him.

Long dark lashes quivered against her painted cheek her eyes closing in fear. Rachel could not bare to see his face, or see what he was doing to her. But there was no pretending when he was all around her; his ragged breaths and the heavy beating of his heart against her chest. Atleast she now knew that evil mechancial heart did have a beat.

"Puck?" A blind attempt for him to leave. Just for once leave her alone, just let her live her life.

As easy as that, a simple word from Rachel his love, his princess, his angel could bring him back. Under the thumping in his ears his Rachel's sweet voice let him come back, regain his sanity and control. His eyes blinked rapidily as he snapped out of his daze. He wasn't even sure how far he could go if he was left alone with his obsession.

For the first time Rachel felt Noah inch away from her and gave the clock hanging up on the wall to the left an almost nervous expression. The Puck she knew was never nervous, or ever less than extremely confident. She heard him curse something under his breath. "Puck?" She asked again.

"No. Say my real name," When Rachel hesistated he growled.

"Noah."

"Say it like you mean it." Rachel sighed pitifully, in retaliation Noah pushed his body harder against he was pressed unconfortably close and hard against her making Rachel wince in pain and flush with embaressement as his hard body pressed painfully against her soft curves.

"Noah." If Rachel didn't know him better she would have said his eyes almost looked tender a very un-Puck like moan escaped his lips.

"Puck! Puck! Puck!" Quin's shrill, whiney screams filled the hallway making them both wince at the sound. Noah looked uneasily in the direction his cheerleader cousin's voice came from before turning back around to Rachel.

Rachel barely saw the way his eyes flashed over her lips and before his lips were pressed firmly on her own. Rachel beat at his back frantically with her tiny fist trying her best to get away but his hand was firmly stuck to the back off her head as he kissed her hungirly. Chuckling cruely at her pathetic and useless attempts to escape.

"**Puck**!" Quin's high voice pierced the air and it seemed even closer before meaning they were in greater danger of being caught together. Puck scowled and pushed her away making Racheal fall flat on the hard floor her legs and hands atsrew. Puck's head turned sharply at the sound of the impact his dark eyes leering at her sprawled out legs and her flushed face before growling "_Mine," _savagely and disappearing down into the dark hallway.

* * *

Rachel didn't bother to get up. Tears welled up in her eyes, her hands flying out to cover her face as she sobbed.

Her first kiss.

Puck had stolen it, took what was meant to be special and a sweet memory, from someone she cared about and who cared about her and twisted it into a dreadful nightmare. Her tears poured faster and her face became redder when she releazed how many more "first" of her's he could take and would not care about taking. Kissing and sex meant nothing to Noah, a man who already kissed and "did the deed" with so many girls she would just be another notch on his belt when he was done taking those from her he would surely discard her like he did so carelessly to so many other prettier girls in McKinly. So what if Rachel meant these experiences to be precious? Her life was now in his hands, if she tried to defy him he could easily and without a second thought break her into two.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **One person entered my banner contest thank you blueeyes67, I love the poster if anyone else wants to make a poster for this story remember I will give you an exclusive sneak peak into the next chapter and review two of your works if you write.

* * *

Habits were hard things to break. So even though Rachel Berry felt like sleeping in today, even sleeping through the rest of senior year would have been fine by her; forget her spotless attendance record, she was going to be Puck's slave! But habit made Rachel rise her usual ten minutes ahead of her Hello Kitty alarm clock as always at 5:20am.

_Graduating high school means going to Juliard and therefore Broadway, Rachel_, she reminded herself while fighting with her legs to get moving before she was late. Finally, her feet started slowly move to her closet with the vigour of a person heading to the gallows. Considering all what happened to her in the past day, the gallows didn't seem all that terrible. Her feet dragged behind her as she slowly made her way to her closet, instinctively going for what Kurt liked to call her "Moo Moo sweater," but her hand stopped midway, remembering Puck's words from yesterday, and opted for something that wouldn't provoke Puck's wrath. Low rise, hip hugging acid wash jeans paired with a spaghetti strapped shirt and matching yellow sandals. Her parents got it for her as a present last year, they thought it would maybe help her fit in with her fellow peers better or something. She knew it was against the school's dress code to wear sandals and spaghetti straps, but she feared what Puck would do to her more than the school punishments at this point.  
Rachel had finished flossing, gargling, brushing her teeth, daily exfoliate, her morning salutations _(You are a star, Rachel. You are loved, Rachel.)_ and brushing her long, brown hair, when she heard a honk from outside, which sounded awfully close- And it sounded just like a truck's horn... a new, black, Chevy truck.

"No, no, no, no..." Rachel peaked through the blinds in the bathroom to see a smiling Noah, hopping out his truck, to greet her parents who were just leaving for work with hand shakes.  
"Noah Puckerman! Well, I haven't seen you since you were this tall!" Rachel heard one of her dads exclaim, LeRoy, he was slightly shorter than the younger man and was clearly impressed at how big Puck had grown."We haven't seen your mother at the temple lately."

"Mom has been busy and tired with work so she hasn't taken us." Noah said with ease referring to his sister and him.

"She still work at the hospital?" Her other father Hiram asked and Noah nodded his head before turning his eyes on her as she approached them, her arms wrapped protectively around her chest.

"Rachel, darling! Come along. Noah has offered you a ride for today so you won't have to ride that bike of yours." Hiram said, waving her over. Rachel went to his side and grabbed his arm hiding behind it, not once looking at Puck. She hoped childishly that her daddy would protect her from all the bad things in the world. Noah was standing there seemingly innocently with his hands in his pockets, but his eyes said something else as they swept over her his mouth a firm line.

"I'm going to be taking Rachel to school from now on." Puck stated, didn't ask. Rachel felt a chill sweep through her that made her hand instantly clenched her father's arm tighter. She saw the way her father appraised him his head up, then, to her horror, he nodded and smiled.

"Come on, Rachel." Puck said grabbing her hand so tightly it hurt. He led her to the passenger seat quickly- so quickly Rachel struggled to keep up with him. Noah made a show of opening the door and helping Rachel up into the seat with the mini ladder; he kept in his tailgate, smiling at her parents and waving bye to them after he hopped in the driver's side.

"Be safe, kids." Her other father told them and they both waved bye as Rachel and Noah pulled out. Noah quickly waved back his smile wide, Rachel offered a small sad smile as she waved.

"What was that back there, you trying to hide from me or something?" Rachel's eyes were locked on the window. She was scared, anxiety ridden and trying her best to just ignore where and who she was with.

In a flash, Puck snatched her wrist, clutching them to him painfully, "Don't try to ignore me, Rachel. I'm not the type of guy that handles being ignored good." He threatened her, eyes shut tightly in pain. He finally released her and Rachel's uninjured hand began stroking her sore red wrist.

Thankfully, Puck didn't have much more to say on the ride to school. She shivered every time she saw him looking at her, which was often. When he parked in his reserved parking space and ordered her out, Rachel hurried to gather her things and his like he told her to do. Rachel opened her door and her eye widened when she saw Puck was already there. A moment later, Puck's hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her behind him, never looking back at Rachel who stumbled behind him. His eyes locked straight ahead of him and walking fast as possible in long fast strides.

"Noah, please, I'm going to fall!" Rachel pleaded with him, her wrist throbbing with how tightly he held it. Rachel had no idea where he was taking her to. Nature was a blur around her. Finally, she felt him slowing down and sighed in relief, readjusting her books and things, taking note of where they were. She saw the rusty door of the desolate shed the janitors used to keep things like lawnmowers and weed whackers. The building was close to track and football field, but well hidden by long thick trees and Rachel looked worriedly as she saw Puck fiddling with the deadbolt, smirking with satisfaction when it unlocked for him. Puck dragged her into the dusty shed despite her protesting all the way, complaining that this was wrong and that they could get in serious trouble. Puck shut the door with his foot, laughing at her words while rays of light shone on him from a lone window. His head sharply turned at her, he was looking at her like yesterday; hungrily, eyes dilated and filled with lust locked onto hers, T-shirt clinging to his body, Letterman jacket draped against his wide shoulder, jeans hugging his hips. No wonder girls call him the sex god of McKinly. Rachel swallowed and slowly backed away from his imposing figure.

"Puck." Rachel gasped when Puck suddenly and without warning, grasped on to the bottom of her thighs and shoved her to him, making her lose her balance and fall into his chest. Pucktook full advantage of the moment by wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Noah." He corrected her before his lips crashed down on hers. Rachel's eyes popped open, her hands flung wildly as Puck shoved his tongue into her mouth. With every act of resistance from Rachel, Puck became more dominant and more passionate pressing harder and kissing deeper.

"Don't." Noah warned against her lips. His was voice husky as he grabbed her struggling arms and pulled them behind her back, one hand holding her two wrist together. He stepped toward a table and made Rachel sit on it, her tiny wrist still in one hand captive behind her back.

Puck buried his head into her collar bone, "So fuckin' sexy." Between kisses, licks and sucking on her throat and delicate neck he groaned into her skin, "Wanted you for so long." He moaned palming her ass through her jeans. Rachel's back arched wantingly as she let out a completely involuntary moan. She certainty didn't want him of all people to be touching her like this, so why did it feel so good?

Rachel was lost, drowning in the new powerful sensations. Nobody had ever touched her so intimately, let alone someone with so much, expertise. Puck knew exactly how to use his tongue, and teeth and where to suck, nibble and lick.

Before she knew it, Puck's hand was firmly latched on her breast and Rachel had to think quick, "Noah! We only have a few minutes to go to homeroom. And I do not condone tardiness. I managed to have no tardies this year and I do not want to spoil it. Tardiness leads to red marks on my record, which leads to flunking first period, then I'll flunk school, then I'll never get into Julliard or Broadway." When she finally finished talking, she sat there staring at him with, wide-eyed, panting her mouth parted open frantically trying to smooth her clothes down.

Puck growled, "Don't mention Broadway anymore. It's me and you from now on."

Rachel nodded weakly if only to placate him, "I'll see you in 3rd period, lunch and that period you have study hall." Puck answered. Rachel wondered how on earth he seemed to have her whole schedule memorized and she dared to ask him as much.

Puck for once seemed to fumble for a quick reply. "I had to know where to slushie you," the wince he made afterwards was barely perceptible.

'I see,' Rachel said hiding behind her politeness how troubled she felt from the fact Puck had her whole schedule. Pressing her books to her chest Rachel left Puck behind wishing they had block schedule instead of a mere forty five minutes to escape from Puck.

* * *

Rachel was walking out of class, she had to meet Puck soon so she hurried out the door, only managing to say a quick good bye to Kurt, the only time she had a chance to talk to him that whole day. Wherever she turned it was like Puck was already there. As soon ass last peroid ended he was already waiting for her at the door before he dragged her into a empty storage closet. So it was no surprise when she felt someone grab her arm.

Until she saw Kurt holding her arm, and not Puck clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth he reprimanded her, "Princess, you're not getting away from me that easily. Where were you during lunch? And now you don't want to spend your free period with me? I'm hurt Rachel!"

Rachel laughed for the first time that day. "You sound like a jealous lover."

"Who is he?" Kurt said with his his arms on his hips as he frowned.

"You know frowning like that will give you early from frown lines."

"Stop changing the subject." Kurt prodded, but his lips reluctantly turned up. "Who is it? And why haven't you returned my calls or my texts. You never told me what happened between you and that Neanderthal after the auction."

Rachel stared at her feet, "I didn't want to worry you, or make you feel guilty about making me join the auction."

"Finn was supposed to be there- not Puck. I didn't know how he knew about it, or why he was there; they really did have football practice that day."

"I know. I don't blame you." Rachel knew she as going to be late. "Walk with me." On the way, she explained so hurriedly that Kurt wondered for the thousandth time how she could say so much in so little time with so little breaths. It must have been all of that singing- her breath control was so amazing.

"Oh my God, Rachel! I'm sorry! I should have known- I should have done something now it's too late. I can make it up to you Rach! Celibacy club!"

"Celibacy club?"

"Finn has joined. I saw his name on the sigh up sheet! And can you imagine Puck coming to a celibacy club?" He asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Rachel offered her friend a small fake smile, "We'll see. I'll think about it and call you tonight. Okay?" Rachel asked brightly, trying her best to reassure her friend everything was just fine. She walked with her usual confident, determined walk to where Puck told her to meet him. It was a good thing she was an excellent actress.

"They meet tomorrow! What Puck doesn't know won't kill him!" Rachel heard Kurt call after her.

"Rachel Berry."

Oh God no. Rachel was this close to her destination. But now Jacob Ben Israel was holding her up, leering at her chest worse then Puck ever had.

"Excuse me, Jacob." Rachel said as politely as she could to the annoying AV club tech geek, trying her best to escape and meet Puck before he got mad.

"Wait, I've got something for you." Jacob said, grabbing on to her wrist when she attempted to leave him.

Rachel turned around only to tell him to kindly let her wrist go and shrieked with disgust as he attempted to kiss her; his chapped lips puckered obscenely out and his eyes closed behind his dorky glasses.

Automatically, Rachel bent back as far as she could apart from him, while one hand pushed his bony chest away, when Jacob was suddenly pushed into a locker hard enough to dent and crashed onto the floor. Rachel gasped in shock as Noah stood in front of her, glowering at Jacob who was writhing on the ground like he was garbage. "Watch it, loser." Puck sneered lecherously storming off, Rachel following him not sure why her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

Rachel stood in the back of an empty classroom, frightened as she watched Puck pace wildly around the room, pounding on the walls with his fit, a desk flipped over to which Rachel hurried to put back in place. She never witnessed anything like this. She wasn't sure what this was exactly. A macho act of bravo, a jealous fit, or did Puck finally just loose it?

"How many times has that fucker touched you?" Puck asked, coming up to her in one long stride while grabbing her forearms so tightly Rachel gasped in pain.

"None! That was the first time he ever did that, I swear."

It was almost unreal how fast Puck calmed down looking at her . "I'm sorry, baby. Of course you didn't want that loser touching you. Well, you don't have to worry about him ever putting his nasty hands on you ever again, I promise." Puck kissed her sweetly while his hands rubbed up and down her arms and her back in a comforting motion before pulling her in a big hug. Rachel felt Noah lay soft kisses all over her hair, not sure how to react to this sudden and strange act of tenderness. Awkwardly, she patted him on the back hearing Puck hum contently.

* * *

Puck waked on the football field like the fuckin' boss he was. The Puckzilla owned this field, this team, and it didn't hurt that he finally had the girl he always wanted on his arm. No, that didn't hurt at all, in fact it was the whole fuckin' reason he felt so damn good.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Finally, he had her. Just when he thought he was on the brink of fuckin' losin' it if he had to watch her from afar, like some loser (and Noah Puckerman was no loser), any longer. Yeah, if that auction hadn't happened, he would have done something... drastic.

But why think about that because he finally had her? Rachel's kisses, her attention, her body, was all his. Sure, some obstacles were in his way of fully being with her, but he'd deal with those later. They could wait. Rachel was his top priority.

Sure, Rachel wasn't in love with him yet. But nobody could resist the Puckassurus forever. His guns were kickass and his sexual prowess was a thing of legend and... he loved her so much she just had to love him back. Yeah, it would just take time, He told himself, walking to the field and checking the time on his phone, scowling, Where the hell is she?

He was about to go search for her, when he heard his name being called.

"Yo, Puck, sorry about missing the last practice. The guys had me stuck going to that loser auction thing, ya know?" Matt said, patted him on the back and added, "I saw you by Berry. I always did think underneath those sweaters she was a little-" Puck flung his arm off him, biting back a snarl before telling the scum bag to run ten laps.

"But Puck-"

"Go!" He yelled and the kid immediately began to run along the track Puck smiled with grim satisfaction when he heard Matt struggling to breath correctly on the fifth lap. Bastard didn't know how easy he got off because if he completed that last sentence, Matt wouldn't be able to walk, let alone run. Puck remembered a week ago, when he was slushying her; Rutherford came up behind him and threw his slushy on her. What made him think he could do that to Rachel? Nobody was allowed to mess with Berry except for him. So, yeah, Dumb Nuts had it coming.

Puck took out his cellphone in his pocket and scowled while thinking, Where the fuck is Rachel? I told here to be here at 3 o'clock and now it's 2:55! I know for a fact, Rachel is always is at least 10 minutes early to everything. _Was she doing this on purpose? She didn't want to be here until absolutely necessary? Or did she just think she could bail? Did she just think she could hide from him? She wouldn't get away with this. _He was about to leave and search the school for her, when Azimo, Karofsy and a few of the other guys joined him on the field.

"Yo, Puck!"

"Wassup?" Puck replied, trying to look cool as possible.

They lost the last 3 games in a row this season. But that wasn't his fault, even his badassness couldn't hold the whole team by himself. The coach was supposed to be looking for a new talented recruit for the team and he hoped it wasn't Kurt again; Lance Bass complained about breaking a nail all last season and even though it would please Puck to get a kicker who knew his foot from fuckin' hole in the ground unlike the new kicker, Brad. He suspected Coach would be as successful at finding a new player as that time the Spanish teacher tried to talk the football team into joining Glee. But Tanaka was one persistent mother fucker, so who knew?

Puck smiled as he saw Rachel walking to the bleachers. She had everything he requested her; water, towel- was that the same first aid kit she brought with her when Kurt was on the team? Yes, it was. It even had the same gold star stickers scattered stuck on to it- the one he knew she always sighed her perfect signature with. Blocking her view from Rachel was a tall dark haired male smiling nervousily with Coach beside him sporting a winning smile Puck hadn't seen on his, fanny pack and long knee socks wearing coach, for awhile.

"Coach T, what the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Puck realized how he sounded and checked himself quickly cleared his throat and adding with cool disinterest, "I thought this was a Gleek free zone."

"Yeah, well, if I don't see a goal in the next game my head will explode! I already tried talking to Kurt into joining again and coming to the game this weekend so we can get a kicker that actually knows how to score."

"Hey!" Brad tried defending himself, but Puck knew Tanika was right, that kid sucks as a kicker.

"Shut up!" The football choach shouted back silencing Brad and a few other members of his team who were making smart remarks about the glee club, "Hummel said he can't make it to the game because Friday nights are his facial mask days. So welcome your new team mate, Finn Hudson! All stay quarterback at his last school and my last hope!" Coah took him by the shoulder and said, "Finn, we are going to try out several positions for you today and see where you fit best." Finn nodded. As he was walking to the field, Puck got in front of him and gave him a fair warning that this was going to be the longest afternoon of his life.

Coach Tanika seperated the whole football team into two groups, luckily for Puck, Finn was on the other team and Puck ordered every one of his boys during break to do whatever they had to do in order to make Hudson look bad and have the shortest football season of his life, tackle him, trip him push him. Puck didn't care. This kid was dead wrong if he though he was going to steal Rachel from him, Puck's team, or his position as quarterback and his place at top dog of McKinly.

But, shit, if Finn wasn't a slippery motherfucker who managed to slip out of every other tackle and wiz by and score a touch down while Puck's team was left in the fuckin' dust.

Behind Puck, he heard the cheerios cheering Finn's name as they praticed their newest routine. Puck snarled at Quinn, head cheerleader and full time pain in his ass, who was leading the cheer just to try and get under his skin, she just winked and blew a kiss. But this time, her slutty flirting didn't seem to be directed toward Puck. That's great, maybe she can get her Lee nails into someone who is actually interested in her. Puck looked behind him, feeling a small amount of pity for whoever his darling "cousin" had her colored contacts eyes set on. Long and behold, it was mister boy wonder, Finn Hudson. He was looking back at her like she wasn't some conniving, shallow, peroxide bitch he knew her to be. And Puck was sure as shit Quinn was nowhwere near as beautiful as Puck's girl, Rachel.

It worked for Puck as long as Finn wasn't staring at his girl with those dopey love sick eyes, he was fine. Maybe Hudson would distract her and get Quinn off Puck's dick. Realizing he hadn't had the chance to look at Rachel, Puck looked up at the bleachers where she was sitting and saw her waving with a happy smile on her face. His heart pounded in his chest, maybe she was finally warming up to him. But she wasn't even looking at him when he waved back, but to his left. Puck turned around, wanting to know who the fuck she knew on the team that she was friendly enough to fucking wave to. Of course, it was Hudson, waving back with a doopey grin etched across his face that Puck was going to wipe off for him.

"Hey, Puck, it looks like Hudson might be stealing something from you." Said some lower classman he never bothered to remember the name of, only recognizing him as some linebacker.

"Like what?" Puck grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and watching happily as the taller, fatter team mate shrank in fear as he glared.

"Your spot on the field, what else could I mean?" What's-his-face said his arms raised up and looking at Puck, confused about how his unfunny joke could anger me so much. Behind him, the coach's whistle blew and he let the boy go, looking back on the bleachers just to make sure Rachel was still there.

"Puckerman! You got aggression you want to get rid off? Well take it out in the game!" He shouted at Puck.

Fine by him! Puck walked on the center of the field, making a show out of stretching and smiling as if everything was fine. His team mates getting into position around him, Finn on the other team ahead of Puck, with who the coach now assigned as quarterback. "Just you and me now pretty boy." He smirked at Finn, counting ready to tackle this bitch. "Hut!"

* * *

"I got that fucker in a pretty good tackle right, Rachel? Rachel? Rachel?" Aggravated, Puck shoved her shoulder back. Rachel stumbled while struggling to regain her balance and asked with a confused and hurt expression, what was his question.

Puck rolled his eyes, as he grabbed her bag, along with his, and threw them in the body of his truck. "What were you daydreaming about this time? Glee or fucking Finn?" He spat turning around to face her his hand crossed over his chest as he stared darkly at her.

"I was just thinking..." Rachel answered her sentence wandering off.

"About what?" Puck said unlocking the truck, opening his door and jestering for her to get in.

Rachel struggeled to get inside the trucik which was so much higher up then her's. Having no choice but to take Puck hand to reach in. "About what song I should sing tomorrow in Glee." She said nervously after she sat down in her seat hoping Puck wouldn't ask her any more questions.

He scoffed and popped a CD in the stereo, the opening lines of a Hollywood Undead song, filled the truck. "Does it matter?" He asked in a sarcastic voice as he began to drive, "You'll sound perfect no matter what you sing."

His voice didn't sound sarcastic then and Rachel's mouth opened in shock, she closed it closed before opening it again when she found the way to express her next sentence, "You've listened to me sing?"

Puck paused before saying nonchalantly, "Pssh, yeah. You were in the fucking play last year, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but we were hardly through the first chorus before they started throwing lunch at us."

Puck swallowed, "Before that then." He said gruffly.

Puck sloppily parked in the driveway and saw there were no other cars. "Your folks not here?" He asked with an odd smile that covered his face and made Rachel even more nervous than before.

"No, they are both very busy with their jobs. They have a lot of work and legal matters which tends to-"

"God, Berry, you ever know when to shut up?" Puck asked sarcastically rolling his eyes as he opened the door and motioned Rachel to follow. When she reached the door way, where he was already standing, she hesitated to get her keys, not wanting to let him in if she had a choice in the matter. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Noah ordered, making Rachel jump and, with clammy hands, Rachel reached into the pocket of her book-bag. The whole time she was unlocking it, she felt Noah's eyes on her, watching every movement. It made her nervous and when she failed to open the door the first time because of it, he laughed. But thankfully on the second try, she got it and was determined that Puck wasn't going to make her look like an idiot.

Noah walked in to her house the same way he had on the football field earlier- like he owned it. Puck never seemed to be out of place; every place he went to, he seemed confident and that just made him look like he could be anywhere and fit in easily. Rachel almost wished she possessed that ability, but it as just another factor for why Puck was so popular and she wasn't.

"Fix me something to eat then do my homework, Geek." Darn her well known bakery skills.

From the kitchen, she heard Noah flopping himself on the couch and the television flick on in the next room. Sighing in gratitude that she finally had a moment to herself, she preheated the oven to 400 degrees and prepared the baking sheet with foil and sprayed that with non stick spray and brushed the surface with a little oil. Then, she retrieved out of the potatoes, she had saved from last night's supper, onion, pepper, one egg, flour and kosher salt from the refrigerator. After that, began making potato latkes, one of her favorite traditional Jewish meals her grandmother taught her to make. Though, instead of the frying pan, she used the oven; they were so much healthier baked instead of fried. She made everything on auto pilot, ignoring Puck presence in the next room and tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand. After mixing everything together, she used a spoon to drop a mixture onto the sheet and again until there were six servings; three for each of them and flattened them with the back of the spoon.

"Rachel! I'm, like, starving what are you doing in there?" Puck yelled from the next room, startling her and making her jump.

"I-I'm just letting them bake!" She called out to him, nervously, "It will be done in a few minutes, I promise!" She heard Puck humph in response and tapped her finger against the counter nervously. She really hoped Puck liked what she cooked, for her own well being.

She let them bake for ten minutes uncovered until they were brown and crispy, then turned them on the other side. As that side browned, she got ready two plates, poured some juice into two cups full of ice for them to drink with the food and added applesauce and sour cream to the side of each plate as she usually did with latkes. That done, she checked on the potato cakes and saw they were finished and turned the oven off then used a spatula to place them out of the oven and onto each plate and walked over to the living room with his food, in toe with where Noah sat lounging on her coach his shoes all over it.

"If you are going to lay down on my fathers' couch, will you please remove your shoes before you do so?" Rachel asked, announcing her presence to him, his plate and drink in hand as she stood frowning at the way his sneakers lay on top of the couch. She was frowning but wasn't surprised when he made no effort of moving them.

"Fuck that-" Noah was cut off suddenly, his eyes the size of saucers. Cluelessly, Rachel watched as he walked up to her, regardless of how tired she knew he was from practice, and headed straight for the food. She watched as he leaned down and took a long whiff of the latkes. Afterwards, he stood back up and let out a sigh of contentment, his hands clasped together, his eyes closed, and a wide happy smile adorned his face. Gobsmacked, Rachel wondered what had gotten into him now.

"Noah?" She asked, repeating his name when he didn't answer.

"The latkes smell perfect." He murmured. "So perfect. Just like the ones mom used to cook..." The huge smile was still on his face. Suddenly, Rachel felt him sweep her into a big hug, one of the very few times his touch was gentle, comforting, and undemanding. Rachel had no idea what was happening, or any clue how to react, but when he was still holding her a minute later, Rachel let her hand awkwardly go up and pat him on the back. Before she knew what she was doing, her arms were wrapped around his torso and her head was buried into his well developed chest. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all? How could he be when he felt so good, so big and warm? He was holding her so gently and the way he talked about his mother made her heart melt. "Puck, why doesn't your mother make potato latkes anymore?"

Abruptly the perfection of the moment cracked. Puck wrenched himself away and pulled her back. Puck was watched her suspiciously Rachel staring at him with wide eyes.

"She's busy with work, okay?" He yelled defensively grabbing his plate of food from her and sitting back down on the couch, his composure and his wall built around him again.

Rachel fingered the ends of her hair, surprised at how much she wanted to be back in his arms. To substitute the feeling, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked to the kitchen, where her own food was waiting for her, more confused than ever. Why would such a simple, innocent question bother him so greatly? Maybe he was just sensitive about his mother, she reasoned.

Rachel had a fork full of the same potato cakes that effected him so peculiarly ready to go into her mouth when she heard him call her name. Sighing, she put her fork down and walked over to Puck that strange smile still covering his face looking up at Rachel with the shimmering adoring eyes that Rachel seemed obvious to as her stomach growled hungrily.

"Yes, Puck?" She asked, adding his nickname in the sentence on purpose. She was so aggravated and hungry that she needed a way to get back at him somehow.

"It's Noah to you." He said, his eyes glaring into her's. "Come eat with me."

"No." Rachel said stubbornly trying her hardest not to crack and show him how scared he made her.

"No?" Puck asked. He was smiling now, her resistance merely an amusing joke to him.

"No! I made you your food, and I've done everything you told me to do today, now just leave me alone already!" Rachel arms landed on her hips as she grew angrier and more aggressive, "What you are doing to me is considered sexual harassment. Now, I'm sure neither of us want to involve a messy complaint. After all, it ends on your permanent record and I do believe you're hoping to get a football scholarship? Plus, I don't need any of that drama to potentially be uncovered when I am a famous broadway star." _He was NOT going to win this time_. Rachel thought taking a long breath and dared to look into his hazel eyes, but Noah did not even seem fazed by her threat. He laughed! Laughed at her!

"Rachel, you honestly think I care about that stuff? College, scholarships." Puck scoffed looking down at her surprised and defeated face, she was completely taken a back. Rachel cared so much about her future! How could he care so little?

"What- what do you care about?" Rachel did not know why she asked that, but here she was, standing there shaken, and waiting his answer.

"_You_." Noah answered, grabbing her by the forearms and pressing her to him. She thought she saw his hazel eyes flicker over her face, something she didn't recongnize flashed in them before the ussual cocky smirk tugged at his lips. "Now get your food and bring it over her. Then, after that, you're going to do all my homework, gleek."

* * *

Rachel's room is pink. Pink walls, bedspread, sheets, pillows, rug, blinds, her chair. Pink everywhere. It was slighty shockingly, and blindingly _pink_ her dad's told her. Rachel looked expectantly at Puck, waiting for him to faint, gasp, or both, but he just smirked and took a self imposed tour around her room, inspecting her pictures and memorable. Rachel found this odd and unsettling before he planted himself on the bed, making himself right at home. Rachel sighed before getting started on his homework.

"Are you done yet?" Puck asked and groaned impatiently, he had just woken up from his nap, and was getting bored very quickly.

"No... not yet." Rachel said now onto his math homework, her most challenging class.

"You've been working on that problem for awhile." Puck remarked. Rachel's back straightened self consciously, she didn't know he had been watching her so closely.

"Math... isn't my best subject." She added, her pride injured, but then again, Rachel wasn't sure she even had any left. Puck had already taken so much pride away from her.

"Scoot over." Puck said nonchalantly as he stood up and stretched.

"W-what?" Rachel asked unsure what he was getting at.

Puck shrugged, "I've got mad math skills, yo. I'm like that beautiful mind guy without the crazy." In response, Rachel raised an eyebrow and Puck just scoffed, "Just 'cause I, like, haven't attended a Math class recently... in two years, doesn't mean I don't own that shit. It's just boring listening to what I already know over again."

To her surprise, as soon as Noah sat down he began figuring out every problem quickly scribbling what were very challenging problems for her in a few mere minutes. Rachel watched amazed as he filled in the final answer. He had already settled onto her bed again, while Rachel just stared down at his work in bewilderment. She always assumed he was a dumb Neanderthal, but today he showed her how smart he was. Not good, things would be so much better if he was stupid and she could trick and fool him easily.

Rachel hoped Noah would leave quickly; she was tired, it was late, plus she still had her homework to do. _Please say you will go home now, so I can get my homework done and go to bed at somewhat of a reasonable hour. _"Rachel, I know you are all done, so put all that shit away and get you cute little ass over here."

"What? You're not leaving?" Rachel asked worriedly swerving around in her chair to see if he was serious.

Noah scowled, "Just put it away and come the fuck over here before I get pissed."

Rachel rushed to put all of his papers away neatly in his folders and fit them into his black book-bag and rushed over to where Noah was sitting. He was on her bed with his long feet hanging over the sides and his hands palm down on her comforter. She gasped when she found herself yanked into his lap suddenly. He ran his hands up her back and her sides, then ran his hands down the long dark shiny hair he loved so much. He laid a gentle kiss on her hair over her shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare and kissed her there before wrapping his arms around her little waist.

Rachel's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her sockets from how tightly he held her, but she knew better than to struggle, she didn't dare move an inch. But looking wildly around her room panicking when she realized there was no escape, miraculously hiding behind her stuffed animal collection. She was trapped in Puck's unrelenting grip she jumped when she heard his voice.  
"Sing to me, Rachel." He said softly, his chin resting on her bare shoulder, his hot breath swirling in her ear.

"Um? Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf today? Sing me something!" His voice no longer soft but angry and demanding, like usual.

"Ugh, like what Pu- Noah?"

"Sing anything just hurry it up." He ordered not as angry, but with a hard edge to it like an impatient customer at a restaurant. But instead of a customer just walking out, she would have to do with his full wrath if she did not give him what he wanted now.

Rachel's mind raced. What would he like to hear that would make him not make fun of her? Well, he was probably intending to make fun of her afterwards,anyway- that was the reason why he requested to hear her. Yes, what other reason could there be?

Rachel felt Noah twitching in his seat and was surprised he was capable of this much patience. But she didn't want to test his limit much longer, so, quickly thinking, she remembered a Mandy Moore song that was in one of her most beloved romantic movies, _A Walk to Remember_. Before she knew it, she was singing the first lyric. Admittedly, her tone was off pitch and cracking from all the fear and anxiety she felt.  
Afterwards, there was nothing but silence for a full minute before Noah spoke. What he said surprised her, well it was surprising that it came from him. "You have the voice of an angel."

"Thank you." Rachel said smiling proudly soaking up his compleament. Not at all shy. Rachel knows she absolutly deserving of praise and one day she will get recognition from the best in the bisiness for her talent.

One side of Noah's mouth lifted up and he laughed. "You know you're good, don't you?"

"I don't practice my vocals every night for nothing."


	6. Chapter 5

_A little girl was lost in her own world away from the other children and her teacher as she picked dandelions by herself during recess. Her fathers and her had watched _The Sound of Music_ last night. The little girl had instantly fell in love with the movie as soon as music, singing, and the lush green hills filled the screen as the pretty blonde nun sang, _The Hills Are Alive With The Sound of Music,_ that she now hummed. The little girl already had a dream at a very young age, one day she would be a famous singer like that pretty actress in __The Sound of Music._

_In her hair she wore a pink bow that matched the color of her pretty dressthat she was very careful not to get dirty. __She continued humming, skipping along the freshly cut grass to where her next flower waited for her, one hand clutching the flowersthat she already collected. __As the brunette reached down to pluck her next flower, anxious to see if she could blow all the little furies off, make a wish, and see if her wish came true like her fathers told her._

_She was bent over an inch away from the flower and ready to pluck it when a foot stomped down on it. __Rachel looked up from the light up Spiderman sneakers to Noah's face and stood up to her full height to shout at the boy._

_"Noah? Why did you do that?! And what happened to your hair?" Rachel asked only to see her fellow classmate's face scrunched up in resentment. He never looked like that before and it scared Rachel; the pleasant smile and his wavy locks were gone replaced by a scowl and a shaved head!_

_Noah pushed her in the dirt, ruining the dress she been so careful not to get dirty. "I'm Puck now and I hate you!" the boy screamed at her before running away leaving Rachel to sob._

* * *

Rachel awoke with a start. Great, now she was having nightmares about the past and her present was looking not much better. Her alarm clock buzzed and Rachel hurried to turn the blaring sound off, and then groggily walked to her bathroom beside her bedroom.

Last night, Rachel hardly slept even after Puck left. Rachel remembered Puck leaving his index and middle finger pointed up as he shouted at her, "Puckerman outty! Dueces Berry!" What did that even _mean_? Rachel put toothpaste on her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth, wondering why for the thousandth time did her fathers had to like him?

Finn- that was who they should like- good hearted and innocent Finn. He should have been the first man she took home to meet her parents, with firm but nervous handshakes before their first date, maybe at a local play or a movie. Not Puck, the boy parents hid their daughters away from, complete with a Mohawk and nipple ring... She wasn't sure what she felt under his shirt in the closet during lunch yesterday. He informed had her what the half circle of metal was and told her that yeah, he was kind of rock in roll. What an imbecile!

But that didn't stop her father's asking her all kind of excited questions about him as soon as they came back from work with happy grins. Rachel had told them the partial truth, that she helped him with his homework after one of her dads, Hiram, asked if the Jewish football star was her boyfriend with a suggestive wink. A wave of nausea hit her abruptly and she ran up the stairs not answering him saying it was late and she had to go to bed if she was ever going to wake up for school tomorrow.

Rachel supposed her parents were happy that she had just about any social life that wasn't limited to ballet rehearsals, and glee events. If only they knew about the slushies, the harassment, the slavery Noah had put her through.

But they didn't, and they weren't going to know. If her parents got involved, then the school board would get involved and they wouldn't believe her anyway seeing how they ignored the bullying this far, her peers would hate her more for being a snitch, and Noah would want to punish her. Yes, staying quiet was better; she was saving her dads from loads of worry and stress, Rachel thought as she walked out the bathroom to choose whatever outfit Puck would like to see her in today (I just reworded this sentence a little bit to make more sense).  
Jean shirt, pink tank top, and pink sandals were the winners.

Dressed and ready to go, she looked out the window and saw Puck was nowhere to be found, maybe this meant she'd get a few minutes to herself, that hope was dashed when a truck's horn blew out her hopeful thought.

With a mixture of fear and trepidation Rachel swallowed and grabbed her bag heading outside. Her parents had already left so at least she didn't have to witness Puck's fake smile again.

Rachel hopped inside the truck where Puck was waiting and buckled her seat belt, feeling like someone was watching her she looked up and saw Puck's smiling his whole face lighted up. Before she knew what was happening, he was holding her hand and placed it on his jean clad thigh his thumb rubbing small circles on top of her palm.

So, he was in one of _those _moods. It would be so much easier if he just acted the way she was used to him being, and not... weird because he was confusing her. Was this his plan to mess with her head?

"Where are you rushing off to?" Puck asked almost friendly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back in his seat, when she attempted to leave.

"First period." Rachel answered stiffly.

"No, you aren't going anywhere." He said smiling sickly sweet at her. "Not before I give you something."

"Is it a slushy, because if it is can we get over with now?" Rachel asked already shutting her eyes preparing for the freezing onslaught of a slushy hitting her face. After a moment, she dared to open them and saw Puck rolling his eyes at her.

"God, Berry, I'm not a complete prick. And did you see me stop by any store to grab a slushy to hit you with?"

Rachel looked down at her lap embarressed she felt like a fool, "I'm sorry, Noah. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay." Noah said reaching behind him to grab her present behind the truck seats and handing her a Dooney and Brke purse. The purse was light pink and darker pink circles above it that resembledpink bubbles. Rachel loved itimmediately- it was so... her. How did Puck seem to know her so well? How did Puck manage to get her exactly what she wanted when Kurt, who had been her friend for years, would still give her presents that Rachel would pretend to like for his benefit.

"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly interrupting her thoughts. Rachel looked up to see Noah's anxious expression almost like he seemed afraid of her response. Almost childlike how he was pleading with her to like his gift and appreciate the effort he made for her. Puck looked almost scared as he stared at her his eyes searching her face for any kind of reaction or clue of whether she liked it or not.

"I love it. Thank you, Noah. You really didn't have to." Leaning forward to hug him, when she realized what she had done, it was too late. Puck's head rested on top of her own and his hand lost in her hair, she felt him inhale deeply before he kissed her softly and let her go.

* * *

She blamed Kurt. It was all Kurt's fault she was stuck here in the celibacy club, which had to the most ridiculous thing she ever heard not because the mere notion was stupid according to all the statistics, but also because the people that filled it where posers, hypocrites, or people that nobody wanted to have sex with in the first place. For instance, Jacob Ben Isreal. But the cherry on top was definitely Quinn's glares and rude comments to her and the fact Finn was making goggily eyes at her, but at least she was away from Puck... who just walked in.

Did he put a tracking device on her or something? And wasn't there a rule no promiscuous teens were allowed, but then and again Santana was here so apparently no, there wasn't any such exclusions. Okay, Rachel, you're by the door. Start heading out and hide somewhere else this time.

This was when Quinn chose to announce, in her prim and bossy voice, "Let's pair up for the Immaculate Affection. And remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry." Really, Finn liked that?

Rachel was this close to escaping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Oh no. __Puck_. But the face that greeted her wasn't Noah's, but the acme ridden and beady brown eyes of Jacob Ben Isreal. Repulsed, she shuddered and attempted to get him off of her. Before she could, Jacob was shoved roughly away.

"Back the fuck up, Jewfro, Berry's mine." Puck said, his fist clenched and glaring. Rachel felt every eye in the room turn to them and stare at the scene baffled. _Please just tell them you were kidding, laugh, and let me go. _But of course Puck wouldn't let that happen.

Puck made a crude remark about seeing if she was really a freak in bed before shrugging. Everyone laughed and bought his answer. Only Rachel seemed tovrecognize the way he was staring at her with intense concentration. What Kurt said weeks ago flashed through her head_, 'Rachel, it's unhealthy. And I think? I think he might be... obsessed with you.' _All this time, was Kurt right? _Was Puck... obsessed with her?_ The thought sent waves of fear through her. She dismissed the idea quickly, he just loved humilating her like he was now.

Suddenly, she felt Noah's hands on her hip pulling her close to him, but at least there was a balloon separating them. It was Puck who grabbed her hands, rested them on his wide shoulders, and pushed her even closer towards him. Rachel gasped and felt the balloon dangerously close to bursting levels. To her horror, his eyes flashed darkly at her before he smirked wickedly and started grinding hard against the balloon, his hands creeping under her shirt. "Take it!" He yelled Rachel's ears turned bright red, she was embarrassed, ashamed and she wished she could just be buried in a deep, dark hole far under the world where nobody could find her, even Puck, especially Puck.

She searched around the classroom for a door and spotted it, now all she needed was a distraction. It came when she heard a balloon across the room burst. Distantly she heard Finn's voice telling Quinn that it wasn't his fault.

God, how could he like her? Now Rachel was just mad, "You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to sustain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for comprise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared, that's what contraception is for."  
Puck was smirking at her and Quinn just looked pissed,"Don't you dare use the 'C' word." Seriously, how could Finn like such a, such a BITCH?!

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do."

With that, she huffed and stormed out the room. Thank God Puck wasn't following her; she planned on avoiding him the rest of the day. The rest of the day, she spent in the nurse's room using her acting skills to play sick, but not sick enough to be sent home. And when the bell rang, she headed straight to her locker to grab the special basket she kept hidden in her book bag, then to the chorus room, practically running there to meet Finn for their vocal lesson and rescuing him before Quinn sunk her claws into him.

* * *

The vocal lesson was going great and surpassing all of her expectations. Puck was nowhere to be found. Finn didn't bring up Quinn or football. He was listening to everything she said and he was acting so sweet and kind. The exact opposite of Puck and she loved it. When he kissed her, she swore she saw stars and fireworks. Because this was it. But then Finn started rushing out and demanding that she tell no one what happened between them. He was ashamed of her, he had Quinn now and football there was no room for dorky unpopular Rachel in his life. Rachel forced back tears as she packed up the picnic she planned so perfectly.

"Rachel?"

"Noah?" She asked blinking back tears to make out the figure through the pale light walking down the aisle towards her more clearly.

"Where the fuck have you been?! I missed you so much. You had me worried sick." With his strong arms she felt herself being pulled her to him.

"You-you missed me? You want me?"

"Want you?" He asked pulling her away to look her in the eye, "Baby I need you!" She practically threw herself at him, hugging him. Finn might not want her, but Puck did. And she soaked that information up like a sponge craves water she need his love. However wrong it might be.

"Berry, what the hell is the basket for, you going camping or something?" He asked jokingly, still elated from her the simple touch she gave him all on her own.

"Uh, yeah..." Rachel said looking down at the floor.

Something in Puck switched. His Puck eyebrows furrowed and he scowled like he figured something out that didn't like, "This was all for Finn wasn't it?"

"No! Yes, but-"

"What the fuck were you doing with him?!"

"It was just vocal training and I don't-"

"Vocal training? Is that some word for fuck now?**"**

"No!"

"Did you kiss him?!" He grabbed the back of her head and jerked her closer her examining her face for lies, touching her lips as he accused her of kissing her spotting how smudged lipstick was.

He forced her back on the floor leaned over her his hands trapping her, "That's what you were doing, huh? Using me to get better with Finn?! Huh?! Tell me that's what you were doing! Dumb bitch, don't you get it? You're _mine_! How many times do I got to tell you that before you understand it? Were you thinking I was him all those times I got you off?! Answer me!" Puck demanded every ounce of control he had gone, she was the prey that teased him one too many times and he was the predator. Survival instincts kicked into Rachel as she struggled to escape this dangerous man that craved her flesh.

"Noah, please! Let me go! You're hurting me! Please!" Rachel yelled tears leaking out of the corners of her tightly shut eyes. What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt her more?

"I'll kill him! I'll kill them! Anyone that touches you! You know I will!" he was feral, animalistic and deadly. Rachel wasn't expecting him kiss her. His lips moved over her own.

Like he needed her, "Say my name Rachel." His voice desperate, pleading for him to want him like he wanted her.

"Huh?" Rachel asked her mind was a blur of emotions and thoughts. She can't think, can't contemplate his words, or form her own when his lower body was grinding so hard and so quick against hers.

He cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to look him in the eye. "Say my name!" He now demanded with grinding harder against her core.

"Oh... Noah..." His lips felt so good, so right. Rachel was losing herself, she was his. Rachel moaned, her hands reaching into his mohawk and pulling his head closer to her neck. Puck groaned at the sound of his name on her lips and kissed her more fiercely then before.

* * *

Puck held her hand tightly in his own like he was scared of her letting go as they exited the building. The first thing she noticed was a crowd of people surrounding the flag pole pointing and laughing at Jacob Ben Israel as he struggled twisting and crying in pain and embarrassment as his white underwear clenched him painfully to the top. She saw his clothes, hair, face, all stained with red liquid of a slushy except where his tears washed it off.

Rachel felt strange and numb as she watched Ms. Shuester and a few other teachers brought him down.

"That's what happens to fuckers that touch what's mine." Puck said smiling grabbing by by the waist kissing her cheek hard as he looked onto the scene before them with satisfaction.

As if it wasn't already clear enough who had done this. She felt Puck wrap his arm around her, felt his eyes on her as she looked at the scene before them, she could feel his smile as he waited for a reaction from her, but Rachel stayed very still and expressionless.

Finally, Rachel just nodded and let him lead her to his truck. She was done fighting. She was too tired and emotionally drained to struggle any longer. What was the point? Puck was stronger than her, he owned this school, and already proved to her he could do what he damn well pleased. What was the point when he would always win? _At least he loves you Rachel_.


	7. Chapter 6

"So princess, you still going to my house this sunday for movie night with 'Cedes and us? We have that popcorn seasoning you like and that movie you been wanting to see on DVD with all the extras..." Kurt said enticingly, and nudging Rachel with his elbow, tempting his best friend to spend more time with him. He had to literaly corner her after class and beg her to go to the library with him for lunch today which they used to spend together everyday. Ever since the auction two weeks ago he's been seeing less and less of Rachel everyday. Puck didn't let her leave his sight. Kurt noticed how as soon as the bell rang Rachel and Kurt would be leaving class together and Puck would already be waiting for her in the hallway. Without sparing him a glance, he grabbed Rachel by her fore-arm, Rachel would barely manage a wave goodbye at him before Puck was dragging her somewhere. And now they have been sitting together for about five minutes and Rachel already seemed anxious.

The Rachel Kurt did get to see was different. At first he thought it was just the clothes. But then he noticed the change in her behavior. It wasn't obvious enough to pinpoint exactly but she was more distant, more aloof. She didn't participate in class as much, and while most people rejoiced in Glee class for a quiet Rachel. Kurt was concerned and missed his annoying best friend. Rachel didn't seem like _Rachel _anymore. She was a shell of her former exuberant self and Kurt was determined to bring his old best friend out.

"Huh?" Rachel asked looking up at him quickly before taking out her pink cell phone and looking over at the time worridly before she put it back in her new pink, expensive and name brand purse that Kurt never saw her with before. Rachel's brown eyes surveyed the whole library fearfully like she suspected somebody would suddenly pop out from behind a bookshelf to get her.

Kurt raised his perfectly groomed eyebrows since when was his Rachel a bad listener and not excited to offer her own ideas for discussion? He slowly repeated himself over, "Rachel?" Kurt moved his head in front of the door and said her name again this time louder making Rachel shake out of what ever spell she was in and looked up at him offering him a small smilie that was so un-Rachel Berry. "Sorry Kurt, Puck has a game that night and he says I have to be there. Maybe some other time?"

"...Okay?" Rachel's _Dooney & Burke _purse started vibrating and Rachel hurried to grab her cellphone. She opened it up and read the message quickly before rushing to collect her things in a frenzy. She turned around to face her old friend in tight, faded and ripped, low rise jeans that were so not like the girl he knew. "I have to leave now Kurt. I'll see you in Glee club later okay!" Her smile was tight lipped and forced.

"Okay?" Kurt said watching her back as she left to go to who knows where.

* * *

"You're late." Puck growled as he admired her figure clad in tight jean and purple halter top. He stood in the back of the small dark room almost blending in with the shadows. Noah always requested to meet her in the closet behind the gymnassium where the gym teacher used to store things like ball, nets, uniforms, and small equipment. It was bigger and less smelly then the janitor's locker but not by much.

"I'm sorry. I realize the importance of punctuality. And pride myself on usually being the first member in class even beating most of my teachers there-"

"You still talk too much Rachel." Puck said interrupting her as he leaned over her to lock the door slowly. Rachel went ridgid as she felt Noah's body brush up against her enticingly and he grinned the whole time. Noah knew what he did to her and used her body's desires against her more than once.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rachel said apollogetically lookingdown at her feet.

"Look at me." Puck forced her chin up and smilied as he watched Rachel's eyes meet his as she quickly obeyed him. Rachel had put up a good fight. Ignored him, resisted his advances, tricked him, and disobeyed him. But finally he did it. He broke her. Rachel didn't even protest when he grabbed her butt or breast now. This whole week felt like paradise with Rachel by his side. To his amusement Finn and Quinn were attached to the hip. Which meant Quinn was out of his hair, Finn was out of the picture, and Rachel was as good as his.

"Noah, please. I have glee soon." She said as meekly as possible fearing she would upset him and make him mad. The first days with him she had thousands of protests but this was the only one she still made.

She knew very well that Puck hated glee and she knew him well enough not to be surprised but he still jarred her when he growled. Rachel's head bowed submissivly, "Why don't you quit that stupid, gay ass club?"

"Please Puck, it's all I have left."

Puck's scowl only worsened, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You got me."

_I don't have my time with best friend, I don't have time with my parents, I don't have time for myself, I don't even __feel__like myself. _The words were left unspoken.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She can't argue, can't explain herself because that would sound like she's arguing. Finaly she just decides to nod her head agreeing with him dumbly. She feels like a pet obeying it's master and half expects Puck to pat her on the head and call her Lassie.

He doesn't, he stared sternly down with his hazel eyes at her, "What do I tell you all the time?"

"Eggo waffels are the bomb?"

"No."

"The hocky team is a bunch of queers?"

"No!" Puck said losing his paitience, "Besides that, Rachel what did I tell you about _us_?!"

"You're the man and you come first." Rachel said and held her breath, this is Puck and he'll eigher let her go or not.

Puck smiled at the way she remembered what he said, Rachel had a knack for recalling the less noticeable things that others wouldn't, another reason why he loved her so much. "I'll pick you up afterwards, okay babe?" Puck told her relucantly before kissing her.

* * *

Puck just left Rachel wanting for more and walked cockily down the hallway nodding at people that were worth his adknowledgment. When he saw Kurt approaching him a manicured pointer finger rasied at him and an angry scowl on his face as he walked his hips swinging with every step.

"You!" Noah looked to the right and left of him wondering if Kurt's ex-boyfriend broke up with him and was hiding in the hallway before Kurt spotted him. Because there was no way in hell Kurt though he could approah him like this and live to tell the story. But there was no one else in the hallway except them. Puck was just confused and pissed if any of the other football players saw this they would laugh their asses off at him.

"Puck!" Kurt said tapping his finger on the chest as he gave the taller man the deadliest look he could muster.

"Ow, ow, **ow**!" Kurt said his head painfully pressed against the cold and gray metal locker,$ his arm in a painful twist behind his back.

"Have you lost your fuckin' mind!" Puck questioned him his arm lock becoming more agonizing with each word. "I think I have been really fuckin' nice to you since the whole you becoming a kicker thing, but your still not off limits, need I remind you of that, faggot?"

Kurt struggeled to get past the pain and force the words out, "This. Is. About. Rachel." Immediantly he felt Puck let go of him, Kurt clasped his hurt arm with his hand.

"What about her?" Puck said looking around anxiousily when he saw a teacher approach them and headed down the hallway muttering to him, "C'mon."

"Ok Lance Bass, you got something to tell me about Rachel? Spit it out before you find your head drowning in a toilet bowl,_again_."

"No..." Kurt said horrified his hands protectively covering the hair he slaved hours on this morning until it was complete perfection.

"Well?!" Puck shouted his paitience wearing dangerousily thin.

"You're killing her!" Kurt blurted out angrily at Puck momentarily swallowing his fear of him.

"... What the fuck? I ain't tossed a single slushie in her face for like a month!"

"She's dying. You're controlling her life and taking away everything she loves!" Kurt retorted back not holding anything back concern about his friend winning over the concern about his hair, even if it was pretty close race.

Puck glared crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest defensively at the other teenager who dared get in the middle of his relationship with Rachel. "I just let her go to glee practice this afternoon."

"You think that's enough? Rachel has ballet pratice, speech club, The Mock United Nations club, green club, Renaissance club, Muslim students club, and she used to post videos daily on Myspace. You know how much of those clubs she got to attend, for two weeks one! And I thought you might have had real feelings underneath your douchebag exterior.

Kurt left, well ran in fear, because this was Puck and people did just did not call Puck a douche with out some painful repercussions.

Noah stood there frozen, unlike what everyone here believed, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his girl. What he did in the past he had his reasons for. Why would want to he hurt her when he loved her with all his soul? He just wanted to be with her and spend as much time around her as he could. Since he was so happy he assumed Rachel would be happy too, but it seemed like he was mistaken.

* * *

Finn and most of the class had already left moments ago Puck hopped from one foot to another anxiousily as he thought of what could be the reason for her hold up.  
Finn walked pass him and glared. _Yeah what the fuck are you gonna do_, Puck thought scowling back at him. He wasn't ever the one to back down first instead he kept his harsh gaze directly on Finn the kiss he shared with Rachel was still fresh in Puck's jealous mind and somehow he would get the bastard back for touching what was belonged to him. Football teammate or no. Finn's cell phone rang and Puck watched as he hurried to answer her call. Noah gagged as he heard him call Quinn some sappy nickname on the phone and laughed as he watched Finn hurry to meet her before he got the Queen B mad.

Finally, he saw Rachel coming out she was chatting away with her. Puck swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her long brown hair bouncing with every movement she made as she talked carefree and happily as they discussed something funny that happened in class today._ Why couldn't she ever be that way around him_, Puck thought contentiously. When she saw him waiting for her on the other side of the hallway she waved a sad goodbye to her friends, bowed her head, and her shoulders slumped in a defeated manner as she walked robotically toward him.

Puck held her dainty hands in his bigger ones and gave her a sweet peck on her soft lips which Rachel accepted stiffly he gazed almost memorized into her chocolate eyes just now noticing the dark circles underneath and the way she meekly avoided looking into his eyes. The confident and upbeat girl he knew before was gone. He wasn't expecting remorse and guilt to flood through him before his head turned toward the end of the hallway where Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were walking ahead of them he caught Kurt looking disapprovingly back at him.

"Aw, shit." Noah mumbeled to himself. Rachel looked up at him with those big brown eyes he based his whole being on asking him what he just said curiousily her head tilted to the side innocently. _She really had no clue what she did to him._

"Nothing. I just, love you baby. You know that, right?" He asked his hand reaching to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her small ear. Rachel just nodded obediantly and Puck sighed. "You can go hang out with your friends tonight, you know, that is only if you want to."

"Really?!" Rachel asked her face brightening up at him for the first time in... well the first time. "But you... I thought you-" She asked, but Noah knew what she really wanted, and if a break now in then would make her love him he'd have to give her that.

"Just go, before I change my mind." Noah said turning away, his voice sullen. And tried to figure in his mind when would be too soon to call and check in on her when he felt her slim arms wrapping around his chest tightly.

"Thank you Noah." _No wonder this girl drives me crazy._

"'S no problem. The Puckassurus needs his space too. To do... stuff, like totally badass stuff."

Rachel just offered him a small all knowing smile, "I know."

* * *

After Rachel left Puck ran his hands over his hawk in frustration. The football game was in a few hours the team they were going against was supposed to be dominating this season and if that wasn't enough to worry about he had Finn who Noah was positive was trying his best to steal the limelight away from him and his position as leader.

Finn was such a fuckin' kiss up to Tanaka and it pissed him off. He was the only one who could look through Finn and see him for the jerk-off he was, the boys in his team were even starting to get buddy buddy with him.  
Then there would be Quinn with her usual conniving bitchy self, and his mom and sister watching in the stands along with his mom's boyfriend. He swallowed... maybe it was best that Rachel wasn't going to be there. He protected her so far against them.  
He wasn't the dumb jock people took him for. He knew she wasn't in love with him yet and he knew she wasn't a football fan. Rachel wasn't just any slut he could flex his (impressive) muscles at and have her eating out of palm of his hand, no, his Rachel was special, she was smart and had actual morals so winning her heart wouldn't be easy but to him it would be well worth it. If he could just find a way how, when a memory creeped into his mind from the other night.

_Rachel was sitting on the chair before him watching with wide eyes as he strummed one of dad's old guitars on her bed finishing the song he had written secretly for her, My Musical Soulmate. Before she burst into loud and appreciative applause and Puck felt like a pansy as his cheeks heated up as she looked at him with adoring eyes a winning smilie etched across her pretty face, "Noah you sound fabulous! Even though practicing your d minor wouldn't hurt. I heard Mr. Shuester and the football coach are making this boy group called the Acafellas and I think it would be a perfect opportunity for you to show of your musical talent!" Her hands clapping with excitement, " Just think of-"_  
_"Sh babe. I think your getting me confused for Kurt. Singing and guitar is cool and all but the Puckerone doesn't do musicals and shit. "_  
_"But-" Rachel tried to say but Noah pressed his lips against hers._

Even if joining gay boy band was still about as appealing to Puck as raw dogging a cactus he'd join the frickin' Homo Explosion for his girl. Watching her smile after he was done performing would totally make up for whatever retarded dance routine he'd have to learn. When he saw Mr. Shuester start to lock the classroom up which Puck never understood in the first place what would people steal in a classroom? Desk and chalk? Puck greeted him, "Buenos nachos, Mr. Shue."

The Spanish teacher looked around before turning and facing him, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Hey Puck."  
The only reason he knew his name because it appeared in the detention list very frequently. Noah always skipped his class and the older man assumed he wanted nothing to do with glee seeing as how he and his friends threw fruit and heckled every play he ever held.

"So I'm guess you need new members for this new boy band you and Tanaka are forming, I can rock a guitar and I'm pretty good at singing. So I guess I can be there, ya know make it suck less."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Yay this chapter was beta'ed by the awesome IntellectualBadass-chan.

* * *

Losers. Cowards losers. That pretty much summed up everyone on his fuckin' loser ass team and he was getting sick of it. They were so friggin scared of being called geeks or gay that they amounted to nothing. They were scared to miss a goal so they never dared to take a shot. And fuck, if they looked like they even cared they might die from the public ridicule. In their eyes, only losers actually cared about things like grades, and clubs. That was the reason why Rachel was deemed a loser, when actually they were in fact the real losers.

His helmet bounced off the field after he chucked it hard against the fake green grass of the football field. He leered at the backs of his football team who greeted theircheerleading girlfriends with hugs, kisses. They then laughed like they just didn't have another embarrassing loss. He saw Finn spinning Quinn around and hated to admit that Finn was a decent player and used team work. But he wasn't no Puck. Noah had kicked ass and took names tonight, scoring the only goal of the whole frickin' game. With no help from his pathetic team mates.

'_I wonder what Rachel is doing right now.' _His thought process once again revolving around the petite brunette. But Noah never really _stopped _thinking about her. He never could, and never wanted to stop.

Noah rationalized with himself that allowing her _physical _time apart didn't mean he couldn't do things like, text her. Puck headed over to one of the benches on the sidelines of the field where his things were and pulled out his Droid cellphone. He took his time to write an uncharacteristically thoughtful and meticulous text message. He wanted to seem as sweet as possible. He did not want to come off as stalker. All he was doing was just checking on her and see if she was alright, that's what he told himself.

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" It was his mother. He just knew it because the only one to called him that besides Rachel, was own his mother. His ears perked up and his face brightened as he smiled.

'_She actually came to one of my games.__' _He thought as his head perking up to survey the people in the stands. He spotted all of them in the middle waving, pointing and shouting. Putting on the old Puckerman swag he tilted his head at them and sauntered up the steps.

"There! That's my boy! Linda did you see how my boy got a touch down!" Derrick, his mother's long time boyfriend, announced proudly. Puck's father left when he was so young he couldn't even remember what his dad looked like. Derrick was the only father figure Puck ever known. "Why don't you shave that the rest of that off." He teased grabbing Puck by the head and musing his hair with his tatooed arm.

"Got to give the ladies something to hold on to." Puck replied making Derrick burst out laughing. Puck backed away from the shaven haired man, and ran a hand through his strip of dark brown hair. Puck remebered when he first meant Derrick, his mother had looked nervously back and forth between them while Derrick smoked a ciggratte, peering down at a young Noah with his six foot frame, with muscles and tatoos of symbols Puck never saw before everywhere.

When his father first left Puck's mother was in deep depression for long time. He was so young at the time, he didn't know what was happening to his mother, why she cried all the time and only left bed to go to work. All Noah knew was he had to start being the man of the house because his sister couldn't take care of herself she was only a baby. But then Derrick came into their life, and his mom started acting like old herself, smiling, dressing up like she used to, and money wasn't so tight anymore. His mother didn't have to work so many late hours and was able to look after his baby sister Hannah properly. Puck was suddenly free to do his own thing; like join football team and party.

"They only scored one time!" His baby sister pointed out while sticking her tongue out at him, a hand attached to her hip. Hannah had the deceitful face of a little angel while inside she had the heart of devil. Puck could swear it to anyone, any day.

"Hey it's not his fault everyone else on his team sucks." Derrick defended, and turned his back on them starting to head down the rows of bleachers. "C'mon, my niece is waiting for me down at the field." He said waving for them to join him

"Derrick, please. Not tonight." Linda said while holding Hannah on her hip. It was obvious to everyone except to Derrick that Mrs. Puckerman couldn't stand Quinn. Linda thought she was no good trouble maker who was a bad influence on her litttle girl. She couldn't help but not like the way she looked at her son either.

Derrick wasn't a guy that didn't like getting his way. He scowled, not hearing none of it. "Let's go." He repeated. Linda sighed and followed Derrick, stopping to grab his hand and head down the bleachers.

"Hey Derrick!" Puck said, "I'm sorry man. I gotta go I got do this thing-"

Derrick smirked, his smile almost identical to the one Puck wore when he was up to no good. He laughed and kneeled over to Puck with a dark brown eyebrow raised up. "What do you got going on now? Girls? Parties? More cougars? C'mon I won't tell your mom," He said elbowing him with a friendly wink.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Puck said looking down. Derrick's laughter intensified his mother's disapproving look back at them. Sometimes she swore she was stuck with two teenage sons instead of one.

"Noah." His mother said in her warning voice.

"Linda. Let the boy be! He's a young stud. Like I was before your mother chained me up." Derrick teased making Linda roll her eyes, but smiling none the less.

"Be safe on the road, son." She cautioned looking back at her son with loving brown eyes.

"The son I've never had! Linda go walk down with Hannah and I'll meet you there okay honey? Puck and I have got to have some man talk." Derrick told Puck's mother.

Linda waved goodbye to Noah before she let Hanah off her hip and walked down to the bleachers, while holding Hannah's small hand. Hannah was the baby of the family and was always well protected, while Puck as the teenage boy was free to run wild and do what he wanted.

"So I got another big deal going on with those wetbacks next friday. I think I might cut you in on this one fifty-fifty like usual. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sure Derrick." Puck replied nodding his head, "You know me, I could always use some more cash to take out the ladies."

"That's my boy." Derrick said punched him friendly on the shoulder while looking at him proudly. Puck hated how hard Derrick made it to hate him.

"Have fun, but don't stay out to late. You know how your momma worries." Derrick cautioned.

* * *

Noah checked his phone and frowned when he saw Rachel hadn't texted him back yet. Didn't he tell her to always keep her phone with her and message him back? Now that he had a safe reason to call her, he began to dial her number when he heard Quinn's voice.

"Where are you running off to Puck?" she asked.

Turning back around, clearly annoyed, Puck asked, "What is your game, Quinn? Arent you supposed to be meeting Derrick?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders carelessly, blond curls in her ponytail bouncing with her movement. She was still in her Cheerio uniform she wore during the game. "Uncle Derrick can wait. I wanted to see you and I knew you'd run out to call Rachel. By the way, I didn't see her tonight in the stands cheering for you."

"I'll ask you again Quinn, what is your deal?" Puck asked quickly losing his temper.

Quinn walked closer towards him unpreterbed, "Nothing. I just think it would be amusing if my uncle finds out about all these feeling you are having for this _Jewish_-"

"Shut the fuck up Quinn. You aren't saying shit to no one."

"I saw that your name was signed up for that gay boy band. You're really falling for Ru Paul aren't you? Aw, how cute. I think my uncle would love to hear about the two Jew-"

"Shut the fuck up Quinn! Rachel doesn't mean shit to me. I like having someone to screw and do chores for me. You're dating Finn aren't you? By the way, how is that little lap dog of yours doing? Does _De__rrick _know you're dating Finn and have already screwed most the football team? Good Christian, blonde haired, blue eyed, celibacy club leader Quinn. I bet he doesn't know half shit of what you do. So how about this, you keep your mouth closed and I will too. Deal?"

Quinn's blue eyes glared back into his "You have your fun with Rachel and I'll have my fun with Finn. But you're mine understand that? My uncle isn't scared to go back to prison for me if I ever told him you hurt me."

Puck looked back at her, shocked, that even _she_ would go that far. "But Quinn, he's your uncle, don't you _care_ if he goes to jail?" He asked genuinely disgusted, wondering how he could care more about Derrick than his flesh and blood did.

Quinn didn't answer or seem hurt by Puck's accusation. Instead she merely looked at Noah with pride that she had one over on him. "You're just jealous because he loves me more than you or your mother and sister." She accused crossing her arms over her chest, "If I told him so, he'd break up with your mother's heart in two. And you wouldn't want that happening, do you?"

Quinn then smiled, flipped her hair, arrogantly waved and blew him a kiss goodbye. All the while with a decepetive sweet smile on her face. "Uncle Derrick said you're picking me up next Friday. See you then."

* * *

Puck finished his preformance with the Acafellas and immediately started searching for Rachel's in the audience.

He finally spotted her in the center of the middle row clapping and smiling happily at him. The look Rachel's eyes made it all worthwhile. Putting up with Finn's uncordinated ass who could trip over his own two feet, all those days they had to practice 's retarded choreography, listening to the guys on the football team mocking him for joining the club, and singing for a packed audience in a monkey suite. It was alll worth it.

Fuck Quinn. And fuck Derrick too, if he had a problem about him liking Rachel.

Because Rachel, for once, wasn't looking back at him like he was some sort of monster. Her gaze showed that she genuinely loved him, or at least she shared some feelings for him.

And that was all Puck ever desired. More than anything from her, even sex.

He just wanted her to look at him with the same eyes he looked at her with; for her to need him a third as much as he needed her.

* * *

**A/N:** I added a new scene to chapter five which makes Puck look even more scarey, so you guys might want to re-read the last part of that chapter plus it has been beta'ed. I was very nervous about posting this chapter because you guys finally get to see some of Puck's family and the reasons for his behavior. This chapter also marked the begenning of a plot element which isn't focused on obsession. I really do hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this story, but I do have a warning about this story being dark right in the summary and the previous chapters were also all dark.

If you have any concerns or questions feel free to message me I always message people back. And I often message people who review with questions.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Two chapters were the same I saw so I fixed that now. In the process of doing that it said I posted a new chapter, which was not the case, so sorry to those who thought it was new when it wasn't.

I really want to be able to say something positive to you all like, "Love yous! Smooches XO, Doll" But that would be fake. The fact of the matter is this chapter was not out late due to laziness, a busy schedule, or me wanting to punish you guys for not leaving me a million reveiws. Everything I have been writing lately, I hate. It's been crap. If you read any of my previous A/N's, then you know I'm not usualy happy with how a chapter turns out, this I think is a new low. I'm questioning plots, the way I write, everything really. That coupled with negative or lack luster reviews just got me feeling like I'm in the crap hole. Even though this story is my pride and joy, my most successfull piece of literature ever, I just want to be over with it. Which is why I spent literal days working on this, which is ridulous. I typed this out the very, very, very best I could so I could just to be done with it. I feel like I'm not the worst writer out there. But I'll never be great like some people on this site. So why bother? Maybe people are right to leave negative comments, and I'm just over sensitive, because as I mentioned previousily, this is my baby.

So leave negative reviews if you want, just explain what you don't like in particular about this story. The only thing I'll say is, saying how you don't like a character because they act mean, well I need antagonist to have a story, so not everyone can be nice. Though I try to stay balenced the best I can. Everyone has good and evil no one on the show or real life is pure evil.

Edited version.

* * *

For once, Rachel wasn't dreading Monday morning, instead she had a slight bounce in her step as she bounded her way through the hallways of McKinly High. She had came to the conclusion over the weekend, that Puck was changing his deplorable ways, and was going to start acting as sweet as he did when they were alone more often from now on.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and her had spent the last night munching on popcorn, while watching RENT and gossiping about things like this week's glee assighment and Mr. Shuester's ever amusing love life. Just like old times.

Rachel finaly got the chance to ask Kurt who had bought him at the auction. But the story proved to not make a very interesting one. Some sophmore Cheerio had bought him for twenty dollars soley for the purpose of him doing all do her homework. Thankfully for Kurt, she had all basic and simple classes, so her homework wasn't that difficult to complete with an passing grade and still keep up with his own school work.

Mercedes was the one to ask her about Puck, they all waited for her answer with concerned expressions. Rachel had looked down at her bowl of popcorn and avoided giving them any details, only informing them that Puck had bought her at the auction to do his homework and to do other chores for him. Mercedes crossed her arms and made a disapproving clicking noise with her tongue, Kurt arched his brown eyebrows sceptically, while Tina looked at her doubtfully. Rachel could scense they didn't really believe her, but atleast they accepted her answer grudgingly, they knew Rachel was not going to elaborate or offer any details, even if they pushed it, so it was best to just leave the matter be and enjoy this time together.

Rachel already told herself to enjoy herself and not worry about Noah (for once that is), now that he was finally giving her some room to breath. Rachel enjoyed watching RENT, she hadn't seen it in so long, she only saw Noah had called her after the movie was over. Rachel didn't want to make him mad now that he was finally giving her a little space, so she hurried to answer his call, making up some excuse about having to use the little girl's room to her friends, and rushed into Kurt's bathroom where she promptly called him back.

Noah picked up after the first ring, he seemed very relieved she had called him back. But he sounded strange to her, so when Rachel asked if anything was wrong, and Puck replied back "Not shit, babe. Just pissed off my fuckin' team blowing another game." Rachel still wasn't convinced, he sounded like something else was bothering him. Something bigger than a football game, since with their losing streak, Noah probably knew they were going to lose anyway. When he aburtly hung up on her, without even saying a goodbye, Rachel spent the rest of the night thinking what could be the matter with him, even though she didn't want to.

Noah arrived earlier than Rachel expected that morning. She heard the doorbell ringing over and over again loudly from down stairs rousing her from her sleep. Rachel rushed down the stairs to answer the door, only wearing the yellow polka dot pajamas she wore to bed, expecting it to be her fathers coming home early from their bisiness trip waking her up with the doorbell since they had forgetten to take their set of keys with them again.

When Rachel looked through the peep hole and saw a disheveled Noah in an old gray sweatshirt and ripped blue jeans instead, her face turned bright red, she was unbelieveably embarresed he, of all people, would seen would see her in her bed clothes. She noticed Puck didn't look like he normaly did, confident and proud, instead he was staring sullenly down at the welcome mat on her porch. As soon as Puck heard the door click open he wrapped her in his arms, hugging her so tightly Rachel struggeled to breath and feared that her ribs would crush and break. When he finally let her go, to her surprise, Puck still wasn't making one single joke about her pajamas. Quite the opposite he seemed saddened which prompted Rachel to ask the same question from last night, was anything bothering him? Noah didn't answer, instead he grabbed her face softly with his calloused hands and laid gentle kisses against her face, hair and everywhere else he could reach.

"Missed you, baby." Noah said in a husy murmur against her skin, causing tingles to travel down her spine and her toes to curl up, he sounded so sexy, his kisses felt so good and right. Rachel felt light headed and flushed, and was about to do what she always did when she was embarresed or nervous, talk. She was about to remind him she was only away from him for a night when he interrupted her, "I got you something, babe."

"Another present, Noah? You didn't really have to-" Before Rachel could finsh a large striped pink _Victoria Secert_ bag the bag over flowing with pink tissue paper was pushed into her arms. She looked over the side of the large bag to see Noah behind it.

"Look inside!" He insisted pushing the bag further into her arms.

_Well if it makes him happy_, Rachel reasoned, removed the tissue paper, and found a matching pink tracksuit which read "_Pink_" in black sequins down the sleeve and pants along with lovely and wonderfuly scented perfume gift set Rachel had admired in the mall before. She loved all of her presents and wondered again how Noah always seemed to get her exactly the right thing. Without a second thought, Rachel hugged Puck, she giggled as he swung her in his arms on the porch. When he put her down she smilied at the way Noah was smiling back at her, happy he was no longer frowning like earlier.

Maybe their strange and stunted relationship was finaly progressing. That idea was quickly dimissed since as soon as they entered the highschool, Puck was back to his old ways, shoving her away from him in the hallway, laughing and joking with his friends afterwards. Rachel was hurt and confused. He was so happy this morning to see her, he even bought her gifts. Rachel had done nothing wrong in between that time and now. Yet he still bullied her like before, like nothing ever happened, nothing ever changed? It made absolutely no scense.

* * *

The hallways of Mckinly High passed by Rachel in a blur of lockers, doors, and passing students. The teenager was to lost thought to pay much attention to her surroundings not needing to look up once since she already memorized the way to her classes. It went against her better judgement, which told her to be careful and keep on the look out for a bully, but Rachel paid that voice in the back of her mind no attention. She was just being paranoid, nobody had bothered too bully in so long, there was no point looking around for a flying slushy aimed at her.

After careful diliberation and consideration, Rachel classed Noah as either bi polar or just plain insane. There was no possible other explanation Rachel could think of. Except that maybe he felt the same way as Finn did, he didn't want to hurt his precious popularity by appearing kind to a dork like her. But Puck did not seem like that type of person. He was so cocky and self assured. The kind of guy who wouldn't being embarressed to wear a dress to school and actually manage to pull it off because he was so confident with himself. Surely appearing less then a total jerk to her wouldn't change that. Rachel was so lost in her pondering she didn't even notice Quinn headed straight towards her until it was too late.

"Hey Ru Paul." Quinn mocked in her deceptivly sweet voice, a pleasant smile adorning her pretty face, as she looked at the shorter brunette. One of Quinn's hands were behind her back, as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Rachel didn't want to think about what could have the head cheerleader so smug, it couldn't be nothing good.

Rachel quickly turned away from the blond, and saw Quinn's fellow cheerleader, Santana Lopez, standing in front of her. Rachel gasped and turned around in the other direction only to see another cheerleader blocking her path, Britney. Rachel swallowed and looked behind her only to find the rest of the Cheerio team, who crept up behind her, snickering. The bell rang and the hallway was completely empty only adding to Rachel's fear.

_What are they planning to do to me and why? _"W-what do you want?" Rachel asked turning around to face Quinn, the cheerio leader, who obviously instigated this. She tried her best to appear brave, but her knees wobbily and shaky hands gave her away.

"I want you to back off of him!" Quinn yelled suddenly, dropping her nice act, stomping her foot down as she glared ferociously at Rachel.

"Yeah, Jew nose. Back off." Santanna interjected with an equally vindictive look.

"Are you related to Jesus?" Britney asked in a completely serious tone, "Because he was Jewish too."

Quinn rolled her blue eyes at the other blonde on her left, "Bimbo Britney, shut up and do as I told you! You give all of us blondes a bad name."

"Back off Quinn." Santana said stepping in front of Britney, who was now staring sadly at the floor, but Rachel felt no pity for her. Because while Britney might not be as mean as Santana and Quinn, she was still a willing participant in all of this, and she was popular, so if this was the worst bullying Britney ever had to endure, Rachel felt no pity toward her.

Quinn glared back unafraid at Santana, being one of the few people that wasn't intimidated by Santana or the supposed razor blades the Latina may or may not keep in her extensions. Rachel wasn't sure because Mercedes could neigher confirm or deny the rumor. It was well known around McKinly, that Quinn was the leader of the Cheerios, and even if Santana as bitch to pretty much everyone. It was rare for Santana to actually stand up against Quinn. But there were all kind of rumors around McKinly about the weird and extremely close Santana and Britney shared for years. In fact, Britney was the only person Rachel ever wittnessed Santana being kind to.

"No!" Quinn said back stubbornly, "The last time I checked I was the head cheerleader, so you all have listen to me! Am I clear?" Santana hesistated a few seconds but nodded. "Good. Now let's get back on track. Rachel back off!"

"Do you mean Finn?" Rachel asked, trying her best not to stutter, but failing anyway, and pressed her books closer toward her chest defensively. "Because I haven't talked to him for weeks, since you started dating him, I swear it." Rachel was telling the truth, Puck had taken all of her attention, besides, Finn seemed to only have eyes for Quinn.

"She means Puck, Man-hands." Santana said as she checked her long dark red nails on one hand than the other.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed in shock, the words slowly sinking in, but Rachel still couldn't comprehend the meaning. _This _was all about _Noah_? **Not **Finn?! But why would Quinn care so much about Noah? Finn, was her boyfriend and Puck was only her cousin. It made no scense at all.

"Yeah, Ru Paul." Quinn said not missing a single beat. "It's pathetic. You look like a desperate slut. Throwing yourself at him. Just because you changed your clothes, you're still not as pretty as me and you will never be me." Quinn said walking closer and closer to Rachel. "Do I make myself clear?"

Rachel was terrified. There was nowhere to escape, every member of the Cheerio team was surrounding her. Quinn in the middle, Santana on right, with Britney one the other side, plus the other cheerleaders formed complete circle around her, that seemed to get smaller and smaller with every passing moment. Rachel felt caustrophobic and very afraid, but forced herself to nod.

"Good," the blonde said approaching the shorter girl until they were eye to eye level. Then Quinn reached her manicured hand out behind her back and poured a slushy on top of Rachel's head with a smile that grew wider with the more liquid pouring out.

"_Opps!_" Quinn said when the cup was finally empty, and threw the empty container down the hall, as the red slushy dripped down Rachel's chin and Santana laughed behind her.

Quinn leaned over to Rachel ear her mouth a thin hard slant, "Listen up Jew Nose, I can make your life a living hell. So back the Hell off him. And don't even think about telling Puck what happened because I'll only make it that much worse."

Quinn strolled down the hallway jovially as Santana threw her slushy at her, Britney joining in, and soon an onslaught of slushies hitting Rachel at every direction. Her hair, her skin, and the new clothes Noah had bought her were all soaked. Rachel felt like dying. She never felt so cold. So humilated. So gross. Or so defeated all of her life. Even everything Puck had done, it never compared to this. Rachel shut her eyes as she heard laughter all around herm squeezed her eyes tighter to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

_Fuck this shit_. Puck thought lecherously as he made his way through the school building, with an intimidating and fearsome look that freshman scurry to get out his way. _Fuck feeling this way_. Fuck this costantly on edge, constantly pissed, constantly angry feelings.

_God damn it, he was strong!_ He was badass. He was tough as balls.

But Puck was still powerless to stop this. His world was coming apart at the seams, with the center of it Rachel, and he couldn't do nothing about it to stop it.

_No, stop acting like such a fuckin' pansy, Puckerman! I could do this, I could keep control, like I've been doing for all these years_.

Even if that meant keeping his distance from Rachel. Puck was a man. No, _Rachel's Noah_ was a man, and he would do what he had to.

Puck had kept his feelings for her secret for so long already, what did another school year mean? After he graduated, like he promised his mom he would, he would head out on his own. Derrick, if he taught him one thing, was how to make easy money. Puck could use those connections, and unlike Derrick, he was smart enough to stay out of jail. He could be the man, supporting Rachel and the future family they would have. Far away from prying eyes. Just him and Rachel, like he always dreamed.

All Puck would have to do was convince Rachel. By telling her how much he loved her. And the only reason he had bullied her in the past as a way to keep her close to him, to touch her without Quinn knowing his reasons behind it. Rachel would understand and then they'd be together like he always wanted. Everything would be perfect. Rachel would be his and he wouldn't allow nothing to come between them.

Uncertanity and doubt begin to creep into his mind. _Rachel hates your fucking guts, she always has. _He saw the way she looked at him this morning, she looked so defeated and hurt when he pushed her away this morning, how could she ever love him after everything he's done?

But what choice did he have? That fuckin' bitch Quinn was on his back again and Puck needed word to get back to her what he did to Rachel. He needed Quinn to think Rachel meant nothing to him. Even if the process felt like it was killing him.

Puck had bought her all those presents to show Rachel how much he loved about her. How was sorry he was for acting like such a dick. Even though Rachel must be very confused by his behavior that looked very bi polar and confusing, even to him, from the outside.

So Puck was already on edge as he headed to the one class he could stand, gym. He needed the outlet right now to relieve this stress and tension, and what better way than gym? Exersize, shotting hoops with the boys and running laps. Before Puck could push open the gymnassium's double doors he heard a familiar voice behind him, calling him.

Santana Lopez, the ex-girlfriend from Hell. No, because to reach that status she would have to be, at one time considered a girfriend. Santana never made it there. All she was to Puck was a fuck buddy. When he craved Rachel so desperatly, his body felt like it was in physical pain. he used Santana as a release. He pretended her moans were Rachel's, her touch was Rachel, _she _was Rachel. Santana was an easy lay. As easy as the housewives he used to bang when he still worked as a pool cleaner. And Santana seemed not to even be bothered that she was being used, she seemed to love it. But then she became clingy.

Blowing his cellphone up day and night, scaring other girl's away. Quinn didn't like it one bit and threatened to tell her uncle, the next day Puck gladly broke up with her. Appearently, Santana wasn't taking the news very well. She had tried everything; dirty emails, nude photo messages, and none of it had worked. So now Santana thought she could get his attention in person.

"What the fuck do you want Satan?" Puck growled, spinning around to face her with a deadly grimace, already tired of her games.

"You look good," Santana said coming closer toward him, as she licked her full red lips, her long ponytail swaying along her full hips clad in a red and white short and snug Cheerio unform as she approached him. Puck could only wonder what Santana was trying to prove with her overly pouty lips and her too tight uniform wondering how he ever put up with her slutty behavior. "Very good." Santana cooed touching his chest with her long and sharp scarlet nails, and gripping his shoulder.

Puck winced from her painful touch and grinded his teeth together. Only feeling disgust at her lewd and haughty behavior which she meant to be seductive. He shoved her hands away as if her touch had burned him. "Get the fuck off of me. We aren't together, we never were together. Get a fuck buddy, get boyfriend, get a girlfriend, I don't really give a fuck just leave me the hell alone! Move on!"

"Oh yeah, Puck. I really miss our little 10 second flings with you moaning 'Rachel, Rachel!' the whole time. You're pathetic, you know that?" She sneered making her pretty face ugly. "Having to buy someone at an auction to get them to be with you? And she still doesn't want you! It's pretty obvious to everyone she wants Quinn's boyfriend, Finn. Hm, that gives me an idea, maybe I'll tell Quinn about your little indiscretions and about her crush on Finn. How do you think Quinn will-"

Santana never even saw Puck move, all she knew is now he had powerful grip on her hair, pulling it painfully with one hand, his face deadly.

"_Ay! Loco bastardo! Soltar_! Let go! You're going to pull out my weeve!" Santana screamed frantically trying to release his grip on her hair, but he was too tall, his arm to high for her to reach.

"Never," Puck said his grip tightening on her hair so Santana was forced to look at him in his frightenly intense eyes. "**_Never _**threaten me or Rachel ever again. I'm not fucking you, now or ever again, so let it go! Move the fuck on!" He said with finality before letting go of her hair and storming away down the hallway.

"But Puck- don't you see?!" Santana screamed behind him, "Rachel, will never love you like I do! She'll never fit in! You and I both know Quinn will make it her mission to destroy you, and her!"

* * *

"I feel fine Kurt! This absolutely not necessary!" Rachel insisted batting away Kurt's incessant hand from her forehead.

"No, you aren't." Kurt said stubbornly shaking his head from side to side, "There is no way you can be healthy when Puck has left you alone all day and you actually seem sad and not jumping in joy or asking me where I got this fabulous sweater?"

"Where did you get that sweater? It looks great on you." Rachel said hoping to distract Kurt with her compleament.

"Oh, thank you! I made it!" Kurt said with a smile as he petted his clothes, but frowned and pointed his index finger at her, "Nuh-uh little missy! You are not getting away with one, again! Now, tell me what's wrong? Is it the little stain that was left on your clothes because I told you that would come out in the wash just add alittle-"

"Baking soda, I know, I know. It's not that."

"It's the itchy sweater isn't it?" Kurt said, pointing like he finally had his finger on what has been bothering her, "Well I'm sorry, but there wasn't that great of a selection of clothing options in the lost and found for me to get you. Why didn't you bring a back up outfit?"

"I haven't been slushied me in weeks." Rachel answered tapping her fingertips nervously against the fake wooden table in the library. She longed to tell Kurt everything about her day like she always has before. That it was Quinn and the rest of the Cheerio squad who slushied her instead of what she had told him, when he found her in, after he left the homeroom having a bad feeling when he saw she was abnormally late to class, with the excuse of having to use the bathroom. Rachel longed to tell Kurt about the weird threat to stay away from Puck Quinn made, which was odd, since Puck was always the one who chased her. That is, excluding today, Puck hadn't so much as texted her once today. Even though a part of herself told her that she should be relieved Noah wasn't around her and thankfull that perhaps Quinn would leave her alone now. Rachel couldn't help but feel incredibly lonely without Puck there. She missed the little moments when he acted so sweet. She missed the way he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the entire universe... Her thoughts were all so contradictory and confusing. A part of her told her that she could never have feelings for such a bully and Nethanderal, another part of her told her she wanted him and that she missed his presence.

Kurt studied Rachel's expression closely, his hands on his slim hips as he searched her face for any kind of answer, rolling his eyes at the librarian who urged him to sit down from behind her desk.

"Please Kurt, sit down, and I'll tell you what it is." Rachel urged patting the seat next to her, grateful for his company that kept her from feeling totally alone. "It's Noah."

Kurt furrowed his brow questionally. "Who is Noah?

"It's Puck's, that's his real name." Rachel answered, looked down at her jeans while Kurt just scrutinized her silently, "I call him that."

"Rachie, don't tell me you miss him..." Kurt waited for a reply when he recieved none he furrowed his plucked eyebrows at her, "Don't tell me you love him!"

"I don't know-"

"You do remember he's been torturing you for years now, don't you?!" Kurt said indignantly as if he really needed to remind her, "How could you possibly have feelings for someone like that?!" Kurt asked his voice raised high and shrill as he looked at his best friend with a disgusted expression.

"I don't know Kurt!" Rachel finaly snapped, her hand slamming down on the table making Kurt jump in surprise and causing everyone in the library to look at her. Rachel blinked, _she _was even surprised at her sudden outburst. Rachel blushed and said an earnest apology to everyone with her best show face, a bright smile that fooled everyone else, that is except Kurt.

When everyone else's eyes wandered away Rachel leaned closer to her friend, her voice noticeably lower so the only one who could hear her was the person sitting beside her. "You haven't seen the way he is we're alone... He's like a whole other person! Noah can actually be... sweet."

"_'Puck, Sweet'_?!" Kurt repeated, his brown eyes wide in shock at the two words being used together in a sentence. "That is his name Rachel, Puck, I hope you remember that. Puck is the guy who's bullied you for years. I can't believe after all those times I've taken care of you after he has thrown you into a dumpster or slushied you, you would have feelings for someone like that! Rachel, his feelings toward you, it isn't love, it's sick, it's obsessionate! And don't you realize Quinn or Santana might kill you if they think you are really together, instead of just bully and victim. Quinn hates you and she is related to him by marriage."

"They aren't really cousins?" Rachel asked, realizing that Quinn wasn't related to Puck by blood, so Quinn could be jealous of her, proving what Rachel was scared to believe was right all a long. Quinn wanted Puck for herself. So Rachel could think of no other reason Quinn was dating Finn than she heard about Rachel's crush on him and so she decided to stealing him away.

"You didn't know that?!" Rachel shook her head and Kurt continued. "Well, goody goody Quinn Fabray, has a convict for an uncle, he's soon to be Puck's father in law. So they are only step cousins... or something like that." Kurt finished with a wave of his hand in disinterest.

The bell rang interrupting their conversation. McKinly had an assembly today, where Rachel watched the back of Puck's head as he sat with his jock friends and a group of Cheerios, not once looking for her, instead of listening to a teacher talk about safe sex.

The assembelly took place the period when they usually had Glee so now their glee class was pushed back after lunch. Kurt and Rachel walked together to class as Rachel tried to tune out Kurt's lecture to her about Puck. She couldn't deal with this right now, not right after what Quinn put her through. Not after learning what she just learned about Quinn. And not after Puck hasn't bothered to talk to her all day. Rachel didn't want to hear Kurt's bickering and since when wasn't he on _her _side? He was her best friend, couldn't he tell Rachel didn't need a speech right now, she needed her best friend to be there for her.

Rachel just wanted to get to the chorus room, and have glee class so she could get lost in music and forget about her troubles for forty-five minutes.

"Hey Man-hands."

* * *

Rachel was experiencing a mental breakdown. She was absolutely positive, this was a mental collapse of Barbra Streisand proportions, when the legend herself infamously forget her lyrics during a live concert in Central Park in 1967.

Not only, today had Rachel been publicly humilated and threatened by the Quinn and her goons, in the process ruining the new outfit Puck had given her, which meant she had to wear a very itchy sweater paired with ugly and ill fitting cudory pants which belonged to who only God knows who, Rachel did **not **want to think about.

But those _very same people _were sitting in HER Glee class, the _one _place Rachel felt was her safe santuary, had been infiltrated be her tormentors under her nose. So now Glee club instead of her heaven, it was like her own personal Hell.

But also Mr. Shuester had also given, Tina, the coveted lead female role of Maria in the beloved musical _West Side Story_, which Rachel already clearly stated previously was HER part.

It was obvious to Rachel that Mr. Schue had only done this to her because he didn't care for her personaly. And sure, Rachel might be alittle bossy and opinounated at times, but she was far more talented than Tina, had superior vocal range and a more demanding stage presence than the shy, stuttering goth girl.

Everyone knew this, but even her whole class seemed to agree with this obviously wrong casting choice. Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Finn, who she considered to be nice, even though Puck couldn't stand him and even now that he was dating Quinn. Finn always acted decently, he never really talked to her now but he was never outright cruel or rude to her. But now that Quinn was in glee club Finn treated Rachel like she was had the plague and her unpopularity was deadly infectuous.

Even Kurt, her best friend, wasn't on her side. Not only, had he acted in the library so judgmental about her possible feelings for Noah which Rachel wasn't even sure of herself. He also wasn't there for her about the whole Maria deal. He said she was acting like a diva, which was really like the kettle calling the pot black after all the diva fits he has thrown, and for her "just to be happy for Tina".

It killed Rachel to know Noah wasn't even bothering to spend time with her. Every time she saw him today, he was with Quinn and not even adknowledging her presence. So first Finn and now Puck, who she thought loved her, was enjoying Quinn Fabray's presence over than her own. Rachel was clueless about what she could have done wrong to upset him. This morning Puck was giving her presents and assuring her he missed her, this afternoon he couldn't even be bothered to text her? Quinn was right, she was prettier than her-

Suddenly Rachel felt the pink purse Noah had given her vibrating, she rushed to unzip her bag, fished inside of it, finally felt her bedazzeled phone and read eagerly over Puck's message which told her to come meet him outside.

Rachel smilied and put her cell back in the _Dooney & Burke _purse Puck had so thouhtfully given her and rushed after school to meet him in the parking lot at his parking space, like she has so many other times. But today, she would show Noah how much she missed him, how much she needed him. Because this whole school might hate her, even the ones she thought were her friends, but at least she had one person on her side. Puck would always be there for her. He loved her. So Rachel didn't care what Kurt had to say or Quinn. Let Quinn and her croonies slushy her everyday, Rachel didn't even care.

* * *

"Sup babe I-" Puck was cut off suddenly as Rachel launched herself into his arms, taking him completely by surprise, making him step backwards and knocking the breath out of his lungs. _This couldn't be Rachel,_ he thought, _she never acted so excited to be around him_. But when he looked down all he could see was her familiar head of chestnut hair resting against his shirt and he felt her familiar slim arms wrapping as tightly as she could around him. As if she was holding on to him for dear life. Noah let himself enjoy the rare display of affection from her, for a tender moment, squeezing her back before he backed away to his truck.

"Hot for me babe?" Puck asked playing off his softer emotions with a suggestive wink and unlocking the door to his truck.

Rachel couldn't even find it in herself to condemn his crude remark, instead she stepped toward him, grabbed his arm, urging him to turn around from the truck's door, reached for his face and stroked his unshaven jawline softly with her palm. Noah was so handsome and he was all her's. Quinn could try, but she could never keep him away from her. "I missed you today. I felt so alone-"

"Get in the car." Puck said gruffly causing Rachel to pout at the rude way he cut her off and stiffined when she saw Noah surveying the parking lot like he was scared somebody would spot them together, she watched disenheartened as he turned his back on her, walking ahead to the driver's door, not even waiting for her reaction.

Rachel hurried to walk over to her own side of the truck, she opened the door and climbed inside. When Puck got in after her, immediantly she reached over to kiss his face like he did her's this morning, and hugged his slim torso tightly, loving the warmth he brought her and the safety she felt when she was with him. She needed him. She missed him. To Rachel's surprise she missed the way he hugged her so tight she thought her bones would break, she missed his incessant phone calls and text checking up on her, she missed the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, and she especially missed all the attention Noah lavished on her. Rachel accepted that she was the kind of girl that needed a lot of attention. She saw no point denying her feelings any longer, she did not even want to try. Noah was there for her, unlike every other person in her life, and Rachel wanted to show Puck how much she valued him being there.

"What's wrong with the outfit I bought for you, this sweater is more ugly then the ones you used to wear." Rachel ignored the unpolite statement about her wardrobe. That was just his way, Puck was always blunt and direct, a thing she grown used to. Rachel in fact shared the same trait, she wasn't a girl afraid to critique a musical preformance or someone's singing ability in glee.

"Just a little stain," Rachel assured him smiling and reaching over to take his hand into her own. She swore she felt Noah flinch at her touch before he held her hand back. _Odd_. "I bought a drink today from the vending machine, and you know how-how clumsy I can be." Rachel was never that great of a liar and she hoped Noah wouldn't notice.

"Is something wrong, babe?" Puck asked looking over at her in the mirrror. His sentence brought everything that happened today and she squeezed his hand tighter, willing herself not to cry infront of him, and just be happy that he still noticed her.

"No, nothing at all." Rachel says, sticking to her story, not daring to tell him the truth, Puck would surely react violently and end up either being expelled out of school or in prison, which she surely did not want to see happen, and afterwards Rachel would suffer Quinn's wrath alone.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, figuring it was some kind of women issue he'd never understand, and looked out the window before manuvering out of the parking lot and into the road.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Rachel asked girlishly, looking over to the left of her where Noah sat in the driver's seat, she was actually excited to be spending time with him tonight, and frowned when she noticed the way his jaw tensed after she was done talking and noticing the way his hands have been clutching the steering wheel this whole time, too tightly. Rachel wondered if something happened again since he was acting the strange way he was early this morning.

"Yo, listen up babe, I got to babysit my little bratty sister tonight or my mom will kill me." _Was he avoiding looking her in the eyes now?_ Rachel wondered as she watched the way Puck's eyes stayed locked on the road before him as he pulled to the side of her house, "Go call one of your gleeks up, I'm sure they'll be, like, mad excited to chill with you again tonight." _Or not_, Rachel thought humorously.

Puck is talking the same way he usually does, but there is something about the _way _he says it, Rachel can't pinpoint it, but his voice is just... off.

Rachel walked over her driveway, alone, for the first time in days. She frowns as she hears Puck's truck pulling away before she even made it to the door. Depressed, she opened the door to her house and stepped inside hearing nothing but quiet from the empty house which was supposed to be a family house. There is one voicemail waiting from her, it is from her father's telling her they will have to be gone longer than originally anticipated. She sniffles as she thinks, _even my own fathers don't want my company._

* * *

**A****/N:** Even though this isn't my favorite chapter, I'm trying to stay positive, so go check out my poll that I put up for this story and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **My birthday is friday, so me and my cousin are going to celebrate by going out to eat and watch the new Twilight movie which falls directly on my birthday! As an early birthday gift to you guys I'm updating, and a gift to me will hopefully by me getting some reviews! Anyway, I made an important birthday resoultion to myself, I am going to stop second guessing myself. This story has a lot of readers, reviews, follows and favorites so I must be doing something right. I have the plot I want in my head and I'm not going to stray from it or worry if people will like it or not. So I feel much better writing this chapter than the last.

I want to thank the eight people who took my poll to decide what the slogan of this story should be and the slogan that won was_, drum roll please... _Obsession Consumes Him!

Beta'ed by xperfectly-imperfect13.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, do you want to come over to my house?" Rachel asked, her pride a little wounded that she was the one who caved in first after their little tiff today in school. Rachel still wasn't very pleased with Kurt and his condescending and judgemental behavior from earlier, but hanging out with her friend would sure beat sitting at this empty house alone. Rachel heard shuffling and noises in the background.

"Don't you have plans with Puck?" Kurt asked in a mocking and sarcastic voice. Rachel felt a strong urge to tell him to stop talking about Noah that way, but bit her lip before she could, unsure of why she's feeling so protective of him.

Rachel was about to explain her situation when she heard Kurt's voice on the phone clearly saying, "Mercedes! Don't you dare let me catch you wearing that!"

For a moment Rachel wondered where could they be going to, because this was a school night and it's not like her and the rest of the glee kids get invited anywhere; but then she figured this was just another makeover party Kurt was hosting. Kurt still tries to give her one at least once every year but Rachel is still persistent as ever about not letting him cut her long hair.

"So are you having a girl's night? Can I come over? I'll bring the _Gossip Girl_ fifth season DVD collection with me."

"I think we'll skip it, we have a party to go to."

"Party?!"

"Yes, party. Quinn was so kind to invite Tina, Mercedes, Artie and me to her party-"

"Wait a second, you are going to a party—Quinn's, none the less—without me? And you weren't even going to tell me?"

She can almost hear Kurt shrugging, "I thought you would be busy with that Neanderthal again. Besides this is the first party we have been invited to, did you think I was going to let you spoil that?"

"You're my best friend Kurt, how could you?"

"No, I _was _your best friend… now all you have is Puck."

* * *

Something inside of Rachel snapped when Kurt told her those words: _'was your best friend_.' First, Puck then Quinn and now even New Directions is against her; not listening to her; taking solos away from her; and as a final straw, they are going to Quinn's party. Did they not remember or just chose to ignore the fact that Quinn was throwing slushies at them just the other day?

Rachel stormed to her bathroom, slammed the door behind her, stomped into her shower and turned the water on hot while Kurt's hurtful words repeated over and over again in her head.

'_Darn Quinn. Darn Kurt. Darn glee. And darn Puck too.'_ she thought, still unable to bring herself to really cuss even in her mind, as she scrubbed shampoo a little bit too vigorously into her scalp.

'_I'll show them. Rachel Berry can have fun. Rachel Berry can party,'_ she thought as she picked out a short black dress and strappy black heels to wear.

Rachel applied smoky eyes and nude lips and looked at herself in the mirror smiling at what she saw. If they thought they were going to get away with this, they were dead wrong.

'_Quinn Fabray's party, get ready to be crashed…'_ she thought as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Rachel drove one of the cars her fathers left home for her to use in case of emergency while they were gone on their business trip to drive to Quinn's house. She knew where it was because everyone in McKinley knew where Quinn lived.

Her house was one of the biggest, most impressive houses in Lima. It was hard to miss when going down the highway, and it was the only house there; surrounded by nothing but acres of field that her father owned. Mr. Fabray was supposed to be one of the most successful and richest business men in all of Ohio.

As Rachel stopped the car about a block away from the party, her first thought that came to mind was, '_This is not at all what I was expecting; what did I just get myself in to?'_

House parties were not as fun or glamorous as they were made out to be, Quinn's house party was downright filthy and disgusting. Her large, luscious and grand house looked like it had just been put through a tornado. Beer cans littered the floor, the strong scent of vomit wafted through the air of the crowded house, filled with drunk sloppy teenagers locked in lewd embraces together.

'_Altogether: disgusting,' _Rachel thought, making a sour face as she stepped over cans that were scattered across the floor of the entrance and wondered where Quinn's parents were and how could they let her get away with this almost every week.

'_Rachel, you do not have to prove anything to Kurt or the rest of the glee kids. You still have that collection of Gossip Girl on DVD, and if you decide to stay up late watching them again, there is no way you can get in trouble with your daddies.' _With that thought in mind, she started to head out when she heard a familiar voice—that no longer brought butterflies in her stomach—greeting her.

"Yes Finn?" Rachel asked as she turned around, wondering if he would still be talking to her if he hadn't been drinking. But at least there was one person here she knew and could talk to, unlike the glee kids and just about everyone else in McKinley High. She practically had to scream so she could be heard over the sound of loud rap music.

Finn smiled and stepped clumsily over the beer bottles that littered the floor; as he stepped, the beer in his hand spilled on the floor, making Rachel wonder if he was sober or not.

"You look hot tonight."

'_Drunk it is.'_ Rachel thought, frowning and looked him over deciding that he looked too wholesome. His grin was too large and lop-sided, and his too tall form made him seem awkward and uncomfortable in his own skin.

Rachel has grown so used to Noah's shorter height which just seemed more natural against her short frame. She has grown used to Puck's bad boy look, his cocky smile, and the body he works so hard at and is proud of, much like the way she takes care of her own body through proper nutrition and ballet practice.

She wonders how she ever had such a big crush on him before.

"I have to go." Rachel said her voice uncomfortable and her words rushed.

The only exposure to alcohol Rachel had in her life has been the rare glass of wine her father let her sip on special dinners and holidays. She has never been around a truly drunken person before, let alone this many at one time.

Rachel backed carefully away in her tall black stilettos over the beer cans and past the glassy eyed teenagers, hanging out around the entrance. She headed towards the door but saw a couple making out, blocking the entrance and instinctively took a step back, disgusted at their lewd and very public display of affection.

"No! Don't leave, stay a little while! Don't worry, I'll stick with you." Finn said, smiling at her, his voice almost pleading.

Rachel took another peak up at him. Finn was at a party hosted by his girlfriend, full of people, but he looked so alone. Rachel thought for the first time that Finn might just feel as alone as she does, Quinn wasn't paying attention to him.

Rachel suspects it's either because Quinn is too busy coming up with more plans to ruin her life or stalking Puck; neither thoughts were pleasant and the latter brought envy and anger in her heart.

Rachel realized that Finn was probably so alone because he was too cool to fit in with the glee members and too uncool to fit in with the jocks; so Finn was stuck in no man's land.

Rachel sighed and remembered how in the first week of school—before Quinn, football and his rising popularity—Finn stood up against Puck for her, and even though Rachel might not feel the same way about Finn as she used to, maybe they can still be on somewhat friendly terms.

Besides, Rachel was already here, so she might as well go through with her poorly constructed plan to crash the party, and anything looked better to her right now than being alone tonight and proving Kurt right. So Rachel decided to stay, that is at least until that couple at the door gets a room.

Suddenly Rachel had second thoughts of hanging out with Finn. It seemed disrespectful to Puck to hang around a former crush of hers, plus she knows how jealous Puck can get. But then Rachel remembered _him_ hanging around Quinn all day today and how he left her by herself tonight. So it seemed fine. And besides, it wasn't like her and Puck were really dating anyway.

Rachel let Finn lead her through the large house with which he seemed very familiar with, even in his intoxicated state. He pushed open a door for him and her to the rest of the house where even more underage drinkers were heavily wasted and hanging around.

There was loud music but more people seemed to be grinding on one another than actually dancing, and for the millionth time tonight, Rachel wondered what possessed her to come to a stupid house party her nemesis is holding.

Then it really hit her; this isn't some regular house party, this is **Quinn Fabray's **house party! And she's hanging out with** Quinn's boyfriend**, but it seemed only fair considering how Quinn wanted her Noah.

'_No Rachel_,' she repeats in her head, '_he isn't yours.'_

Rachel's parents were well off. They had a very nice two story house in a good neighborhood, but Quinn's house is beyond. There is so much space; so many rooms. But as Rachel walks in through the house, she can only think of how bare the house is; not of expensive furniture and art, but of personal touches in the house.

Rachel's parents practically had the whole garage as a "Rachel Berry monument". And in every room of the house, there were pictures of her parents, her and other family members on practically every wall and every table top. But the only pictures Rachel saw in Quinn's whole house was when they passed through a hallway.

One was a large picture of Quinn from last year's yearbook and next to that was a picture of what must have been Quinn's father and mother's wedding proto. Her mother seemed very young in the photo, and she looked just like Quinn; the same blonde hair, the same fair skin, the same light blue eyes, the same small straight nose, and the same tiny mouth on her pretty face.

Next to her mother stood who must be Quinn's father, who appeared older than the bride. He held her by the waist, obviously enraptured with his young beautiful bride. But Quinn's mother just looked straight forward, her eyes seeming sad and forlorn, like she missed someone; her mouth was set in a hard line as if she had made a decision about her future and she wouldn't look back.

'_No bride should look that way on their wedding day,'_ Rachel thought and wondered what her wedding would look like.

Rachel was like other girls in the way that she always dreamed about what her wedding would be like since she was little. Of course, it would have to take place after she achieved a certain amount of fame and success on Broadway and won her first Tony award. She always dreamed of a traditional Jewish wedding. Both of her fathers would give her away to a handsome young man with a full head of dark wavy hair that Rachel could run her fingers through; covered up slightly with a traditional Jewish hat, the _kippah,_ and Rachel would wear a beautiful white princess wedding dress. The wedding would be full of joy, family, friends and laughter. There would be the traditional stomping the glass, and then dancing with her groom at the reception, and her and him being lifted up on their chairs as they laughed together. But now all Rachel could picture was Noah—

"Rachel, c'mon, the kitchen's over this way." Finn told her snapping her out of her daydream. Rachel nodded and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Finn led her to the kitchen. It was high tech and cold stainless steel with unused pots and pans hanging up on the silver ceiling fixtures; a large electric stove that appeared like it has never been used sat next to a large and clean silver sink; next to that was the dishwasher and in the middle, there was a giant stainless steel refrigerator that was completely bare, not one single homemade magnet or pictures on it.

When Finn opened the door and handed her a bottle of water, Rachel noticed there was nothing else inside of it; there was no food or anything. It was as if nobody in Quinn's life came home to eat dinner together as a family. The thought was incredibly sad to Rachel who always ate with her fathers when they were home, but then she stopped herself before she actually started to feel sorry for the heartless Quinn.

Rachel took a sip of the water and thanked Finn for handing it to her then she asked if he has seen Kurt, Tina, or anyone from glee.

Finn laughed and told her he has seen Kurt earlier, heading to a room with a very drunk Todd Flannigan who was sure to deny it in the morning. For a second, Rachel forgot how mad was at Kurt and laughed along with him.

"So um, where's Quinn?" Rachel asked, surprised that Finn wasn't even looking for her yet, since mostly Rachel thought he looked like a puppy following its master wherever it went. Well, apparently that wasn't the case tonight.

Finn scratched the back of his head and sighed deeply, "I don't know. She's been acting kind of funny lately. And she's been hanging out with Puck a lot too." He said and scoffed, taking another gulp of beer.

"Puck?"

"Yeah," Finn said unconscious at the way Rachel flinched after he mentioned Noah and Quinn hanging out together, and stood up sloppily to his feet, reminding Rachel how inebriated he was, "You're probably glad he's leaving you alone now, right? Hey, do you want a beer?"

Rachel insisted no; she certainly did not want any alcohol that could potentially harm her vocal chords, but Finn kept insisting, so Rachel did took it if only to make him quit asking her.

"You know, you look really hot tonight." Finn told her slurring his words now. Rachel put her hand over his chest, uncomfortable with the way he was leering at her, and noticed that this was his third beer. "I always liked you. Quinn can be such a fucking' drag, you know?"

'_How many times can a single person say 'you know'?'_

"Well she is very mean; a bully… hey—!" Finn tried to kiss her and Rachel backed away, slapping his shoulder and telling him to stop. She no longer felt that way about him. Rachel frowned when she saw his glazed over eyes and his goofy grin, like he is too drunk to listen to her, or even know what's going on. When he tries to kiss her again, Rachel hops out of her chair and hears Finn crashing to the ground. She looks down and sees Finn's eyes closed and faint snoring sound coming from him.

Rachel doesn't know what to do but leave him there, so she walks away, clutching her purse tightly to her chest with every intention of leaving the stupid party. It was pointless coming anyway. She hasn't seen Kurt or anyone from glee so it wasn't like she was proving anything to anybody and besides, it was an incredibly foolish move to come to a party filled with people who hated and bullied her.

'_What on earth was I thinking,' _she thought for the hundredth time tonight.

* * *

Rachel was searching for the way out of the house when she spots a familiar shaved mohawk and red letterman jacket.

Puck. Here. At Quinn's house.

"_Babe, I got to babysit my little bratty sister tonight or my mom will kill me."_

Liar.

Rachel was livid. She tries to make her way over to him to give him a little piece of her mind but a crowd of teenagers blocks her path. Rachel jumps up looking for a way so she could scream at him; she doesn't care who sees. Then she spots a blonde haired girl standing very close to him. She knows who that girl is. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the small girl manages to force her way through the crowd, only to see Quinn and HER Noah kissing...

Is it possible to feel your own heart breaking?

Rachel could swear she could feel heart breaking in half, the blood gushing out and the muscles tearing, and finally breaking into tiny little pieces in her chest.

Then everything became very still. Deaf and motionless. All she was aware of was herself, Noah, and Quinn.

He said he loved her.

A lie.

Everything he told her was a lie.

_How could he do this to her_?

With Quinn, of all people?

Puck was only using her, like he used so many other girls. How could she be _so_ blind to all those rumors? He was a well-known player and cheater; it was common knowledge in McKinley. Rachel was just another notch on his bed post!

Kurt was right. How could she be so foolish?

And to think she was staring to l—

_A drink_!

_Rachel needed a drink!_

* * *

"What the fuck, Quinn? Get the hell off me!" Puck raised his hand to wipe his mouth to remove the sticky lip gloss off of his lips; trying his best to remove the taste of her fruity lip gloss, and whatever it was she's been drinking, off his mouth in disgust. He pushed her away from him.

Quinn stumbled, giggling drunkenly and fell on her ass on the carpet. Puck found it ironic that Quinn, who everyone thought was this angelic blond, could drink more than her weight in beer; more than he could handle. He rolled his eyes and walked away, to let Quinn sleep it off, glad to be rid of her finally.

"You think I'm fat, don't you?!" Quinn slurred and struggled to get back on her feet trying to catch up to him, but failed to make one step tripping over her own feet and falling disgracefully again on the floor. Then, she was silent, finally completely passed out. Puck took a final step to the door and locked it behind him.

'_Don't want Derrick to find out some guy took advantage of his sweet little niece.' _Puck thought gravely.

_Bitch_. Not only at this party did he have to fight Santana to get the fuck off his dick but he had to deal with Quinn too. He expected Finn to keep Quinn busy tonight, but as he walked past the snack bar and saw Finn passed out on the floor, he supposed not.

Shit, he did **not **want to be here. He's been to enough parties in his lifetime. When he didn't have Rachel, he was a regular at house parties. He slept with countless girls at them, got wasted more time than he could count; and now these parties just seemed pointless and dull because house parties were all the same.

The same drunken fools and no Rachel, who he'd much rather be with right now, kissing her and holding her while they lay together on her couch, watched a movie. However much that made him sound like a pansy, he'd rather be with Rachel, his poor Rachel. She was probably by herself at home, eating that Rocky Rhode vegan ice cream she loves so much, and watching a marathon of _Gossip Girl_—

"Woo! Go girl!"

'_What the fuck is going on?'_ Puck whirled his head around to see a crowd of people in front of him, forming a circle against a table and all looking up with shit eating grins. Puck furrowed his brow confused about what was suddenly happening and glanced up curiously. His mouth gaped wide open in shock and outrage.

His sweet innocent Rachel was on top of the table dancing provocatively. Her hips rocking back and forth, her hands flying up in the air as she rocked against the beat of the song, her long dark hair swinging freely around her, her head thrown back, her eyes closed and smiling. The uptight Rachel looked free and lost in the music. Her skimpy black dress left little to the imagination and her black stilettos made her longs legs appear endless.

Puck growled savagely as he saw boys around him eyeballing her and throwing cat calls at her. Puck balled up his fist and shoved his way through the crowd. When he saw some little shit trying to record a video of her next to him, Puck grabbed his phone from his hand, throwing it on the hardwood floor and then stomped shattering the cell phone into tiny useless pieces.

"Hey!" The loser tried to say in defence, but Puck grabbed him by collar, using it to hoist him off the ground and threw the boy like he did earlier to his phone on the floor.

Afterwards, Puck breathed heavily and looked up to see frightened people scurrying to get out of his way. He stomped toward the table, grabbed Rachel by her legs, and threw her over his shoulder, storming out the room as she smacked his back and kicked her feet in the air.

"What the fuck, Rachel? You're dressed and acting like a slut up there dancing for those guys! Did you fucking forget you're mine? And how the hell did you even know about this party?!"

Rachel felt anger swell up in her stomach, "How dare you talk to me like that! After all you've done to me!" She barked at him.

After everything he said; telling her he loved her more than anything in this world, he thought he could bully her relentlessly for years, say he loved her then just ignore her, lie to her and cheat on her! Kurt was right; she was stupid to ever believe him, ever fall for someone like him.

"And I hate you for it! I hate you!" Rachel shouted, her usual pristine voice breaking from her unusually loud screams and she was not even concerned about her vocal chords.

Rage consumed her and ate her whole. Rachel wanted to hurt Noah in any way she can; she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her and wanted him to feel as much hurt as ever.

She launched her balled up fists at his chest and everywhere she can reach, repeating the words 'I hate you!' over and over again while Puck just stood there, stiff and unmoving, just letting her do it until she's too tired to fight anymore and her body gives out.

Before she could fall, Puck catches her by her forearms and holds her upright to keep her from falling on the floor.

"No, I don't want help!" Rachel shouted as she pushed herself away from Puck and slapped his hands away from her, "Don't touch me! I hate you, I said **I hate you!**"

"You're drunk, you don't mean that. You don't hate me," Puck said, his voice desperate and pleading,but _'she never liked you; she will never love you...'_ is chanting in his head and taking over his mind.

Rachel looked up at him incredulously, mascara running down her bloodshot eyes, but her mouth formed a cold hard line. "Of course I mean it! Noah Puckerman, you've made my life hell for years. I could never love someone like you. Every time you touched me, I pretended it was Finn so I didn't get sick."

Puck's blunt dug his nails into his flesh and he felt the skin break underneath them. Rachel heard the sound of a door being slammed behind her and harsh, heavy footsteps walking away. Breaking down in sobs, she curled herself into a ball, her tears soaking into the carpet.

* * *

**A/N**: Time for _Shameless Self Promotion! _I now have a livejournal account! So look me up if you have an account, my username is, _luvlydoll_.

And I also started a forum for _Glee_, where everyone can say what ever they want to say about glee, there are no rules, it's just a place where everyone can just take a break from writing or whatever and discuss anything they want about _Glee_, it called "Glee's Writers and Readers Lounge" I hope I will see someone joining!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I want to thank each and everyone of you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. One of my goals/dreams when I started on this site, that I wasn't sure I'd ever get, was a 100 reviews. Now I have more than that and it still blows my mind.

I'm so happy people enjoy my story so much and I'm grateful and humbled by your compleaments. Sure I had two bad reviews last chapter, but I'm not getting stressed by it, since I realize now that I have so many more supporters. Thank you for putting up with crazy drama queen me and my irregular updates.

As a gift to my readers, when I recieve 200 reviews, I'll do something special for you guys. I'm not sure what yet, maybe you guys can give me some suggestions in your reviews or pm me.

I want to share with you all an inspiration for my writing, her name was Adela Florence Nicholson, she used the name Laurence Hope to get away with publishing poems when the time wasn't acceptable for woman to write such sensual stuff.

My mom was garage saling and spotted this old worn book called "Stars of the Desert" she knew I loved reading and bought it for me. I spent days wrapped up in the words and I still love reading all of her poems today. I'm not usually much of a poetry person, I rather read a story, since I think poems (no offence) all sound the same and are predictable. But her writing was so beautiful, so deep, so passionate and dark. I think that was the first time I read angst and discovered that I loved it.

Here is one of my favorite stansa and a quote from her,

_I cannot forget-I cannot escape._

_What are the Stars to me?_

_Stars that meant so much, too much, in my youth;_

_Stars that sparkled about your eyes,_

_Made a radiance round your hair,_

_What are they now?_

_"I would have rather seen you around my throat, crushing out my life, then waving me farewell."_

* * *

The first rays of sunshine creeping through the window, might as well have been lasers beams to Rachel, who quickly covered her sensitive eyes blocking the harsh light. Rachel groaned as she felt her head busting into one of the most powerful headaches she ever had, she put her hands over her forehead in an attempt to block the pain and rolled over on her side so her face was facing away from the window. Rachel realized with a start how hard and unfamliar the surface beneath her was and it didn't feel anything like her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around realizing this room was not her bedroom.

Rachel panicked and jumped off the floor, her bones cracking with the sudden movement and her muscles aching, her body was not used to laying on a hard floor all night. She spun around loooking fearfully at the unfamiliar room looking down at the floor she saw her heels she wore last night discarded in the corner Rachel picked them up as she remembered where she went last night and realized she must still be at Quinn's house.

Fear and nausea overwhelmed Rachel, she covered her mouth, ran to a random door praying it was the bathroom. Rachel barely managed to not slip on the tile and lift up the toilet seat before she yommited.

_So this was what a hang over feels like._

* * *

Rachel Berry vowed she would never, ever, ever, ever touch another bottle of liquor for the rest of her life.

She slipped out the large house littered with empty red plastic bottles, fallen lamps and strange people still passed out around the house. When Rachel found the front door she stepped outside, putting her hand to cover her eyes while she looked for her car. When she spotted it she ran toward it and once she was inside the car she opened the glove department and looked for her father's sunglasses and put them on using to shield her eyes from the light. As much as she realized she wasn't in any condition to drive she had no other choice and slowly crept down the street.

Thankfully the roads were car free this morning, there weren't many people out this early, and Rachel was thankful for the fact her head pounded against her temple and she drove home slowly feeling numb and empty and drained. _Thank goodness McKinly had a labor day today._

Her house was only a few blocks away and Rachel arrived there shortly, even with how careful and slow she was going. She opened the door to her house with the hidden key and trudged up the flight of stairs, creeping down the hallway, before opening up her door to her bedroom. The morning light blinding her so she immediantly drew the blinds back and went to her bathroom to scrub her ruined make up off, before putting on a comfortable polka dot set of pajamas before collapsing on the pink bedspread.

An hour later Rachel woke up and her head was still throbbing. She headed to the bathroom wanting to scrub away this dirty feeling. She brushed her teeth twice, she flossed, she rinsed her mouth out with Listerine, turned the shower-head as hot as it would go, scrubbed her skin until it was red and vigorously washed and conditioned her hair. Rachel was out the shower scrubbing her hair dry with a towel when her eyes popped open in alarm as she realizes last night was a huge blur to her.

The realization last night was a completely mystery to her, stunned and frightened her to the core. She wondered how she was was just now thinking about this. Questions popped into her mind, _Did she sleep with someone? Did she take naughty pictures for Facebook? Did someone drug her? No, this was just a simple hangover, and she woke up alone with her clothes, and underwear still on. That had to be some good sighs, right?_

All Rachel could remember was her phone call with Kurt, deciding to crash the party, and Finn, and seeing Puck at the party. But the rest was still hazy and that frightened her.

Noah must have seen her at the party too, but he just abandoned her there. Didn't he realize what could happen to her when he so calously left her passed out? Didn't he care?!

Rachel thought he did, in his own disturbed way, care for her well being.  
But last night had proven her wrong. Rachel knew she had to confront him, so with a determined face and steady hand, she texted him.

Puck replied a second afterwards telling her to meet him at the playground where his sister attended school a few blocks away from high school.

* * *

The first thought that crossed Rachel mind when she spotted Puck was that _he looked absolutly awful_. Defeated and broken_. _Few, if anyone, has ever seen Puck appear so weak. He had the bad boy look and loved living up to his reputation. Only yesterday when she saw him on her porch waiting for her, did he ever look so miserable.

Puck's head hung low and his broad shoulders were slumped as if they carried the weight of the world on them. He sat on a otherwise empty swing set, a cigarette was dangling loosely from his lips (he knew she hated smoking.) His whole arua read black and so did his clothes, from his black leather jacket with a black crew neck T-shirt underneath to his dark jeans.

Rachel wondered how he could be this unaffected by the cold as she wrapped her black scraf tighter around her neck, her hair whipping around the crisp autumn wind. She was thankfully for her warm red coat, black stockings that kept her from freezing and her black bonnet not blowing away with the wind. She looked the neat and wholesome, in other words the exact opposite way Puck requested her to dress. Defying him even in this little way made her feel a little bit prouder as her chin lifted up higher as she marched over to him. Confident that she would say what she had to say and leave.

Puck took a drag from his cigarette and blew grey foul smelling smoke her way. Rachel walked faster towards him, snatching it from his lips, tossing it in the dirt and crushed the ciggrarette under her red flats.

"What the f-"

"You left me there at the party passed out on the floor?! How dare you abandon me like that! In that house full of drunk guys! Don't you realize or care that any of them could have raped me!" Puck winced at her acquisitions, looking like a wounded puppy, but Rachel still continued. He would not get her sympathy. He didn't deserve it, "I thought, I thought you were starting to care about me but I guess I was wrong. Puck doesn't care about anyone but himself." She said beginning to walk away but Puck grabbed her wrist tightly pulling her back toward him.

"No princess, you're the selfish one here, not me." Rachel opened her mouth but Puck continued his stormy expression daring her to interrupt him. It was his turn to talk now. "You thought you could have your boy toy and me dragged along too? Well I'm not going to stand for that! You crash a party, without telling me, get yourself drunk and end up dancing on top of tables for men! Then when I was going to take you home and take care of you because really who know more about hangovers then me? But you completely lost it and yelled at me for no reason! Screaming that you hated me! You know that fucking hurt? Then you told me everytime you touched me you pretended it was Finn! And here I trying my best to make you love me. I bought you gifts, stopped the slushies, and I told you I loved you. I was actually starting to think you had feelings for me. How-How fucking dumb could I be?" Noah said with a self deprecating laugh that stung her.

"To think you could love someone like me. I'm just a Lima loser and you're this princess who's going to star in Broadway and how the fuck could I be so fuckin' stupid?" Rachel saw his wet hazel eyes, his face scrunched up in misery and felt her stomach clench tightly.

"Well I'm letting you go. No more auction, no more you having to follow me to practice and pretend like you give a damn." His rant over Puck felt drained, Rachel looked at him with those big doe brown eyes of hers and earlier he would have fooled himself into thinking that was because she cared about him. Now he only saw pity in those eyes. Puck never want anybody's pity, not even her's, so he began to walk away from her .

The emotion in his eyes confirmed he was telling her the truth. Even Puck wasn't that good of an actor. And Rachel was starting to remember last night, bits and pieces crept into her mind. Yelling at Puck, his hurt face before he turned and left. When he walked away from her Rachel felt something picking at her heart. _Don't let him leave._

Puck felt his wrist being pulled and he spun around ready to tell her to back the hell up. But then she kissed him. And Puck gave up the thought of quitting Rachel he knew he never even stood a chance in Hell of being able to forget about her in the first place. He needed Rachel more than air and a set of lungs.

When she kissed Noah she remembered all those days she wondered if something was physiologicallly wrong with Noah because of his behavior. Now she was wondering if she had the same problems buried deep inside her because in that instant she needed Noah just as much as he needed her.

Noah groaned in protest when Rachel broke off their kiss. "Throw away that pack of ciggrates." She told him in a bossy and firm tone with a no nonsense look.

Wordlessly Puck reached into his pocket and tossed the pack on the ground. Rachel smilied before repirmanding him on how littering is, in some ways, just as bad as smoking. 'Why were you smoking in the _children's_ playground anyway, Noah?!" Then, "Oh my God, Noah! You can't just leave ciggrettes here for the children to pick up!'

Noah tries to distract her with another kiss but noticed she was shivering and clutched her glove hand into his own leading her into his truck.

He listens when she talks the whole car ride about his cd collection, how he should keep his truck neater if she was going to be sitting here, is he going the speed limit and warnings to put on his seat belt. Puck offers small remarks back and she would think he's annoyed with her if not for that small crooked smilie on his face.

"Noah are we going to my house? Because I picked up those little things you like I could fix you for lunch." Rachel offered pleasantly still holding his hand.

Noah chuckled softly and Rachel's eyebrows perked up as she glanced over at him confused. _What had she said that was so funny?_

"Babe, I'm taking my lady out on the town."

* * *

"This is what you 'meant by out on the town?'"

"Like you're not happy. I know you love their vegan pancakes."

"How did you-"

"The Puckassurus got his ways."

Rachel rolled her eyes but let him lead her to the empty booth in th back. All the booths were empty expect a few middle aged men sitting scattered around the bar, their eyes locked on an old television set playing the news. Puck signaled for Rachel to get in first so he could sit next to her on the outside of the booth. Because sitting on the other booth would be too far away from her and Puck wasn't sure he could handle the distance. So he sat next to her wrapping his arm possessively around her shoulder. His smile was blinding as he felt Rachel leaning into his body. A feeling of contentment and peace filled his body for the first time in a long time he felt truly happy. It felt like he could breath again for the first time in who know how long.

Puck barely seemed to notice when the waitress appproached them. His right arm wrapped around Rachel and his left hand, which had removed her gloves, now played with her bare fingers. His eyes entranced by their entangeled digits. When the waitress cleared her throat he didn't even bother to look up at the pretty older blond woman, his eyes never straying from Rachel.

When he ordered his food his eyes were still locked on Rachel and stayed locked on her as he ordered for her. He ordered exactly what she liked from the double stacker maple pancakes to the unsweetened hot (but not _too_ hot) tea with lemon. Rachel blushed impressed by the way he knew her so well but after the woman left she still told him it was rude not to look at the waitress even if she was secretly pleased on the inside to know that the attractive woman wasn't even a bleep on Puck's radar.

"Rachel?" Noah said after a moment, his voice strained, he was never so good with words but he new he had to explain some things to her. He tried to sort out the thoughts in his head into words she could understand as he stared at their interlocked hands, finding a small and brief comfort in the way they fit so perfectly together. And sighed getting ready to talk more in one sitting than he probably ever has in his life.

"Yes?" Rachel asked sweetly looking up at his face smiling. Puck smiled back at her, though it looked strained and Rachel wondered what could be wrong now. She watched Puck running a hand over his scalp noticing he often does that when he's upset. "What the matter?" Rachel asked frowning, everything had been going so well lately she wondered what could be bothering him, wondering if it has been the same thing that has been upsetting since after his football game.

"It's just... you know I'm not good with talking or emotions and shit, but I need to tell you some stuff." He looked nervously down at the table. Rachel turned to him and patted his hand with the one he wasn't holding gently urging him to continue, "Do you remember when we were kids?"

"You mean the pre-mohawk yielding Puck?" Rachel teased light heartidly bumping into his shoulder with her's, hoping she would entice him smile to smile back at her.

"Y'know even without the 'hawk I was still like, the most bad ass kid on the playground, and you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I remember a young Noah, my knight in shining armor that saved my armor when Jacob pulled up my skirt up on the playground."

"Fucker needed two black eyes." Noah said scowling, tensing up, surprising Rachel with how angry he still looked at the memory.

Rachel's hand tightened around his and Noah relaxed under her soothing touch, she smiled warmly at him, "I remember you saying I looked like a princess, a jewish princess. The next day we got married on the playground you grabbed a ring pop and I gave you a flower I twisted into a ring. The next week you were pushing me in dirt... what happened?" Rachel wondered.

"Shit happened." Puck answered then muttered to himself while he surveyed the near empty diner for something or someone Rachel wasn't sure what, she tried to comprehend his words but he was talking too low and when the waitress came and left them their drinks, Puck stopped muttering or moving at all. He looked straight ahead of him as Rachel thanked the waitress. Puck waited for the server to leave before he talked again, his voice noticeably lower than before, "Did you hear anything about Quinn or her uncle?"

Rachel nods her head slowly not seeing about any of of this affects her and him, "Yes Kurt told me, Quinn isn't really your cousin, but her uncle is married to your mom and he was supposed to be in jail or something-"

"I'm a badass, but that dude has been to real county prison before, for killing someone. He's isn't the kind of guy you want to piss off. And he's a former a skin head so that will tell you, he's not exactly in favor of gay guys like dads or jewish people. If he found out, or Quinn told him I liked you, it wouldn't be very pretty for me."

Puck took a sip of his coffee and stuffed his hands on his pockets looking away, "One day after school he came to pick me and my sister up one day. I pointed to you wanting to show him the girl I liked, you were standing there with your two dads holding each other's hands. I guess he saw that and the Star of David sticker on your car. I got the worst beating of my life that night when mom had work. That was when he was still wearing the steel toed boats and leather belt. Shit stung like hell. Then he tried shaving my hair off with a buzzer, that's why I came back with the mohawk. When mom came home he just told her he was trying to me a hair cut. But I ran away before he could get the middle shaved off." Puck laughed under his breath at the memory, it wasn't a very pleasant sound, and then took a sip of his coffee. Trying to look cool and nonchalant about the whole thing.

"He beat you?! Noah, I'm so sorry-"

"'S cool." Puck said shrugging keeping his voice carefully casual, "Just toughened me up."

Rachel's mind is swarming, she has so much to say, and doesn't know where to begin. "I don't understand. If he is anti sematic, your mom is Jewish why did he, why did she, why would she...?"

"_Was _Jewish. Why don't you think mom goes to the synague anymore? Why I was so happy you made that jewish food? We eat nothing but hamburger, chicken and steak since Derrick... I don't even want to know what is in a hot dog." Noah said looking like he was about to gag.

"Why would your mother lower herself herself to someone like that?!" Rachel said appaled, only when she saw Puck's face did she realize it might have seemed like she was saying something against his mom and Puck turned to her sharply.

"Look, Rachel, I love you and shit. But you ain't got no idea about what its like to have your husband walk out on your for a damn cocktail waitress! My ma was all alone for the first time with two young kids. She was so depressed she couldn't get out bed unless she had work! I was only a kid but had to take care of Hannah by myself pretty much. Times were hard. Money was tight. Ma was a middle aged woman with two kids so she was pretty desperate for a man. Then she meant Derrick and moneyt wasn't so tight, she was happy and he got along well with me and Hannah. I don't even think mom knew what all Derrick was in to until it was too late and Ma already was in love with him."

Rachel looked down at the red and white checkered table cloth, not knowing where else to turn her eyes, what to say or what this new revelation would mean for them. Part of the news was still slowly sinking in and she could hardly comprehend what she heard just moments ago. This situation was brand new and Rachel didn't know how to handle it. She heard the footsteps of the waitress approaching their table with their food and forced a mumbled thank you out.

Puck dug into gritts, eggs and bacon like he was starved while Rachel cut of her pancake and took a tiny bite. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry.

"Look at me," Puck sighed as he put his fork down and gently lifting her chin toward him his expression softer, "It's hard to explain, but Derrick... he's not such a bad guy. He's chilled out a lot since I was a kid and the only father I ever had and he loves my family. I don't think it wouldn't even matter to him... he still with mom, ain't he, and she's Jewish. It's Quinn, she's got some kind weird hold over him, like he'd do anything for her. I knew Quinn would freak out if she ever found out we were dating or that I liked you. Then she would tell Derrick I done some horrible shit to her to get revenge. Plus Derrick wants me to date her for some reason, and it's just a big wad of shit I'm stuck in, I didn't want you to get sucked into it too. So in school I was trying to make it look like I didn't care about you, I wanted to protect you and me. But I realized some stuff after the party; you deserve to know the truth and I can't keep going around pretending all the damn time. Derrick and Quinn can go to Hell for all I care."

"I don't know Noah, this Derrick guy seems dangerous-"

"Are you questioning my badassness?" Puck asks with an arched eyebrow making Rachel giggle, "Don't worry about a thing babe. I'm a man. I can handle it. Besides he wouldn't hurt me if he wants to stay with mom, right? You trust me right, babe?" Puck asked looking into deeply into her eyes. The way Puck looked at her did her in. The great Noah Puckerman looked at her so pleading for her acceptance and with so much love. Rachel let go of her fears and grasped his hand and was rewarded with Puck's blinding smile, she never saw him look so utterly content and happy before, it was a sharp contrast to how he looked earlier today.

"I'm not exactly sure of my feelings yet, Noah. But I am willing to give this relationship a try if you are."

"Really?"

"Yes." Rachel answered back honestly. Because somehow, along the way, Puck became her world. But when wasn't he apart of it? Rachel had known Noah since they were children, as pre-teens and teenagers he bullied her relentlessly and she lived in fear of him. Then after the auction, when there relationship grew sexual he became her infactutation, in class she was distracted by dirty thoughts of him. Lust evoled into feelings. And now he was her everything.

Rachel realized it wasn't an ideal love, Puck wasn't the chivalrous knight from her dreams, but he loved her with all of his whole soul. Finn didn't match up to Puck's intensity, his love and desire. Finn was inconsequential puppy crush. And Puck had seeped into her life and became her everything.

When they are done eating, Noah throws a jumbled of wad of cash on their table, offered her his arm, they walked out the diner arm and arm, until they reached the door, which Puck held open for her.

When they walked outside before she could even take two steps, Puck was running in front of her and held the truck's door open for her. Rachel's eyes widen in surprise and Puck leans to her face, "Look, babe. I know I ain't been treating you right. But that's all going to change from now on. You're my girlfriend and I'm going to start acting like a boyfriend and not be such a dick all the time... least I'll try."

_That is the most romantic thing someone ever told me. _"Really?"

Puck smile lights up his face, he wraps his arms around her dainty waist and pulls her in close, "Really." He says before kissing her and Rachel lets herself melt into into his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Me thinkits Puck didn't tell Rachel _everything_, will it come back to bite him? Hmm?

I hope I'm not making Puck sound very OOC he's supposed to be estentually the same, just with obsession added.

Please join my forum Glee Writer's and Reader's Lounge, it is only me, talking to myself right now.I promise I am not (that) annoying to talk to!


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Before I start my **A/N** I woud like to adress a review which said the following...

_'So, I read "as sweet as he did when they were alone" and I wanted to puke. _  
_That's not sweet. That's twisted. You cannot have someone fall in love this way; it's not love. It's not devotion. It's twisted, sick. I literally could not read past that. _  
_You're a good writer, but your portrayal of this fell short. This is an abusive relationship, and starts out as such; Rachel lives in fear of him. And when he calls her 'mine', she hates it._  
_I literally could not read anymore of this; I felt like that sentiment was so twisted and out-of-the-blue, like it was a typo, a mistake. _  
_I imagine you view this differently, but the only way these two can fall in love with the situation you've created is if Puck goes through personal growth, and sees that he is proving detrimental to Rachel's well being, and breaks up with her. And then, under both parties consent-including Rachel's-they can get together, can fall in love. _  
_Because, right now? Twisted.'_

Okay, first of all, I'm pretty sure you read more even though you said 'I literally could not read anymore of this' because your quote was from chapter 8 and your review was posted to chapter nine. If my story makes you feel physically ill then don't read it. I am not making you read it. If I don't like something, I stop reading it. I don't put myself through torture reading every chapter and posting a nasty review on top of it. I just don't understand this way of thinking.

Another thing I don't understand is out of everything! you could have disliked in my story, your only problem with it was me saying he was nice to her when they were alone? _Why_? It's not like I'm not lying about it. Puck has been nice to her when they are alone. He buys her presents, he's affectionate, he tells her he loves her. Puck had reasons for his bad behavior in public I already addressed in the previous chapter.

Thirdly, just because Puck has been sweet to Rachel sometimes, their relationship still isn't perfect. I never meant to imply it was a perfectly healthy relationship just because I said he has been kind to her a few times. If you want a nice, healthy and politically correct Puckleberry relationship you should have realized **_way! _**back in chapter one, "Hey I better stop reading this story, Puck is kinda physco." There are a ton of the other nice and sweet Puckleberry stories. I have also posted PuckxRachel stories that aren't so dark, so again, I don't understand why you put yourself through torture reading a story about a relationship you hate.

But thanks anyway for your long review and saying I'm a good writer. Maybe you can read one of my other stories that aren't so dark, I have more PuckxRachel stories posted on my account. I wouldn't have put you on blast like this if you left me your name. And if you just said "You suck" or something along those lines, I wouldn't have bothered adressing it at all, but since it is such a long and thoughtful review I thought it deserved being adressed. I'm not being sarcastic. Here is just some food for thought, 'It is one thing to disagree with someone... or even REALLY disagree. But anonymous hate is weak. And it's bullying. Plain and simple.' Via Curt Mega's twitter.

So! To everyone else who still likes reading this story, if you remember, last chapter I said I would do something special for you guys when I reached my 200th review.

Well, I thought and I thought and I thought about it, and now I have decided what my prize should be to my wonderful readers! I'm happy to say that there are actually 3 seperate prizes! I'm super excited to tell you all about it so let's get started!

The first prize is to my 200 reviewer, he or she, will get their own OC to appear in Need You Now! Just tell me their name and a vague desciption in your review or PM me and I'll put your OC in an upcoming chapter as a background character!

The 2nd prizes go to the following ten reviews after the 200th. Now, I know you some of you guys have a lot of questions about my story and this is your chance to finally get your answers! Each reviewer will get to leave me one question about Need You Now. Direct your question to me or a character in my story about anything at all and it will be answered in my **A/N**.

And last but not least, my 3rd prize is for anyone and everyone who loathes Quinn and or Derrick. I have good news to give you all, a kill Quinn/Derrick party! That's right, you can finally take out your frushrations and anger out by posting in your reveiw or by PMing me your most celver, inventive, and painful way to kill them both or him or her! I'll post them all in my **A/N** and who knows, maybe my favorite one will get posted on my homepage and a sneak peak into the next chapter...okay, my favorite one totally will have all those extra prizes too! So dust off by your sadistic hats and have a ball. Means off death can be anything; a killer shark, a hurricane, by another character, an accident, me, you, anyone. Remember this though, this is all in good fun, please don't go all crazy on me and take it too far.

I love all my readers (especially the nice ones!) and I'm glad to finaly have a chance to give back to you all, seriously if I could see you guys in real life I would totally bear hug each and every one of you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. But I hope this will do well enough. Even if only a few people participate or a whole bunch particpate, it's my way of showing you guys thanks.

But this is becoming way to long so let's get on with the story. I hope you all like it. Kisses!

* * *

Rachel never had a real... boyfriend. Gee, even the word gave her goosebumps! She couldn't believe her, Rachel Berry queen of the gleeks, had the most popular guy in school, the varisty quaterback as her boyfriend!

Puck had kept his promise and acted like a true gentleman today, their first day as offical boyfriend and girlfriend. Well expect that time someone shouted at her that she was a pole dancer, from her intoxicated behavior at Quinn's party Rachel assumed, Puck didn't listen to Rachel pleas not to do anything when he slammed the unfortunate junior into a wall and then tossed him into a trashcan. Rachel couldn't deny she found this behavior, ironically a turn on and since then no one has thrown a slushy at her face, brought up her risque actions at the party, or so much as dared to look her in the eye.

First thing this morning he showed her he was doing his best to change, he bought her grape slushie, knowing it was her favorite kind, even though it kind of unnerved her that Puck used to watch the way she licked her lips after he slushied her, she still appreciated the seniment.

And after that things only progressed Noah opened doors for her, carried her bookbag for her, walked arm and arm with her in the hallways, he did not seem in the least bit to care about the odd looks they, more specifically, HE was recieving. Instead his eyes never strayed from her the whole day, like he couldn't believe this was really happening.

Rachel was fully prepared to forgive everything; the slushies, the bullying behavior and just move on. Rachel was so exited the whole weekend before Monday she spent making mix tapes, Team Puckerman shirts, his and her calenders, and cut and framed pictures of him to stick to her locker.

After a class Rachel was ashamed to admit she could hardly pay attention in, because she was too preoccupied day dreaming about Noah (his arms are _really_ lovely). Rachel saw him waiting for her at the door when class was finaly over. Rachel smilied and linked their arms together as they started walking down the stair to her next peroid. Noah never discouraged her from holding his arm or hand in public and made death glares at anyone who dared to look sideways at them.

* * *

Puck could hardly believe he is sitting in freakin' world history class by his own free will. But then he feels Rachel soft hand holding his own, he looked at his left to see Rachel gracing him with a smile and remembers exactly why he is there and why it is all worth it.

Unlike the the first time he sat here, Rachel isn't terrified off him, instead she is leaning into his touch and he's more happy then he's been, like, ever in his entire life. Sure the cat calenders, T-shirts and everything was a bit much. Whatever. They were down right embarresing. Puck didn't do shit like fuckin' cute adorable animal calenders. But maybe Noah did, a person he hasn't known since he was kid... Okay, so maybe it is hiding in the back of his locker underneath a bunch of crumbeled papers. He loved her and shit, but he still has some of his male pride, he just wasn't going to tell her that. His number one goal was to make for everything he's done to her, and make Rachel the happiest girl in the world. He relished every smile, every hug, every kiss and every kind word she gave him. He wanted to give her eveything she ever could ever ask for.

Even though Rachel made him go to all of his classes, and told him she had no inetentions of doing his homework for him, he's still happy. Besides it feels kind of awesome to watch his grade improve and know it was all him. Sure there were some haters Karofsky looked like he was in shock when he wrapped his arm around his girl Rachel in class, and when Santana looked at them walking down the hallway she seemed disgusted but fuck them. Rachel was his now truely and no one was going to ruin this for him.

* * *

Rachel was never more happy in her life, Puck always paid to attention to what she said, even if she knew he could only understand about half of what she said. Today for lunch, they sat in an empty choir room, eating Chinese food that he had ordered to the school "Because I am just that awesome babe." Noah fed her tiny bits of rice and shrimp and vegatables looking intensly at her, "You know I'm joining Glee-"

Rachel choked on a piece of shrimp, coughing and sputtering while Puck's eyes widen in fright and concern like she might die, he lept franticaly to her side and patted her on her back.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked deeply concerned, like Rachel was in real danger and the thought tore him up. She managed to nod and reached for her white styrofoam cup with the red chinese dragon in the middle and the name off the restarant printed above it. Before she could reach it though, Puck is already there pointing the straw at her lips and Rachel takes a long sip of the diet Coke before she can talk. "You're what?" Rachel asked again.

"Joining glee." Puck responded back simpily, wondering Rachel she wasn't jumping off the walls with excitement by now.

"Uh, Noah?"

"Yes babe?"

"I kind of... quit glee and joined the musical the other day."

"You **_quit _**glee?" Puck asked with a dumfounded expression to which Rachel deftly nodded, "_So I joined Homo Explosion for fucking nothing_!?" Puck screamed in frushration, Rachel frightfully backed away from him.

Puck sighed running a hand through his strip of hair and tried to calm down. "Why did you quit glee, baby?" Noah asked his voice soft and gentle as he pulled Rachel back into his lap and kissed her on the cheek his own way of apologizing to her for his outburst. Rachel relaxed under his comforting touch, as he stroked the back of her shirt, touched that Puck calmed down his temper all for her. He really was trying to be better all for her.

Rachel was going to go on long list of everything the other glee club members ever done to her. But the list was all too extensive and it tired her out only thinking about it, so she didn't want to put Noah through the aggravation of listening to all of her complaints and make him angrier than need be with each reason, so she setteled for one simple complaint, which everything boiled down to anyway. "They were mean to me."

"They were _mean _to you?" Puck repeated baffeled, "Why would they be mean to you?! You're the best singer they got! And aren't you BFF's or whatver with that Kurt kid? Shouldn't he have your back?"

"We aren't BFF's anymore, we aren't even friends I think." Rachel said with a frown Noah wanted to wipe off for her. He never wanted to see his Rachel frown ever again.

"Why not, babe?" Rachel was a bit surprised with how genuinely interested Puck seemed to be in her problems, Rachel wasn't sure hoe to repond to his question so she said simply that he was acting judgmental and sided with Quinn this weekend when he went her party.

"That was a fucked up thing for him to do. Screw him, babe. He doesn't deserve your friendship."

Rachel nodded, "I know Kurt hasn't been acting exactly like a best friend should, but I also know he has reasons for his behavior and I really miss him, Noah. Kurt was there for me when I had no one." Puck remembered how Kurt would rush Rachel away in the bathroom everytime he slushied her and murmurred his apologies into Rachel's ear, she nodded before turning around to face him "I still think it's great that you joined New Directions! I know you have talent and will make a valuable addition to glee club. The only thing that could make this news better is if you were bringing with you a few more members, then we could qualify for sectionals, and I might even be persuaded to come back." Rachel said half jokingly as she got up to dump their trash away.

Puck leaned back in his seat a devilish smirk on his face that Rachel noticed when she sat back down and promted her to ask what was going on in that mind of his. Puck just winked at her as the bell rung, "Don't worry, babe. I have a feeling everything will get better." He said placing a kiss on her cheek the mischevious smile still on his face.

* * *

Plan A of operation, Become the Most Awesome/Badass Boyfriend Ever, to make up for his all his past mistakes, and making Rachel totally fall in love with him was in action.

First order of bisiness, make Lance Bass and Rachel friends again.

Puck lazily sipped the last bit of soda he had left in the styrfoam cup while he waited for this stupid glee club meeting to be over with to initiate his awesome/badass full proof plan. He honestly didn't get what was so great about glee that made Rachel love it so much. Everyone in the class as full of themselves, talked way too much and sang weird songs, but whatever made Rachel happy.

If being friends with the annoying, squeaky voiced, pre-Madonna Kurt made her happy then Puck would make it happen. Even if her having frends meant losing valuable time with her. He remebered how sad she looked when he didn't let her spend time with her gleeks. Puck wanted his girl to be happy he meant what he said earlier about stop acting like a dick.

It was a plus that being friends with Kurt again would help Rachel join glee again. So Puck didn't join Homo Explosion or nothing. And Rachel returning to glee would make her extra happy, Puck knew she missed it. He didn't blame her, everyone knew Sandy was a creep and probably wanted more of himself in the musical then Rachel... God so help him if Sandy made Rachel cry or anything Puck wouldn't hesistate to-

"We can't do it without her." Puck held back a snarl because Kurt was big part of the reason Rachel left, if not **the **reason. _Did he miss Rachel his friend, or Rachel the kick ass singer? _

"That's not true. We may have to layer Santana and Mercedes over Quinn's solo but – we'll be fine." The teacher said sounding like he was trying to convince himself and his class.

"Maybe for the invitational but not sectionals and certainly not regional's." Wheel chair kid said Puck was seriously starting to wonder if he was one of the few people that loved Rachel for just being Rachel. The thought alone made him mad, Rachel was special, with or without her voice, and everyone should love her irregardless.

Soon enough the bell rang and Puck tossed his empty cup into the trash waiting for Kurt to come out of the classroom, yeah he kinda skipped glee and spied out in the hallway. Rachel would kill him for cutting class, but seriously, his only reason for joing glee was Rachel. He wasn't about to go sit in there around Quinn, Santana and the rest of those glee freaks without her being there. Unfortunatly for him, Quinn came out of the classroom before Kurt, she smiled as she spotted Puck and walked over to him.

"Looking for someone?" She said licking her pink lips, _where the fuck was Finn when he needed him_?! Puck heard Finn talking to Mr. Shue in the classroom and scowled.

"Leave me the Hell alone Quinn." Puck said simpily attempting to walk away from the blonde he had no time for this, he had shit to do but Quinn grabbed his sleeve and held him back.

"Are you forgetting that I have major shit on you?!" She hissed.

"Bring it." Puck said easily releasing his arm from her grasp, he saw Kurt walking out the door and hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

Part one of operation, accomplished.

Now there was just one more phase.

Puck strolled confidently in to locker room after gym class was over and spotted Matt and Mike braggging about how mmuch they can bench. _Bitches, I have them all beat_. Puck began walking over to them thinking _Looks like I just found two more members for glee. Yeah, Rachel is totally going to fall in love with me. _

"What the fuck has gotten into you Puckerman! First you get with Crazy Berry-

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you." Puck said through gritted teeth his hands automactically clenching into fist at his side. Matt was still on his shit list for the comment he made weeks ago about his girl. Matt tensed up on him and Mike dared to speak up next.

"I don't know what's wrong with you dude, but we are not joining Homo Explosion. Let's go Matt." Mike said jestering for Matt to walk away with him.

Puck casually crossed his muscular arms across his sculpted planes of his chest, flexing his muscles so they looked even more impressive to his skinnier classmates. "Yeah, I think you guys are." Puck said then cracked his knuckles, approached them and slung his arms their shoulders, "Ain't that right boys?" He said in a mock friendly tone.

* * *

"Hey babe." Puck greated Rachel after school was over in the parking lot. Everything wet accordin to plan and he couldn't wait to see Rachel smile again because of him. He swept her in a big hug, picking her up and twirled her in his arms. He landied a big sloppy wet kiss on her face that made Rachel giggle and playfully smack his arm away. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her his Rachel, all to himself, finaly.

"Get your sexy ass in the truck now." Noah teased holding the door open for her and stepping back to appreciate her body as she climbed into his truck. Rachel went back to wearing her usual wardrobe but Puck didn't mind so much as he took a look at her ass in her sinfully short skirt licking his lips and thinking possessively _Hell yeah, all mine_.

When Rachel shut the door Puck walked over to his side, and got in the truck with a lot less difficuatly than his petite girlfriend. First he put on his seatbelt because Rachel always nagged him to do so. Afterwards he placed the keys in the ignition starting the engine and looked over at her "Hey, you feel like staying in watching a movie tonight?"

"Sure!" Rachel said smiling putting on her seat belt, "My daddies actually brought home for me that new movie-" She said with excitement before she felt her purse vibrating and her cell phone ringing. Quizically Rachel peered down at her purse wondering who would call her besides Noah.

"Rach, aren't you going to get that?"

"I don't know who could be calling me?" Rachel said puzzeled her eyebrows crossed together as she unzipped her purse and fetched her phone. "Kurt?" Rachel said in surprise before she answered it.

Puck drove and listened in to their conversation with a smug smirk. He could be very convincing if he did say so himself. Kurt was pratically begging Rachel to come back to glee and forgive him. _All it took was alittle persausion on the part of your's truely, some help from his right pec and his left pec, and ba-da-fuckin'-bing suddenly everyone agrees with him._

When Rachel hung up the phone she turned to Puck and smilied brightly at him, "Can you believe that Noah! Kurt asking me to come back to glee he even put Mercedes, Tina and Artie on the phone. I know I'm talented and they would come to regret their mistreatment of me. I just didn't expect Kurt to swallow his pride so soon."

Noah couldn't hold back his all knowing grin, _Fuck yeah, the Puckmiester was the fucking master. _"I guess they just missed you, can't really blame them, babe. So you think you'll come back to glee now?"

"... I guess I could come back." Rachel said giggling when Puck took her by the waist and pulled her over to his side and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Quinn was not a happy girl.

Her plans of breaking up Puck and Rachel were not working as she expected. Quinn growled unlocking the door and entered her parent's house. As soon as she had the door open she let out a loud frushrated scream, that echoed through the large expansive house, and threw her purse on the floor wishing she could break something in the house the maids kept so immacculate.

"Quinny?" Quinn raised her eyebrows, she heard her name being called out in the other room and her mother heels clicking against the floor as she headed to the door. _Why was her mother home? Didn't she have a lunch date, or a shop to go to?_ "You know screaming like a banshee isn't very becoming for a young lady such as yourself. What if the neighbors heard?"

Quinn couldn't help rolling her eyes at her beautiful mother who looked like an older more mature version of herself. Sarah was dressed a impecciably in a coordinating _Black House White Market _monochrome shirt and shirt with her pearls and matching heels, "Who cares if they did?" Quinn responded indifferetly attempting to side step her mother and head upstairs to her room.

"_I_ care!" Her mother snapped defensively holding her daughter's arm back, "We have a good reputation in this town and I don't need you spoiling it. Now I'm going out to meet the girls for dinner, can I trust you to be good?" Quinn nodded and Sarah shocked her daughter with an rare display of affection, a quick hug and kiss on her cheek. Sarah noticed the beautful necklace adorning her daughter's long and slender neck.

"I love that necklace Quinn. Did daddy get it for you?" Sarah asked smiling taking the sterling silver heart inbtween her French manicured fingers to get a closer look smiling fondly.

_Dad never gets me anything_. "Uncle Derrick bought it for me." Sarah immediantly let go of the charm, her lips pursed and her tweezed blonde eyebrows narrowed as she straightened her back and looked dissapprovingly at her daughter.

"You do **not **have an uncle. I don't want you conversing with... that man any longer, do you hear me?"

"But mom! He's your brother too!"

Sarah became stone. Cold unwavering stone. "He's nothing to me. Do you want that _criminal _ruining our good name?!"

"Mom he misses you! He loves you! Won't you at least give him a phone call just to tell him how you are doing?!"

"Enough! I will hear no more of this nonense! You are to stop talking to him, do I make myself clear?" Sarah said her light blue eyes cold and hard the same eyes she shared with her brother and her daughter.

Quinn nodded defeated. Sarah released a breath of relief as Quinn stared at the cool tile. "Good. I expect you should be asleep by the time I'm back. Bye."

* * *

**A/N: **Has anyone watched _Trespass_? Jonah played by swoon worthy Cam Gigandet reminded me of Puck in this story expect a _**whole **_lot deadlier and darker but he looked hot doing it! And Nicole Kidma's still making guys go nuts for her lol.

But back on topic, please don't forget to review and as you wait for the next update, feel free to read some of my other stories and/or join my forum.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Edited by perfectly-imperfect13.

* * *

Even though Quinn, Santana and Brittany were still in glee, Rachel felt a great sense of relief; like she was headed home again, as she walked the familiar path to the chorus room.

She wouldn't dare tell Puck this because she was afraid of what his reaction might be, but Sandy was a horrible teacher. When she had him as her glee teacher during sophomore year, he was bad, but now he seemed even worse.

Every practice, he insulted Rachel's performances ruthlessly; and even though Mr. Schue didn't give her solos that she clearly deserved in the past, at least he didn't make her run to the bathroom crying every day, which is why Rachel looked forward to seeing Mr. Schue's friendly smile again.

As she walked down the hallway to the chorus room, Rachel thought that perhaps her departure made him finally realize what a valuable assistant she was to this club, like Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie had, and he would start treating her with the respect she deserved.

With that thought in mind, Rachel smiled enthusiastically and opened the door. She grinned at the familiar room-the piano, the row of seats in the back, and the large wood dresser at the front. She practically skipped to the seat next to Kurt and greeted him excitedly.

"Don't hurt me!" Kurt screamed as he flinched, blocking his face with his hands as Rachel looked at him oddly.

"Um..? Is something the matter, Kurt?" Rachel asked, curiously staring at him with a confused expression. "Is it Karfosky again?" Rachel asked softly.

_"More like Puckerman threatening everyone to be nice to you."_ Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh yes… David… precisely! Darn those slushy machines. So I heard your _boyfriend _tried out for glee, where is Neanderthal? I mean Puck!"

"Oh, he should be here any time now!" Rachel said, too happy to notice the way Kurt flinched afterwards.

Rachel once again glanced around the room and noticed Quinn rubbing a towel on a very wet looking Finn. "What happened to him?"

"The slushy war has commenced." Kurt observed.

"And if Finn and Quinn got nailed, none of us are safe." Mercedes piped in.

At that moment, Mr. Schue chose to walk into the room, followed by a few guys behind him. "I'd like you all to meet the newest members of New Directions-Puck, Matt and Mike!" Will said exuberantly.

Kurt looked surprised and taken a back as the football players took their seats, but nonetheless clapped his hands.

Rachel, Mr. Schue and the rest of the class were clapping as well; except for Quinn who was scowling with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Puck walk straight towards Rachel.

Santana looked sceptically at Puck, but when Brittany waved Matt and Mike their friends, over to sit next to them, they seemed just as happy as the rest of the class.

Puck wasn't even halfway there before Kurt practically leaped out of his seat and into the seat next to Mercedes, a row behind them. Rachel looked between a frightened Kurt and an almost too innocent Puck, perplexed, before she decided to let it go for now.

Instead, she whispered to Puck as discreetly as she could, "How'd you get them to join?" as their teacher went on about this week's assignment.

Puck threw her a cocky grin, "Let's just say the Puckerman has his ways." Rachel couldn't help but return his smile.

She can almost feel Quinn's eyes glaring at the back of her head, and even though Rachel never considered herself a vengeful person, she relished in the fact that things were finally looking down for the "it" girl and the "it" couple.

Quinn said nothing the entire class. Finn, who sat next to her, looked oblivious and confused, like he could sense the tension in the room but was clueless about the cause of it.

Rachel sat diligently in her seat as she studied this week's music selection. Puck sat next to her, briefly skimming through the list before setting it aside. "You pick something babe." He told her before lounging back in his seat.

Rachel tried to get Puck interested in the lesson several times but to Rachel's disappointment, he would only humor her for a few minutes before going back to slouching in his spot, looking bored and disinterested as he checked the time on the clock.

When Mr. Schue asked Puck to perform a song and Puck turned him down with a casual line about not grooving to Yong MC, Rachel couldn't hide her displeasure about her boyfriend's non-participation in class and said so.

It made her happy that Puck joined glee for her; now if only he would perform. She heard Puck sing and saw him perform with the Acafellas before so she knew he had talent, she just wished he had as much ambition. When Mr. Schue began to sing _Bust a Move _with the rest of the class, Puck joined in dancing only in an effort to please her.

But there was no hiding the fact that Puck wasn't interested, except when it was time for Rachel to sing her solo. When Mr. Schue announced her name after his song was over, Puck immediately began to sit up in his seat.

He stared entranced as Rachel smiled confidently, and enthusiastically walked into the middle of the room. Throughout Rachel's ballad, Noah's hazel eyes never strayed from her. When she sung her last note, Puck immediately stood to his feet, giving her a standing ovation.

"That's my baby!" He yelled proudly, whistling, and scowled when he noticed the rest of the class wasn't as appreciative of her talent.

Noah patted Kurt on the shoulder a little harder than he should have and glared at him, silently ordering the smaller boy to applaud her. Kurt gulped before he rushed to stand to his feet with a loud "Bravo!"

Puck turned and looked behind him at wheel-chair kid-'_Arbie something...'-_about to do the same to him, but Artie just gave him a dumbfounded expression and looked pointedly down at his legs as if to say, "Dude, I'm in a wheelchair."

Quinn and Santana both rolled their eyes at the same time at Puck's antics. Santana crossed her arms muttering that he should 'pipe the fuck down', which no one heard over Noah's loud applause. Rachel smiled brightly and skipped to her chair to kiss Noah on the cheek, as he whispered compliments in her ear.

Although Will was confused, the only thing he could think of as he watched Puck whispering praises into Rachel's ear was that she finally found her soul mate; someone who would worship her every note.

* * *

Football practice? Rachel?

Football practice or Rachel?

Yeah, the best choice was pretty obvious to Puck too.

So that's how, instead of going to football practice with a pack of sweaty guys,-_And they call glee gay?!_-Puck found himself sitting in Rachel's room and strumming his guitar on her bed as Rachel sang into her brush while looking at herself in the mirror.

No matter how many times he saw her, it was never enough. He could never get enough of her; her hair, her lips, her legs, everything about her called to him.

As much as he loved listening to her sing, he missed those lips. It had been way too long since she kissed him last and he needed her now. So he set his guitar down and complained about his ears hurting, asking her to take a break.

"OK, what do you want to do?"

_Did she really have to ask?_

"Wanna make out?"

"Sure!" She barely finished saying before Puck hungrily kissed her and ended up rolling with her across her bed. He pulled Rachel down on top of him and felt her hair tickling his face.

As his hands trailed a path up her smooth bare legs, Puck wondered absent-mindedly how her dads, who just got back from their business trip, could trust him alone in her room with their teenage daughter behind a closed door.

_But I'm not one to complain. _He thought as he tried to turn her over to lay beneath him, but grunted as she began to pull away from him.

He forced himself not to succumb to his anger. '_You said you'd act better, Puckerman.' _He had to remind himself and asked her softly, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't do this." Rachel told him and Puck felt rage begin to creep into his body. He had done so much for her to earn her love and acceptance, but she wasn't even allowing him a chance!

'_Well, I'm not going to allow that to happen_,' he thought as he pulled her body back to him. But Rachel once again pulled away from him.

He was ridden with apprehension as he listened to Rachel nervously say something about a solo, "I just don't see us working out."

And just like that, their cute and sweet moment was over.

"You're thinking of leaving me?!" Puck shouted, sitting up in her bed in a nano second.

"It's not-" Rachel tried defending herself. Everything had just been moving too fast. She tried to explain, but before she could, Puck pushed her shoulders down with his hands laying her on her back as his body loomed over her.

"You can't leave me! You can't!" He said hysterically; his hands on either side of her face were shaking with anxiety, "No, no, no! Not my angel."

'_Not the only thing right in my life.'_

"Baby, can't you see? We're destined to be together forever." He told her desperately, holding her face between his two rough hands as he laid between her legs on top of her; the intensity in his hazel eyes scaring her.

"I know! I'll show you! Tomorrow, I can be your leading man, alright baby? And everything will be all right again." Now he was smiling again.

Rachel stared at him blankly. She was shocked, both at the dramatic behavior she hadn't seen from him in a while and his sudden change in demeanor. She was only able to simply nod back at him.

Puck smiled a dopey, happy grin as he saw her nod, agreeing with him. '_Everything's fine she isn't going to leave you,'_ he thought as he cradled her head in his hands, moving them to the back of her head, his fingers tangling and getting lost in her hair.

Before Rachel could make a protest that his hands were pulling her too hard, his lips crushed against hers. He lifted her on his lap and caressed her everywhere he could reach.

Rachel's head was spinning and when she felt his phone vibrate, she forced her lips away from him, glad about the interruption. She felt light-headed and dizzy, and her lips were starting to burn.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Rachel stuttered.

"It's okay," Puck said, reaching for her again, but Rachel moved out of his way.

"It could be important." Puck briefly hesitated before he reached into his jean pocket, and looked worriedly at the name that flashed across the screen.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Derrick." Puck said and swallowed, grabbing his jacket from her chair, and turned back around to her. "Keep your phone on you okay, babe? And I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay." Rachel said as she walked to her door on her unsteady feet to say goodbye to Puck.

She wondered what this Derrick must be like to make a guy like Puck follow his orders. As soon as she was close enough, Noah swept her in his arms, lifting her off her feet as he kissed her breathless and told her he loved her before he walked out.

* * *

Puck had just opened the door to his house when he was tackled to the ground. Puck could feel the burn of the carpet as his clothes lifted up and his bare skin rubbed against the beige rug.

"Derrick!" His mother scolded, "No rough horsing around in the living room!"

Derrick didn't listen, manoeuvring his legs and arms into the figure four position. "Where ya been boy?!"

"Football practice, you dick!" He heard his mom across the room, scolding his language and could only think, _'Really mom? That's what you're worried about!'_ as Derrick tightened his hold on him.

"Really?" Derrick asked suspiciously.

"Really! Now let go of me, asshole!"

"Mommy, Puck said a bad word!" His little sister said, giggling as she skipped past the living room into the kitchen where her mother was and, and managing to step over Puck's stomach in the process.

"You little brat! Aren't you going to help your big brother?"

"Don't call your sister that!" Derrick said, giving Puck a 'nuggie' with his knuckles as Puck screamed. "Now say 'uncle'!" Derrick demanded.

"Yeah Puck, say it!" Hannah said, giggling and jumping up and down on the tan leather couch, with the juice her mother gave her to watch the fight.

"Never!" Puck shouted, trying to escape the hold once again to no avail, making Derrick and Hannah laugh while Linda rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

"No, not the face!" Puck screamed.

"Come on guys, dinner's ready!" Linda said, knowing that was the only thing that would stop them.

The ceiling fan turned lazily above the dinner table as a family of four filled their plates.

"I love your home cooking, babe." Derrick teased as he took a healthy amount of chicken from the Chinese takeout white paper box with the restaurant name "Red Dragon" printed on it in red, along with a drawing of a dragon below it.

Linda rolled her brown eyes again at him as she took a bite of her broccoli. "Derrick, you know how tired I am after a long shift at the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah..." Derrick said, waving his fork full of chicken teriyaki in the air, "Did you put in your resignation yet? No future wife of mine has to work."

"Yes, I have two more months left." Linda smiled as she looked down at the engagement ring her fiancé gave her: a white gold band and a very sizable diamond; it made her first wedding ring look cheap in comparison.

She had everything she ever dreamed of-a husband that loved her and never cheated on her or threatened to leave her, and her children who supported her.

While her other friends' husbands were losing their hair, gaining weight and becoming dull and boring, Derrick had the toned body of a man her female friends only read about in their much used romance novels, and the dangerous demeanor to go along with it.

Like every couple, they had their ups and downs. Linda would occasionally become mad at Derrick for some of his rude remarks and his past, but even with all their differences, Linda never entertained the notion of truly leaving Derrick or letting him go. So she played the dutiful wife to a tea, doing this and that for him to make sure he depended on her as much as she depended on him.

She was terrified that one day, Derrick would decide to cheat on her and leave her like her first husband did. Derrick was younger than her by a few years. Linda knew his bad boy look, muscular body, blue eyes and handsome face could attract the opposite sex and she didn't want him to be tempted by younger women.

So she made sure to stay looking attractive for him by putting on her make-up, getting out of her scrubs before she saw him into nice clothes, and keeping her gray strands touched with brown dye regularly at the salon. She made sure she kept him interested because this time, if she was left, Linda wasn't sure she could get back up again. To her relief, she hadn't ever noticed the wandering eye on him like her, unlike ex-husband.

"So how was school today, princess?"

Hannah looked up across the table excitedly at Derrick. "Good! I got an A+ on my spelling test! I already showed mommy. Do you wanna see?"

"That's great, sweetie! I'd love to-" Derrick wasn't finished his sentence before Hannah was racing to her room. They heard shuffling before her quick light footsteps started once again. When the little girl reached the kitchen, she threw her _Disney _princess book bag on the floor and unzipped it riffling through it to find her spelling test.

"Here! Do you see it? A plus!" She said, pointing at the large red letter, as she sat in Derrick's lap.

"That's great Hannah!" Derrick said, kissing her cheek and tickling her sides as Hannah laughed loudly and kicked her legs in the air, trying her best to escape from his hold.

"Okay sweetie, take it back to your room now." Linda said, worried that Hannah would kick one of the plates off the table and she would have another mess to clean.

"Okay!" Her young daughter said, getting on her knees to put her paper back in her folder and zipped her book bag up. "I wonder what grades Puck got!"

"None of your business, munchkin!" Puck said smartly back at her between bites of his noodles.

"Hey!" Derrick said pointing his fork at Puck and said in a serious tone, "Be nice to your sister, or you might not have her one day." Derrick finished, looking away, placing his elbow on the table and resting his face in his hands.

"Is something wrong, Der?" Puck said curiously. He could swear he saw Derrick about to cry and Derrick never cries. '_Hell, he's the one who told me men never cry.'_

"No, I'm fine." Derrick said after a pause. He cleared his throat and turned back to his food as Linda began to talk.

"So, that reminds me," Linda said as she tucked a stray stand of brown hair behind her ear, "I need some money to go shopping. Hannah has outgrown most of her clothes."

Derrick sighed, "Kid grows like a freakin' weed." He said as he sat up and reached into his back pocket to pull out his leather wallet.

"Hey I heard that and I ain't no weed!" Hannah said as she raced back into the kitchen and climbed into her seat, next to her brother, at the square wooden dinner table.

"Mommy, tell daddy that!" Hannah shouted with indignation as she sat on her heels, not touching her half eaten plate of food. Linda and Derrick laughed softly to themselves, making Puck wonder once again, if he was the only person in the fucking universe not blinded by his sister's cuteness.

"Daddy knows that, princess. If you're done eating, go to bed for me, okay? And mommy or me will be there to tuck you in a little while." Derrick said, using a sweet gentle voice very few people associated with the former skin head. His light blue eyes looked lovingly at the cute little girl he helped raise since she was a toddler.

"But Puck doesn't have to go to bed!" Hannah said pointing her little finger at Puck who rolled his eyes at his little sister and muttered something about him not being a little snot nosed brat.

"Now, Hannah! It's bed time!" Linda said firmly as she pointed to her room.

Hannah pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, the almond eyes she shared with her mother becoming misty. The tactic would have worked on Derrick, but not Linda, who was the stricter parent of the two. Linda didn't relent, and the little girl sulked her way to her bedroom. When she heard her older brother laughing at her, she tuned around, stuck her tongue out and made a mocking face which Puck returned.

"How much do you need?" Derrick asked Linda after Hannah grumpily slammed her bedroom door behind her. He opened up his wallet to reveal a small family picture of a younger Linda, Hannah and Puck which he kept in his wallet, along with a school book picture of Quinn from last year, and a picture of him and his sister when they were still kids.

"Well, _Macy's _is having a sale..." Linda said innocently, her sentence trailing off as she looked down at her lap. She was still embarrassed to ask Derrick for money, even though he didn't seem to mind no matter how much money she asked for, because she knew her ex-husband would have laughed at her request.

"So, how much do you need?" Derrick asked again and looked back at his fiancée who was staring down at her velour brown sweatpants.

"And I wanted to get my hair done." Linda added as she moved her rice around her plate remembering how this morning she spotted a gray hair.

"How much do you need woman?" Derrick snapped but smirked at the antics of his fiancée.

Linda looked up from her plate at him and took for forefinger and thumb and spread them half an inch apart. "That much."

Derrick laughed, "That didn't sound like a number to me. Did it sound like a number to you, Puck?" When Puck heard his nickname, he looked up from his cell phone, not hearing a word they said since Hannah left because he started texting Rachel.

"Uh… yeah?" Puck said, hoping the answer to his question, was a yes or no answer.

Derrick rolled his eyes at all of them and opened his wallet. "You're going to be the death of me, woman." Derrick scolded half-heartedly as he leafed through his stack of bills and handed her the money.

Linda smiled back at him happily and leaned in to give him a quick kiss before she got up and strolled into the other room, where her purse was, to put the money in her wallet for tomorrow. Derrick slapped her ass on the way out.

"Oh my God! Can you to get a room? Like in Europe?!" Puck asked, disgusted as he shielded his eyes.

"Sorry. I can't help it that your mother's hot!" Derrick teased before winking at him and blowing a high whistle.

"You're a _sick_, sick man." Puck said, making Derrick laugh harder. Linda swept back into the kitchen and began to clean the mess, picking up the trash, throwing it away, and taking a washcloth to the table.

Puck and Derrick headed to the living room as Linda tidied up the kitchen. Derrick flopped across the couch, he stretched his long legs and grabbed the remote to the large flat screen TV he bought for the family last Christmas.

"Get me a beer, will ya babe?" Derrick shouted to Linda, as he flicked through the channels, groaning when he saw _Shindler's List _flash across the screen and quickly changed the channel.

"Can you believe your mother made me watch that movie three times now; think she's trying to teach me a lesson?" He said humorlessly, leaving it on a football game.

"You think she'll ever be able to look past this?" He said as he used his hand to rub a large swatiska tattoo on his shoulder that was turning gray with time.

"Maybe you should get it covered up." Puck said frankly, without thinking twice, his tone verging on hostile as he thought about Rachel and how she would react to seeing that mark on him.

Derrick looked up at his step son sitting across from him on a matching leather sofa; he wasn't expecting an answer to his question. Really he had only been talking to himself more than to Puck, but nodded his shaven head at him.

"I've been thinking about it. Yeah, you're right, maybe I'll surprise her one day soon. Thanks kid." Derrick said pulling his short sleeve over the tattoo. He smiled at the teenager he thought of as a son. "The Buccaneers still our team, right Puck?"

"Yeah, Derrick." Puck said friendlily, smiling back at him before he turned his attention to the game. It was almost over and he didn't want to miss the last few minutes.

"Linda, move out the way!" Derrick shouted waving his hand at Linda who sighed and walked in the other direction to place Derrick's beer on the coffee table beside the couch.

"No, no, no!" Derrick and Puck screamed simultaneously as the Saints scored another touchdown against their team. "Shit! Fuckin' koon scored another touchdown! Y'know, we were doing well until that greedy kike bought our team."

_Oh no. Oh no. _Puck thought as he looked at his mom's face quickly turning red, "What the hell did you just say… right in front of my kid?!"

"Come on Linda! You know I didn't mean that, baby. It just slipped out. The score was forty-one to zero, baby! _Zero_!"

"Sure you didn't mean it! You never do!" Linda said accusingly as she placed a hand on her hip, looking down at him with disgust.

"You told me you changed after you went to prison yet you still have that horrible tattoo. You still use racial slurs and you still won't let me take the kids to the synagogue!" Linda shouted back at him before heading to the back of the house. Right now, she couldn't even stand to look at him.

"They are my kids too! I get a say in how I raise them right!"

The only response was a door slamming shut behind him.

Derrick sighed, taking a swig of his cold beer before he got off the couch and waved his hand to the teenager, "Follow me kid." Derrick said, walking out of the house with his beer in hand.

"Remember to tuck Hannah in!" Derrick said before he slammed the front door shut behind him, muttering something about her not being the only one who could slam doors around here.

He walked to the end on the cement patio and sat on a white rocking chair next to a large clay pot full of an old boutique of fake flowers.

"She'll get over it." He said softly to himself as he took another sip of beer. "She always does." He said contemplatively.

Puck sat next to him on another piece of patio furniture, looking off into the distance at his neighborhood and admired the colors in the sunset as a cool breeze swept across his face. Outside felt so much better than inside his stuffy house. He waited anxiously for her next text message and wondered if Rachel was watching the same sunset.

Noah heard Derrick cuss beside him and looked to see him flicking his lighter over and over again with no success, trying in vain to get his cigarette lit. Puck silently reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and flicked the flame on. Derrick almost sighed with relief as his cigarette was lit, taking a big inhale of smoke and holding it in his lungs for a moment before he released it hoping that along with the smoke, his stress escaped in the same breath.

Whenever Derrick felt stressed, he'd find himself either working out in the gym he set up in the garage with Puck's help or on the patio smoking because Linda didn't like him to smoke in the house.

Like men often do, they sat together in comfortable silence except for a brief question and simple response here and there as they thought about the women in their lives; until Derrick reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a few small clear little bags.

"Get this off of my hands kid, and feel free to keep the profit. Use it to take whatever girl you're seeing now out somewhere that's not _McDonald's_." Derrick said, simply dropping the bags into his hand.

"How'd you know I'm seeing someone?" Puck asked nervously.

Derrick smirked. "I'm not an idiot, kid. You won't put that phone down and you're gone all the time. Have a good time; just don't break my little niece's heart or I might have to kill you." Derrick said, no hint of a laughter in his voice. He watched Puck's Adam's apple bob as he gulped.

"Shit! Did I scare ya?! I thought I made you tougher than that!" Derrick howled, grinning wolfishly at Puck before he rose up out of his seat, stretched, threw the cigarette butt to the ground below them and walked to the door.

He opened up the screen door before turning back to Noah. "But really, have fun, screw a dozen girls if you want but don't get attached. You know my little Quinn likes you." He said as he winked playfully and turned back to the door, twisting the doorknob but the door wouldn't budge.

"Haha! Very funny, Linda! Now open the freakin' door!

* * *

**A/N**: Now that this story reached the 200th review, you can ask me one question each about_ Need You Now_ and I'll answer it in my next A/N. And don't forget to leave a way to kill Derrick or Quinn in your reviews either!

Now understand that I don't hate _any _character in my story. Everyone in my story has motives for the behavior. You, the readers can hate Derrick all you want for not be a puckleberry fan and using slurs and I don't blame you since it isn't right. But consider the fact Puck has called Rachel names and you all forgave him. Plus in real life men say words like "fag" all the time even if they are not homophobic because that's what they grew up around. That's the society we live in, its common and not judged as bad. So why should it shock and anger you more in fanfiction than in real life? But still leave ways to kill Derrick and Quinn in good fun. The person who comes up with the most creative way will get a prize!

Here's a little backstory for anyone who might be interested, I based Derrick is based off the main character from the movie _American History X_, and I named him after him too.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Long time no see, hey guys? I don't know, I was just going through a block. And I'm not enjoying glee anymore I always wondered why Puckleberry fans hated Finn, so much, but I never watched glee alot until now. Don't get me started on the contrived Brochel break up. Now everytime I see Finn on the screen I want to turn it off.

Good news though I have most of the story written out past this chapter so not a lot of more long waits for updates. I have a lot more in store for this story.

* * *

"They should be coming any minute now, when you see them, throw this at them, okay?!"

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Dave asked with a blank expression holding the slushee that been pushed into his hands as he was walking down the hall.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the jock, "Because, I'm giving you twenty-"

"You do know Puck is bat shit crazy, right?"

"Fine! Fifty, now just do what I say! They should be coming down the stairs any second now!" Quinn said frushratidly, lifting up her hands to push Dave's back in the direction she wanted, toward the stairway.

* * *

Dave anxiousily hopped on the balls of his feet, his nerves getting the best of him the more and more he waited, to see the familiar mohawk he saw on and off the field. A sight most people in McKinly learned to respect and fear, _Well not for much longer_, Dave thought, smirking and taking a large gulp of the slushee.

Puck's currency was going down every day he was dating that glee freak and as a result Dave's was going up. Finn was too soft, too much of an idoit to take advantage of an opprotunity to rise through the social ranks, but Dave was different. Puck might have orginated the slushee but Dave elevated it to a high art form. He slusheed nerds and those gleeks all day every day. Finn, probably thought he was invincible with his girlfriend Quinn, the head cheerio at his side, but Dave got them too just last week.

Anyone who joined glee was on his target list like Puck was soon going to learn. Dave was going to slushee the man who invented the slushee facial, the former king of McKinley, and take his place. What Puck even saw in that glee freak, to ruin his reputation, Dave didn't see but he also didn't see what was that great about any woman, not that he didn't like women!

The bell rang and Dave saw Quinn shuffling behind a corner but her blue eyes peaking out to look at the scene. What she was getting from this Karofsky had no idea, he just slushieed her and her dumb as nails boyfriend last week, but now she was paying him to slushee her own relative. Cousin, step-cousin, whatever. Maybe those rumors he heard about her were right, whatever the reason Dave had money in his pocket so he could care less about the reason.

People were filling the hallway and Dave's shoulders locked up as he heard Puck and what's her name voice. He looked up to see Puck in a crisp white button up shirt. It wasn't black, leather, or a T-shirt with a crude saying on it like Puck's usual attire. So either she bought it for him or Puck was dressing up for her. Dave watched as they moved down the flight of stairs, Puck's petite girlfriend's mouth was moving a mile mile a minute and even Puck couldn't hide his disinterest in what she was saying. Probably glee, or Broadway or musicals. Dave and Puck were one in the same, they loved football and bullying nerds, Puck could try, he could join glee but he couldn't pretend forever to be something he's not. Even for his precious little gilfriend. Puck wasn't like her fairey best friend Kurt who found himself often on the other end of Dave's slushee. That'll teach him to talk the way he talks, dress the way he dress and tempt him-

Puck was actually arm in arm with that dork, Dave felt happy to ruin their perfect little moment, he approached the couple quickly and throw the slushee directly at the quarterback. Only when the drink left his hand, and he saw the purple liquid soaking Puck's shirt, face and hair did Dave realize what he just done.

Dave gulped and quickened his pace hoping to God Puck hadn't seen his face.

* * *

Quinn had a plan.

Puck couldn't see the light and see that dating Manhands was going to ruin his reputation and his life. So Quinn would just have to help him see it.

Ofcourse she could have told her uncle, but that was a last resort, Quinn could be ruthless, but she wasn't heartless. Deep down Quinn loved her uncle and Puck. She didn't want to ruin their relationship and their family, unless there was no other option.

Quinn watched mouth agape as the sluhie soaked through Puck's shirt, _too bad that shirt looked so hot on him_, shocked even though she organized it the whole thing. Puck had just been slusheed.

_Now he'll realize what dating Ru Paul has down to his bad ass rep and surely leave her and notice someone much prettier and better for him anyway, me. _Quinn thought smiling. But the smile quickly faded from her face when she noticed that Puck didn't even seem mad! Quinn had hoped to see Puck give Dave a well deserved beat down. _He so deserved it from slushing me_ _and I guess Finn too_, the other day. But all Puck did was follow Rachel calmly into the bathroom.

_Ugh_! _This girl was turning Puck into such a wimp! If Puck didn't care about his reputation anymore, what did he care about?! _Quinn wondered to herself as she walked past the hallway and saw Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shuester dancing quite intimately through the chorus room's windiw .

Quinn was lucky enough to just happened to know Coach Tanaka liked getting a snack at the vending machine this period and retreived her pink _Juicy Couture _wallet out of her matching purse and quickly headed over to the hallway where the vending machine was located. Smiling when she saw the football coach snack getting his regular snack._ Men are so predictable _she stepped in line behind him.

"Coach Tanaka, is that you? Have you happened to see Ms. Pillsburry I had an appointment with her this morning but I just walked by her office and she wasn't there."

Ken checked the time on his cheap five dollar watch, "Yeah, Emma was supposed to help Will create a mash up for our wedding, but they should be done by now, let me check to see if they came up with something good." The coach said bending down toget his snack and walking quickly out to the chorus room to check on his fiancee and the handesome Spanish teacher.

_Oh they came up with something alright,_ Quinn smiled mischeiviously to herself, placing her wallet back in her purse and walked calmly over to her next class she shared with her boyfried.

* * *

"Quinn! Baby! Have you heard?!"

"Heard what?" Quinn asked feighing confusement and returning her boyfriend's hug. Smiling knowingly as she wrappped her arms around him and frowning once again afterwards.

"Tanaka. He's giving all the football players that are on glee an ultomatoe."

"Do you mean an ultimatum?" Quinn asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that! If we don't quit glee, then he's kicking all of us off the football team!" Finn said clearly distressed. "I think he's jealous of Ms. Pillsbury and Mr Schue's relationship or something and taking it out on us."

_No really?! _Quinn sarcastically thought, holding herself back from rolling her eyes at her less than bright boyfriend. "Well do you know what you are going to decide?" Quinn aked innocently.

"Yeah, it was hard choice, but I made up my mind. Babe, we're going to be cool again." He said taking her in his arms. "No more slushee facials from now on."

Quinn pushed his arms back away from her to ask, "Do you know if anyone else is quiting glee? Matt, Mike or _Puck_?"

Finn shook his head no, "Not yet babe, I guess we'll find out this afternoon." Finn replied kissing her.

_Men are so easy_, Quinn thought, she didn't realize Finn wasn't that dumb. He saw her sneaky smile when she thought he wasn't looking, he saw the light in her eyes when she mentioned Puck's name, and he saw she had her eyes open when they kissed.

* * *

School had just let out and Puck slouched in his seat as he watched his old team practice as he waited on Rachel. She was unusually late to visit him on what had been one of the worst days of his life.

Puck sang in glee club in front of everyone for her, he was slusheed for her, he was kicked of the football team for her all in the _same_ day. AND SHE HAD THE NERVE TO BE LATE WHEN HE GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR HER!

Puck took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his nerves and anger as he checked the time on his cell phone again. A few more minutes passed of him gloswering until he finaly heard her footsteps. Noah forced himself not to look at Rachel when she sat by him because he wanted her to know he was upset with her.

"Do you miss it?" Rachel asked concerned as she looked with him at the football team running drills.

"Hell no." Puck responded with no hint of hesitation. Because although he might not be in a good mood, he knew without a doubt, he would give it all up a thousand times over and over again for her without a second thought.

"I hope didn't choose glee over football for me."

That was the dumbest sentence Puck ever heard. Why else would he choose glee over footall than for Rachel? Because being popular was overated? Because he _liked_ how refreshing a slushie felt on his skin?! Because he _wanted_ to give up being a quaterback anyway after all his hard work? Puck choose to keep his sentence short and clipped so he didnt explode. "Why?"

Rachel shuffeld in her seat and avoided the question or alittle awhile, "Why are you all alone? Don't you have Matt or Mike or someone to hang out with?"

"No."

"But you were so popular, why don't you have any friends?"

"Because all I talk about is you." Puck answered without thinking.

"Puck-"

"It's _Noah_!"

Rachel looked down at her lap, "I don't think this will work out."

* * *

**A/N**: I know you guys hate me right now. I'm sorry but try to be understanding, because it is _my_ story and I have a reason for everything I write.

"Because all I talk about is you." Is a ode to a spanish song I love by Aventura called _Obsesión_ the lyrics translate in English to

'you see I do no longer have any friend  
'cause I only talk about you,'

Go listen to it! It is a great song.

The next chapter is already written out so please review. Remember more reviews quicker updates!

PS: A few people entered my Kill Qinn/Derrick contest so leave in your reviews who's idea you like best.

1.) noodleloverxDDD_:_ Mean girl moment where Quin gets hit by a bus.

2.) BERRY VS LOVE: Derrick gets in a car accident on his way to confront Puck about Rachel with Quinn in the car.

3.) Guest: They can ** off some scary people and get murdered.

PSS: None of these will happen in the story! It's just a contest the winner will get a prize!

PSSS: Wouold anyone be interested in joining a Dark! Puck contest? Tell me in your reviews or on my new poll!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**: BERRY VS LOVE won the Kill Derrick/Quinn contest! Except I searched and couldn't find your profile so message me and I will give you your prize which is a preview into the next chapter and a review if you write!

* * *

"Rachel don't do this-"

"Did I tell you, I ran into Quinn today, right after school was over, she told me at her party you kissed her."

"You don't believe her right?"

"I remember now Puck! As soon as she said it I remembered seeing you too together and beng completely heartbroken, then I decided to drink alcohol. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rachel," Puck said pleadingly, "She kissed me! I love you. I didn't want to lose you."

"Even if she did kiss you, this will never work out, Kurt said you were obsessed with me and you are!"

"It's love Rachel! Can't you see that?" Puck's voice was laced with desperation for her to reached his arm out for her but she flung her arm and stood up to stare down at him.

"Not it's not! Love is trust, love is limitless, love is pure and understanding. It's not distrust, it's not about being stifiled, it's not about control, it's not about jealousy, it's not dark. This isn't love! It also isn't healthy and I don't think this relationship will work out."

Rachel was expecting anger and wrath but neigher is what happened. With a sob Noah twisted around and fell on his stomache to grab blindly for her. Rachel Berry made the great Noah Puckerman fall to his knees in surrender. He grabbed at her the bottom of her legs clutching her to him.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me!" Noah repeated like a mantra "It'll kill me, it'll really kill me. Please, I love you, I do!" He said between gut wrenching sobs. His whole body was trembling with powerful crying and Puck **never **cries.

Rachel shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and willed herself to regain some of her strengh and composure. Her head is telling her _Don't fall for it Rachel_ knowing that she is a sucker for both him and drama. She tries to take a step back but Puck just grabs her calves tighter "Noah," she says as calmly as possible, "Please, let me go."

Noah doesn't stop. He just holds her tighter, his crying worsening as he struggeles to breath properly. His pleas her not to leave him muffeled by Rachel's flesh that he is clutching on to for dear life. His pride is gone, his man-hood is gone, he is offering himself and everything he is at her very feet in return. "I'm sorry for everything I've done! I'll tell you anything you want to know, I promise! Just don't leave me!"

Rachel felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. Puck wouldn't let her go and deep down she knew she didn't _want _to go. She could never deny him anything. Especially now when he needs her so desperatly. Rachel realized she wasn't ever prepared to really leave him, even if he let her even if her mind told her that was the best thing to do. She didn't have it in her heart to simply abandon him.

If she were to run away from him, where should she run to, who would she turn to? Puck was her friend, her man, her first boyfriend, her everything. The one person that loved her for just being her and she didn't know what she'd do without him. Go to school and go to bed lonely every night? Watch Puck do the same? Worst yet, watch him move on with someone else? No. She couldn't leave him, it was too late, she became too wrapped up in him and now she no longer desired an escape.

Wiping away a stray tear, Rachel gave in, gave up. She was his. Always been his she realized as she fell on her knees beside him. "I never did! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere." She said taking his face in her hands, lifting his head up and making him look up at her. She wiped away his tears and let him see her to know she was right here with him. Puck swallowed before he hugged her tightly back to him.

"I was so scared baby, you would leave me." He said stroking her head, neck and back, all the way down her body back and forth again with his hands like he was reassurring himself she was still there.

"Shh," Rachel murmured, "It's all okay." Rachel pressed her lips firmly to his mouth assuring him she was right here with him and had no intentions of ever leaving again. Tears mixed in with saliva Noah kissed her deperately Rachel's tears mixing in with his own. And she knew their relationship wasn't stable nor healthy, but at this moment, laying in his arms Rachel couldn't bring herself to care.

Holding her in his arms, kissing her, when he just thought he was going to loss her foever was like pure bliss. _She cared, she cared, she cared_. Puck thought joyiously, loving the way she returned his embraces. "I'll tell you everything, and I'm never gonna let you go, baby. I love you, I love you, I love you..."

* * *

"You have to stop."

"I can't just _stop_, it's not that easy."

"You must_._"

Puck bloodshot eyes looked up into her own wet eyes, "Anything else Rachel." He pleaded hugging her as she stratteled his waist in the truck his breath mingeling with hers.

"You're dealing drugs Noah!" Rachel said fighting back on his iron grip hold. She didn't want to be around someone that sells that awful stuff. Puck truely appalled her with this revelation and she wouldn't just accept what he does with a fake happy dumb grin, like he was expecting, honestly,_ did he even __know__ her?_ But he wouldn't let her go an inch.

"Anything!" He pleaded, "I'll give you anything!" He said sweeping a lock of hair out of her eye, his bottom lip trembeling.

Rachel knew he was offering her everything he had to give. He would do anything for her. He'd give her all his money, all his time, and accept any bizzare request she could ask of him. But was it really enough if it meant giving up her beliefs, her very concept of right and wrong?

"Anything!" He begged again, his strong arms tightening around her, refusing again to let her escape.

"Noah," Rachel said trying her best to push him away, desperatly wanting the distance Puck wouldn't allow her. He was a very physical person and by holding her to him that meant to him he still was with her.

Rachel scolded herself for being so naiive about where Noah's money came in, she assumed it was the pool cleaning job she heard he had. How foolish of her, it wasn't even summer. But money was never an object to her, everything she ever wanted her dads bought for her. So since it was never a problem for her she never wondered how others got their money.

"Isn't glee club about acceptance, then why can't you learn to accept me? I'm not perfect, but I love you, can't you love me for who I am?" Puck grinded his teeth together and clenched her shirt into his fist. "Please, ask me for anything else Rachel! But I can't abandon Derrick, he's the only father I ever known. He saw I wasn't making good money and let me in. I'm used to the money now. And I'm not even sure if Derick would just let me stop doing it even if I wanted to. Please, all I'm asking for is this one thing, I can't lose you."

Rachel heistated to reply and Puck anxiously awaited her answer. _He couldn't survive without her._

"I don't want to be around it." Rachel said firmly, a part of her was astounded that she was letting herself continue to be with Noah even now that she knew what he was involved in.

Everyone at school thought he was a small time trouble maker, if only that were truth... _Rachel Berry. Goody-two-shoes Rachel Berry falling for a bully, a Nethanderal, a drug dealer, who would have ever guessed it?_ Rachel mused humorlessly, like she said she could never deny him anything.

But did she ever have a choice? Humorlessly, in a detached manner, she remebered Puck's word 'anything'. He'd give her anything, but that is one thing.

A choice. Whether she'd leave him or not. He thought his love was pure devotion, but in the end it was selfish as any other.

"Baby, thank you, thank you, so much." Noah said between wet sloppy kisses on her face causing her to giggle which turned into throaty moans when his kisses grew lower and deeper. "I'll make it up to babe." He said gently lowering her on her back in car seat. Looming over her, his arms encasing her on either side surrounding her, he laid kisses going lower and lower until they reached _that _spot.

Even though Rachel knew Noah loved sex, he wasn't a selfish lover, he never pushed her farther than she was willing to go and always made sure she enjoyed herself as much as he did. She knew a side of him no one else did, his sweet and gentle side. She never wanted to leave this Noah, ever.

Especially considering how... _gifted _he was.

* * *

**A/N**: Again I'd like to ask if anyone is interested in joining a Dark! Puck contest? Tell me in your reviews or on my new poll!

And please guys, read my other stores and tell me what you think of them! XO Doll


	16. Chapter 15

"What if I don't win the diva off? Its obviously just another popularity contest, so I'm going to lose since no one likes me even if I have a far superior vocal range."

"Yeah you might want to work on that... I like you." Finn started saying as he leaned down to finish fixing her wheel chair as a way of apologizing for his behavior at Quinn's party when he hit on her.

Quinn grabbed Finn's hand pushing him away from her and nagging him about something. _Well at least her wheelchair was fixed,_ Rachel thought sighing looking around once more for Puck at the Glee club's bake sale to raise money for a handicap bus for Artie.

She finally spotting him in the corner talking in hushed whispers with a fellow classmate. Rachel smiled about to approach them when she saw Puck discreetly pass a clear small baggy and a flash of green paper.

Rachel gasped, her hand covering her gaping mouth and turned away.

"Baby," Puck cooed wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek sweetly a few minutes later.

Rachel flinched away from his touch, her skin was crawling where Puck touched her, she moved out of his hold and quickly walked away with the excuse about having to practice for her solo.

Puck was confused about the cause of Rachel's strange behavior_. She must be worried about Artie, if he can't make it to nationals then we won't have enough members to compete._ He thought nodding his head and looked both ways before walking to the cupcakes and placing some spare weed he had into the cupcakes.

Just like Puck thought the whole student body had a major case of the munches and eagerly bought all the cupcakes. Just to be sure they'd have enough money for the bus Puck pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and stuffed it into the collection box.

_That'll make Rachel a little happier, now there was just one thing left to do, make sure Rachel wins the diva off against Kurt. _

_Piece of cake, _Puck thought spotting Kurt on the other side of the room practicing his vocals Puck covered his ear when Kurt sang a particularly high and ear screeching note that was enough to shatter glass. His pitch was way higher and more feminine than Rachel's. Puck hated his voice. He cracked his large knuckles _I wonder if he could reach those kind of notes with cracked ribs and a broken jaw._

* * *

Puck leaned back in his chair in glee class, he smiled pleased with himself as he heard Kurt blotch the high F he had been practicing on purpose, not that Rachel needed to know that.

After class Rachel celebrated in the hallways Puck watching her amusingly as she danced and screamed happily "I won, I won, I won!" over and over again, her arms raised up high up in the airs as she trulled in a circle her skirt raising up in the air with her energetic and happy moves.

"Sure you won babe, 'cause you're the best," Puck said proudly to his girlfriend "I never doubted you."

"I'm afraid this won't help my already strained relationship with Kurt."

_"Who is this?!"_ Noah remembered Kurt's dad demanding after another harassing phone call at work on the other end of the phone.

Puck couldn't help if, he laughed, he laughed so hard and for so long he feared his ribs would crack and brake.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked her brown eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at him puzzled.

"Nothing babe, just remembered an old joke, lets go celebrate alright?" Puck said slinging his around his girl's shoulders.

"Does that mean we can watch the _Gossip Girl's_ marathon together?" Rachel asked eagerly forgetting the illegal deal she seen him do earlier because of her happiness. Glee had enough money for the handicap bus, she won the diva off fair and square and would be singing the solo at nationals!

Puck pretended to groan before he agreed lovingly. "Sure, anything my girl wants, she can have."

* * *

For the first time in his life Puck was the first person to arrive in class and waited inpactiently for his teacher to arrive when he finally did Puck cut the small talk and got straight to business.

"Listen, Shiester. I'm all for glee 'cause Rachel is all for glee. What I'm not for is watching another Finn/Rachel duet. So how 'bout you give Rachel some solos? Let wheelchair dude and goth chick sing duets. I really don't give a fuck, I just better not see Rachel sing another song with some dude who's not me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm buying you. Here's $100 dollar, teachers don't get paid shit, right?"

"Puck where did you get all this money?"

"That's only half of it, there's another two-fifty coming if you do what I say. Or things might not be pretty." Puck dropped the conniving half smirk, his face deadly and Will suddenly felt scared. "Rachel is mine. I'm the only one that gets to sing with her." He said lowly and walked back to his seat as other students began to arrive. Will holding the money in his hand shocked.

"Noah, I thought you were going to walk with me to class!" Rachel chided Puck as she sat in the chair next to him.

Puck apoplologixed taking her in his arms and holding her so gently Will wondered how could he and the man he spoken to earlier be the same person.

Will tried his best to focus on the lesson by turned away to write on the chalkboard and started class.

* * *

"Rachel can you stay after class for a bit, please? I want to talk to you."

Puck eyebrows narrowed about to make a move when Rachel pushed him back, "It's okay, Puck, I'll be fine."

Puck hesistated before looking at the older man warningly then at Rachel with the most loving eyes "I'll be waiting outside." Puck said holding Rachel's hand in his and hesitatingly letting it go with an expression like it killed him to be without her for a few moments. Rachel nodded and Mr. Shue Began to talk as soon as Puck shut the door.

"Rachel, I'm worried about you."

"I don't understand Mr. Schue, everyone has stopped bullying me."

"Puck-"

"He loves me." Rachel said interrupting him, Will stopped talking because the conviction in her voice starteled him.

Mr. Shuester looked into Rachel's brown eyes his own eyes a swirl mix of revulsion and surprise. "It's not love Rachel! It's obsession." He tried to explain to her, every word prescise, clear and loud. Rachel's eyes widened in schock that her teacher knew so much. "Do you know he threatened me not to let you sing with any other male in the class... exculding Kurt."

Rachel paused briefly, "I'm not going to lie and say I'm surprised," Rachel said for once fidgiting under her teacher's scrutiny. She looked down and playing with the ends of her skirt nervously in her seat. That showed her teacher she wasn't so far gone into the Stockinholm syndrom or mind washing or whatever Puck did, that Rachel automatically would agreed with everything he did. She knew something was the matter with their relationship and that meant there was still hope.

"It's wrong Rachel. Can't you see that? Rachel, you want to be on Broadway, what if you get the the lead female role and Puck gets so jealous he knocks out the leading man out?"

"Can't you see?!" Rachel repeated this time she looked up her eyes glinting and no longer timid, "Puck is the only one in this school that accepts me, flaws and all. The only one who wants me. Who doesn't hate the ground I walk on. And your telling me to break his heart, break him in two, all because his emotions are a little too strong?!"

Will was silent as the door opened and Noah's head popped through immediantly his eyes went for Rachel. "Rachel? Are you okay? Are we ready to leave now?"

Rachel put on her best show face, she smoothed the wrinkles out her clothes, turning to Puck she smiled "Ofcourse. Let's go." She turned back to her teacher before briefly turning around Puck's arm already around her, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Schue?"

Will didn't know what to do, so he nodded weakly and after they left he collapsed on his chair asking himself for the millionth time, _Why did I become a teacher?_

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter's purpose show Puck's dark side. Its not all Derrick forcing him to do stuff. Puck likes it. This wasn't my favorite chapter but it had an important plot point.

As always review, check out my other stories, and my poll.

I'm still on the look out for a beta so inbox me if interested.

Next chapter is Derrick and Quinn's perspective and I'm sure you all are thrilled! It should be out fairly soon, hopefully.


End file.
